La Orden Pirata
by lunaazul88
Summary: [RESUBIDO, RE ESCRITO] Para Fleur, su hogar era lo que dejaba detrás, embarcando para demostrarse que ella podía crecer, volar y nadar por fuera del nido y las aguas conocidas. Para Hermione, no había nido ni retorno si no se hacía justicia. Navegar la tormenta del destino juntas podría ser una condena tanto como una salvación. FleurHermione. PirataAU.
1. Abordaje pirata

**I. Abordaje pirata**

Fleur había tenido un extraño presentimiento esa mañana. El cielo permanecía nublado y el ambiente lúgubre del barco se hizo aún más pesado, los hombes a su alrededor aún más agrios y su mareo constante un desafío para ser domado aún por la mejor de las pociones.

Decir que viajar en el A. era una experiencia desagradable era un eufemismo, pensó, y se obligó a sí misma a salir de su camarote, caminando distraída por el estrecho pasillo rumbo a la cubierta, necesitando respirar algo más que el olor de la madera húmeda.

No esperaba que ser la emisaria de su familia y sus asociados fuera algo fácil, sin embargo tenía la formación adecuada y la confianza de sus padres para llevar a cabo la tarea y eso le había dado un poco de tranquilidad al principio. No obstante, soportar a aquellos hombres tanto tiempo de viaje estaba resultando una tarea que amenazaba su templanza. Más de una vez se había encontrado suspirando interiormente, mientras por fuera mostraba su sonrisa más educada, en tanto confirmaba sus sospechas de que estaba embarcada con una tripulación de, simple y llanamente, imbéciles.

Sumado a eso, aunque el navío era enorme, la mayoría de los camerinos eran pequeños y de pocos lujos. Más bien pobres en comparación a la lujosa cámara del capitán, que había visto sólo una vez cuando el próximo socio de su padre la había invitado a una íntima cena los primeros días de viaje, y por suerte para Fleur, Lucius no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo luego de que la veela utilizara su afilada lengua para ponerlo en su lugar cuando el mago había osado insinuar algo físico entre ellos.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando el recuerdo osco de la mano del autodenominado sangre pura alcanzando la propia a través de la mesa y la repugnancia que sintió en aquel momento. Mirando a través de la escotilla, regresó a su primer pensamiento de la mañana al ubicar las nubes de fondo tras las enormes velas de la embarcación. Cuando estaba por tomar impulso para subir por la empinada escalera, el navío se sacudió con una violencia inesperada.

-¡PIRATAS! ¡ESAS RATAS SUCIAS DE LA ORDEN ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Escuchó y apenas alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio cuando el sonido de los cañones hizo vibrar nuevamente toda la estructura.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Miró de soslayo la escotilla por donde ahora sólo se veía una densa niebla y algunas sombras cortándola, finalmente decidió regresar a su camerino, sabiendo que lo más valioso allí eran los pergaminos comerciales de su familia. Sospechosamente, encontró que su puerta había sido trabada, y bufó frustrada, convocando con su varita un rápido hechizo de desbloqueo.

No esperaba que una maldición volara en su dirección en cuanto la puerta se abrió, y debió arrojarse al suelo para esquivarla justo cuando el barco volvió a sacudirse. Y luego no le quedó más que rodar fuera de su camerino cuando la puerta se aflojó de sus goznes debido a la maldición y casi cae sobre ella.

-Merde.- gruñó enfadada, sintiendo que sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando su lado veela comenzaba a brotar en un acto de supervivencia.

No había manera de que permitiera que aquel ladrón se saliera con la suya, así que tomó impulso empujándose contra el suelo y arremetió nuevamente hacia su camerino con la varita en ristre.

Se sintió aún más furiosa cuando notó que el ladrón se había desvanecido y no había ningún rastro de él más allá de todas sus pertenencias desparramadas por el camerino.

Fleur suspiró, escuchando que el alboroto general comenzaba a intensificarse y la batalla era inminente. Agradecía a su naturaleza precavida el haber escondido los pergaminos mágicamente, y se apresuró a abrir el pequeño cofre en la esquina de su habitación, quitando con un hechizo el falso fondo de este y murmurando otros más para que los pergaminos recobraran su forma.

Pero también era demasiado peligroso tenerlos nuevamente así, así que los redujo a un tamaño de bolsillo y los encantó para protegerlos. Y finalmente, los escondió en el bolsillo secreto en el corpiño de su vestido, una pequeña artimaña que ella y su hermana habían desarrollado para esconder los folletos muggles que sus padres no les permitían tener.

Y pues bien, con los pergaminos en el lugar más seguro posible, es decir, con ella, ahora debía decidir su siguiente accionar.

¿Qué hacer cuando la nave en la que viajas está siendo abordada por piratas?

No se le ocurría nada mejor que unirse a la batalla. Ella había sido una buena duelista en el selecto club de duelo de París, y rogó que las ajustadas reglas de juego limpio no la pusieran en desventaja sobre qué podrían llegar a hacer un grupo de piratas. Sin embargo, había sido evidente que tampoco era seguro confiar en la tripulación original, pero eso era algo que ella se había imaginado. La mitad de la tripulación olía a traición y a zarigüeya.

Finalmente decidió cruzar el pasillo y subir por la escalera hasta la cubierta, haciendo caso omiso a los pocos hombres que se cruzó en su camino y que iban en dirección contraria, claramente como la bola de cobardes, buscando un lugar para esconderse de lo inevitable. Estaba bastante claro que la tripulación de Malfoy era todo menos leal, ni poseían un poco de valentía.

Para cuando saltó fuera de la escotilla, el ruido general producto de la batalla contrastaba con la densa niebla, que no podía ser otra cosa más que producto de alguna treta mágica gracias a la que era casi imposible distinguir más que sombras y mucho menos saber quién era quién. Respiró profundamente, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, luchando con los instintos veelas reverberando bajo su piel, que pedían permiso para demostrar lo que realmente podía hacer con sus enemigos.

Pero allí había otro punto más, Fleur ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus enemigos. Y no se limitaba a esa situación en particular, era algo que ya había sospechado desde el primer día de viaje. Sin tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, la mejor decisión sería escapar de allí cuanto antes. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

Tendría que pensar mientras se movía, y el caos a su alrededor se lo recordó en cuanto un destello de maldición cortó el aire en su dirección, aunque esta vez pudo contenerlo y desviarlo con un rápido movimiento de su varita, moviéndose en seguida para buscar un lugar dónde resguardarse.

-¡Delacour!- escuchó, localizando al capitán Malfoy a unos metros entre la niebla, en sus lujosas túnicas verdes. El hombre estaba pálido como la muerte, pero no mostraba signos de temerle a la batalla como los hombres que había cruzado por el pasillo.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ponte a resguardo, niña tonta!

La rubia resopló indignada por toda respuesta, sin sentirse sorprendida por la orden y sin ninguna intención de cumplirla. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que fueron atacados nuevamente por dos piratas que saltaron desde la niebla, con sus varitas en ristre lanzando maleficios en su dirección y Malfoy se movió pronto fuera de su línea de visión para enfrentar a ambos atacantes.

La veela parpadeó, volviendo su atención a su alrededor, teniendo que esquivar cuerpos y hechizos en su camino a los botes. El plan sería sencillo: sólo debía llegar a los botes y escapar del barco, un hechizo de invisibilidad bastaría para despistar a los piratas una vez que estuviera en el agua, con un poco de suerte. Atravesar la cubierta fue difícil, más no imposible, y la veela consiguió derribar a dos o tres piratas lanzando maleficios silenciosos al tomarlos por sorpresa.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Dónde crees que vas?- gritó alguien a sus espaldas cuando se encontró a sólo un par de metros de los botes. Sonrió con sorna al localizar a Pettigrew, que la apuntaba con su varita como si ella fuera una pirata más.

Consideró no responder y simplemente marcharse, pero Pettigrew parecía hablar en serio, ya que al dar un paso, el desagradable mago lanzó en su contra una maldición, que aunque no difícil de rechazar, sorprendió a la veela.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo, Pettigrew? ¡Estamos del mismo lado!- exclamó mosqueada, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estás traicionándonos!- chilló el hombre, y Fleur pensó que su furia parecía casi fuera de lugar, como una reacción exagerada.-Estuviste todo este tiempo ocultándonos algo…- continuó con rencor.

La veela arqueó una ceja, claramente sorprendida de su paranoia. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo de mofarse del comentario, puesto que Pettigrew fue golpeado desde detrás, siendo derribado contra las tablas.

Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta de escapar si no fuera porque, al igual que Pettigrew, fue atacada por la espalda.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Su varita voló de su mano, y Fleur sintió la ira corriendo por su sangre ante el atrevimiento, volteándose a mirar a su atacante para encontrarse sólo con un mar de niebla, y poniéndose a resguardo murmuró un rápido _"accio varita"_ para que volviera a su mano.

Acto seguido, desvió el hechizo del atacante a sus espaldas y apuntó sin esfuerzo hacia atrás, gruñendo:-¡ _Desmaius Duo_!

Y la cabeza pelirroja del primer pirata cayó aturdida contra el suelo antes de que pudiera intentar defenderse.

Descartada la salida con el nuevo atacante bloqueando su camino hacia los botes, no le quedó más que regresarse sus pasos en carrera a la cámara del capitán donde sabía que Malfoy guardaba pociones, esperando encontrar alguna que le diera el impulso suficiente como para aparecerse lejos de allí.

Con el pirata pisándole los talones, alcanzó apenas exitosamente la puerta empujándola con el hombro y casi trastabilló, recuperándose a último momento gracias a una nueva sacudida.

Por supuesto que la cámara no estaba vacía. Se reencontró con el capitán, que apenas le dirigió una mirada, ocupado como estaba batiéndose a duelo con uno de los piratas, cuyos ojos verdes vibrantes era lo único que podía verse entre su sombrero y el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro.

-Maldito seas Potter, te mataré esta vez.- siseó furioso Malfoy. Aquella sería una buena, aunque peligrosa, distracción.

 _Después de todo, el capitán debía hundirse con su barco_ , pensó sin remordimientos la rubia, haciendo camino hacia el boticario mientras ambos magos se lanzaban maleficios, maldiciones e incluso muebles a través de la habitación. Esquivarlos resultó quizás lo más complicado y agotador del día y se encontró escondida detrás del escritorio de madera de altísima calidad, ahora todo astillado y venido abajo. El pequeño mueble estaba a escasos metros, pero como todo en ese día que maldeciría luego, Malfoy consiguió llegar antes que ella.

Claro que de una forma poco grácil, porque el ataque del tal Potter lo envió a estrellarse directamente contra el boticario y el contenido del mueble comenzó a caer rodando a través del camarote. Si bien el hombre no tardó en reaccionar y esquivar otro hechizo cortesía del pirata, éste hizo estallar el mueble, quebrando los pequeños frascos y botellas, aunque algunas salieron ilesas uniéndose a las demás en su recorrido por el lujoso alfombrado.

Fleur gruñó con exasperación, mientras intentaba localizar la poción en medio del caos estirándose para agarrar las que estaban a su alcance. Aquello llamó la atención de Malfoy, que se había agazapado en un rincón, y la veela supo por la mirada lunática del hombre que no estaba precisamente feliz de verla.

-Tú.- gruñó Lucius, y comenzó a hacer un movimiento con la varita en su dirección y la rubia notó la magia oscura arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Y esta vez no cometería el mismo error que con Pettigrew, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó su varita hacia el hombre justo a tiempo para responder a la maldición que éste le envió, y los rayos de luz de sus varitas se enfrentaron en un choque eléctrico. La veela finalmente rompió la superficie ante la amenaza de la densa magia oscura, y comenzó a sentir que sus sentidos se magnificaban y los cambios físicos se hacían presentes, así como la potente magia veela que terminó de definir el enfrentamiento, venciendo la magia oscura del mago, que fue azotado sin piedad contra la pared detrás de él, cayendo inconsciente al momento.

Fleur respiró pesadamente, llevándole un segundo volver a sus cabales, puesto que su lado veela estaba exacerbado y a la expectativa. Y aunque sentía una claridad mental en sus percepciones, también era consciente que sus parámetros de tolerancia se habían reducido: cualquier cosa o ser que pareciera una amenaza para su supervivencia, debería ser eliminado. Por eso cuando otro pirata cruzó la puerta, Fleur no dudó en prepararse para atacar.

Se puso de pie de un salto, preparada para enfrentarse a los tres piratas con todo lo que su magia veela podía ofrecer. Sin embargo, el tiempo pareció detenerse una fracción de segundo antes de que pudiera invocar su hechizo, y a pesar de que pudo percibir la fluctuación mágica del tiempo, nuevamente llegó tarde.

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Su cuerpo entero se paralizó bajo la maldición para completa furia de la veela que miró iracunda a la recién llegada, porque esa voz era de una bruja y la magia reberverante que expulsaba tuvo un efecto extraño en su propia magia.

-Delacour.- escuchó que decía el tal Potter, a unos metros de ella, como si fuera una revelación.

La pirata comenzó a acercarse y la rubia sólo podía mirarla impotente, sobretodo cuando la bruja levantó su mano para rozar con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas plumas en sus cienes.

 _¿Cómo se atreve?_ Pensó furiosamente Fleur, mirándola como si intentara perforarle el alma, para colmo, apenas si podía ver sus ojos castaños y la expresión de sus cejas fruncidas, mientras el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto desde el tabique de su nairz hacia abajo por un pañuelo rojo y dorado. Era un insulto difícil de tomar el ser examinada de esa manera, como si fuera un objeto en exposición.

Entonces, la mirada inteligente de la castaña regresó a su rostro, mirándola a los ojos con ese detenimiento extraño. Y allí fue cuando Fleur pudo notar que los ojos castaños se turbaban, y fue consciente de sus feromonas veelas, que habían comenzado a producirse como última defensa y se sintió avergonzada. El esclavo veela se había manifestado sin su permiso consciente y curiosamente era percibido por aquella bruja.

-Es una veela.- anunció entonces la pirata contemplativamente y casi con fascinación, pero luego su actitud cambió radicalmente y sin dudarlo apuntó nuevamente hacia Fleur, que vivió el momento como en cámara lenta:

- _Desmaius_.

* * *

 **Hola! literalmente, años desde que publico acá. Por si alguien se pregunta, sí, estoy re escribiendo la historia completa. ¿La razón? no estaba conforme con el rumbo que había tomado la historia, y entre mis ideas de escritura de aquel momento y estas, creo que muchas cosas han cambiado. Así que mi idea es básicamente darles un poco de dignidad a mis historias ya publicadas, de a poco, poder terminarlas. Voy a empezar re publicando por aquí, esta historia, y la idea es continuar con las demás.**

 **Si queda alguien por allí que la siga, realmente lo lamento por el hiatus... supongo que la vida me pasó por encima y simplemente dejé de escribir en su totalidad (con esto quiero decir que básicamente abandoné esta actividad todo este tiempo). Pero ya regresé! Espero que quede gente interesada por allí :) Les mando un abrazo virtual muy afectuoso, estoy contenta de haber regresado!**


	2. Crookshanks

**II. Crookshanks**

Cuando abrió los ojos, además de las nauseas y la sensación de ingravidez, notó que no tenía la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba. Estaba sobre un catre, en un camerino que claramente no era el suyo y si el silencio reinante no era ya de por sí perturbador sí lo fue la profunda mirada de su particular vigilante…

Había un enorme gato sentado sobre una silla maciza en una esquina de la pequeña habitación, mirándola con una expresión imperturbable en sus ojos naranjas brillantes, tan profundos y suspicaces que la veela llegó a pensar que se trataba de un animago.

Entonces, el peludo animal jengibre se movió y Fleur intentó moverse también, no fuera que el gato pseudo bestial se le echara encima, descubriendo que si bien no estaba paralizada, estaba sujetada por cadenas mágicas invisibles, provocando una catarata de insultos en su lengua materna.

El enorme gato se detuvo frente a sus palabrotas, retorciendo los bigotes como si pudiera entenderla y Fleur casi se sintió avergonzada por su arrebato, hasta que recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y su vergüenza volvió a ser ira.

Los segundos volvieron a transcurrir en una extraña tensión, en la cuál ella y el animal se sostuvieron la mirada con una curiosidad compartida. Finalmente, el gato pestañeó, se giró y caminó con la cola levantada y tranquilidad felina hacia la salida, pasando a través de una pequeña puerta para mascotas. La veela se sintió descolocada, sin entender del todo la interacción.

* * *

-Ya deja de fruncir el ceño así, 'Mione, te quedará atascada así la cara.- se burló Ronald, antes de darle un trago a su jarra de licor.

Por su lado, Harry se limitó a sonreír contenidamente de la broma desde detrás de su jarra, mientras que Sirius soltó una ligera carcajada simpática.

-No me uní a la tripulación del Crookshanks para ser niñera.- gruñó la castaña como respuesta, echándose atrás en su asiento.

-Sólo pensamos que tú serías la más adecuada.- argumentó Harry, y aunque sonaba sincero, Hermione todavía se sentía traicionada al haber ingresado a su habitación y encontrado a la bruja francesa acostada nada menos que en su catre. Había sido un movimiento audaz de parte de los traidores de sus camaradas, eso era algo que debía reconocer, porque hubiera sido imposible que la castaña accediera a tal cosa.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué ella debe permanecer en mi camerino.- objetó. El lugar ya le quedaba ajustado a ella y a Crookshanks como para que además se sumara nada menos que una prisionera.

-El barco está abarrotado con todo el botín y tú misma admitiste que era casi tan peligroso para la veela como para el resto de sus compañeros que compartieran una celda.- respondió Harry, que aún no se rendía y era el más conciliador de los tres magos frente a ella.

-Además, no es como si te estuvieramos dejando a la deriva de una bruja llena de verrugas con cinco siglos de edad. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín, 'Mione, ella es hermosa!- soltó Ronald con una enorme sonrisa, un poco sonrojado por todo el alcohol que había ingerido como festejo por la victoria y, sospechaba Hermione, por sus pensamientos acerca de la rubia veela.

-Por supuesto, mientras que a ti podría patearte el trasero otra vez...- dijo con un poco de malicia, pero el colorado se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa boba, por lo que Hermione concluyó que el alcohol ya se había llevado toda su vergüenza.

La confirmación vino de parte de Ronald cuando volvió a hablar:-No me molestaría que ella me pusiera de espaldas en otra situación.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de demostrara su desaprobación y repugnancia ante aquella insinuación, puesto que Harry intervino.

-Y tú sí la venciste. ¿Lo ves? Eres la mejor opción.- insisitió vehemenemente Harry, y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar por qué él no era una opción, continuó:-¿Realmente crees que Ginny se tomará bien que haya estado durmiendo en el mismo camerino que una veela lo que queda del viaje?

Aquello era un argumento tan válido y bajo de parte de su mejor amigo que Hermione sólo pudo apretar la mandibula para evitar maldecirlo y que comenzara a vomitar babosas descontroladamente.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba tan enojada! Y para colmo de males ya no había un espacio seguro al que retirarse para poder pensar en paz otra alternativa, porque su único espacio seguro era ocupado en ese mismo momento por la fuente del problema. Además, si intentaba irse a cualquier otra parte del enorme barco, cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación la miraría con esa expresión medio divertida y medio envidiosa, sabiendo que la veela había sido designada a su cuidado, y quien sabe qué otras tonterías podrían llegar a pensar e incluso decir al respecto, puesto que aunque fueran personas más o menos decentes en su mayoría, teniendo en cuenta que eran piratas, aún eran magos prejuiciosos que lo poco que sabían de veelas era el mítico "apetito sexual" aparentemente heredado de las sirenas y de su facilidad para seducir a cualquier marinero.

Aunque no lo admitiría a ninguno de sus compañeros, ella misma comprobó la existencia de tal esclavo cuando se sintió afectada con tan sólo estar de pie cerca de la susodicha veela, y eso que sabía, gracias a su investigación, que Fleur Delacour sólo era un cuarto veela.

De las veelas había poca información, sus libros sólo mencionaban los distintos clanes y algunas pocas características. Lo cierto es que encontrarse con la joven Delacour en el Malfoy había sido sacarse la lotería, por lo que se sentía discretamente orgullosa de insistir en el seguimiento de las pocas pistas descubiertas.

Pero no estaba para nada feliz de la situación actual. No. Tener a Delacour cautiva en el navío era una cosa, y tener a Delacour cautiva en SU camerino, era otra muy distinta. Y a diferencia de Ronald, ella no tenía esas intenciones lascivas.

La rubia era bonita, sí, lo había visto bien de cerca. Bien, la palabra bonita no le hacía justicia. Era hermosa-un maldito ángel en la tierra… pero eso no quería decir que Hermione regresaría feliz a admirarla las veinticuatro horas del día en ultramar como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Como capitán de este barco, tengo la palabra final de esta discusión…- anunció Canuto, golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa.

Por supuesto que Hermione estaba a punto de objetar, pero el mago no permitió que continuara.

-Cumpliste con tu tarea de rastreo, no esperabamos menos de ti, 'Mione. Así que ahora puedes relajarte y ayudarnos con este pequeño asunto.- siguió rápidamente el más viejo, al ver que la castaña ya tenía la boca abierta para interrumpirlo.-Porque sinceramente no puedo confiar en nadie más que tú para esto, tal vez Harry sería confiable, pero nadie quiere que Ginevra le eche un cruciatus o lo eche de su habitación al regreso. Así que está todo dicho.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, harta de dar circulos en esta discusión estúpida, y porque además era la segunda vez, desde que se encontraba allí, que Canuto intentaba con el mismo argumento. Así que, con toda la furia que podía demostrar, golpeó la mesa con el puño y se puso de pie con el impulso suficiente como para que la silla cayera de espaldas, y sonrió complacida cuando los tres hombres saltaron en sus asientos, con Ronald incluso atragantándose con su bebida.

-Está bien...- dijo finalmente, mirándolos a los tres piratas, que no sabían si sentirse aliviados porque aceptaba o esperar lo peor por la forma en la que dejó colgando las palabras.-Pero quiero una mayor parte del botín por la molestia extra.

Sirius se recuperó antes que los otros dos, y sonrió mientras asentía complacido.

-Claro que sí, puedes quedarte con Delacour si quieres y todo.

-No tomamos personas como botín.- refutó Hermione, arqueando una ceja, a lo que el hombre profirió una gran carcajada.-Quiero todos los libros que tenía Lucius en su camarote y su escritorio reparado, más mi parte de la mercancía.

-¿Es justo que además de quedarse con Delacour se quede con todo eso más?- interrumpió Ron que estaba al borde de hacer un puchero.

-Cállate Ronald.- contestó rápidamente Harry, golpeando el brazo de su amigo que soltó un chillido descontento.

-Muy bien.- aceptó finalmente Sirius, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y por la mirada que le dio Hermione sabía que el hombre querría algo a cambio, a pesar de que la castaña ya estaba haciendo más de lo pactado originalmente.-Pero deberás convencer a Delacour que te diga dónde están los papeles del acuerdo comercial entre Ryddle y los franceses.

Hermione evaluó la petición, pensando que con un poco de suerte el veritaserum serviría para obtener lo que quería, y que quizás habría un poco en su cofre. Así que tras dejar que unos segundos más pasaran para crear tensión, al final asintió rigidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que aceptaba pero que no estaba del todo feliz con los agregados.

Entonces pareció que tanto Harry como Sirius se relajaban, ya que Ronald estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos desde que el pelinegro lo había amonestado y apenas le dio una segunda mirada, centrándose en la pila de libros que había en una esquina de la habitación.

-Esos son libros de magia oscura. ¿Vas a volverte una bruja malvada, 'Mione?- preguntó con una ligereza que no iba con el contenido de la pregunta.

La castaña parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta y a la vez molesta.

-Claro que no, idiota. Servirá para estar mejor preparados la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a los mortífagos.- respondió y Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros, sonriéndole como si todo fuera una broma.

Además, pensó sombriamente Hermione, quizás allí habría alguna indicación sobre los extraños rituales que Ryddle estaba llevando acabo.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando Crookshanks hizo su aparición.

* * *

Fleur estaba comenzando a exasperarse, había escuchado un par de pasos del otro lado de la puerta, e incluso alguien intentó entrar sin resultado y eso le había puesto los pelos de punta, de una manera tan literal que le había tomado largos minutos concentrarse en su respiración lo suficiente como para calmar su instinto veela que estaba comenzando el proceso de cambio.

A ese punto de la situación, sintiéndose totalmente indignada, maldecía internamente haber sido tan obsecada como para simplemente no aparecerse en Inglaterra, firmar el estúpido acuerdo comercial y regresar.

Pero no, ella quería involucrarse realmente en el negocio, así que le había parecido una muy buena idea, en un primer momento, acompañar el viaje con las primeras mercancías que se enviaban desde Francia a Inglaterra. Así que cuando todo esto terminara y pudiera regresar a sus tierras, se prometió a sí misma inventar un hechizo lo suficientemente potente como para hacer aparecer una montaña de mercancías en la otra parte del mundo si fuera necesario.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el regreso del gato bestial, que evidentemente era seguido por alguien más, que sí pudo desbloquear la puerta…

Enseguida reconoció la melena castaña alborotada y los ojos inteligentes que le devolvieron la mirada con un fastidio similar al propio, aunque esta vez sí pudo apreciar el resto del rostro de su captora. A pesar de sí, la rubia reconoció que aunque no entraba en los parámetros de belleza estereotipados…no, la mujer tenía un atractivo peculiar, una mezcla entre los rasgos típicos ingleses y algo más, que la dejaba por fuera de lo común y la haría sobresalir fácilmente de una marea de aburridos y snobs rostros ingleses.

Pero rápidamente Fleur se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de lugar apreciar a la pirata por sus características físicas, por muy bonitos que pudieran ser sus ojos en forma de almendra que ahora la miraban inquisitivamente. Y además, se sintió totalmente indefensa estando en la posición en la que estaba, mientra la otra se alzaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta gozando de su libertad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- decidió hablar, a pesar de su boca completamente seca y unas nauseas que en cualquier momento la obligaría a devolver hasta lo que no tenía en su estómago.

La bruja ingresó y cerró la puerta, murmando un rápido hechizo sobre la cerradura de la puerta, que Fleur no supo si tomarlo como una buena señal o una muy mala. Sin embargo, ella pareció no dignarse a responderle, yendo directamente hasta el cofre a los pies del catre, moviendo con fluidez la varita para sacar de allí una pequeña botella con poción que sirvió en un pequeño vaso de metal a su costado.

-Bebe.- dijo por fin, acercándoselo a la boca sin más ceremonia.-Te recompondra… parece que te arrolló un dragón.-explicó secamente, a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño con disgusto por la apreciación.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás tratando de engañarme?- objetó tercamente, por más que con un rápido vistazo había reconocido el color brillante de la pócima contra las nauseas.

-No lo sabes. Pero a juzgar por tu aspecto realmente lo necesitas, y yo necesito hacerte unas preguntas.- le indicó la mujer de una manera pragmática que rayaba la soberbia.

Tras unos segundos en los que Fleur dudó, la mujer finalmente se lo apartó, llevándoselo a los labios para darle un buen sorbo.

-¿Ves?- dijo después de unos segundos en lo que no se percibió ningún efecto indeseado, luego, volvió a servir más en el vaso y se lo acercó a la rubia.

Esta vez, aunque todavía suspicaz, Fleur bebió la pócima, aliviada por los efectos casi inmediatos que calmó su malestar. Aún así, no diría las gracias ni por milagro, ya que era principalmente culpa de aquella bruja que estuviera en esa situación.

Se preguntó distraídamente si ella la habría llevado hasta allí y atado a aquel catre, del que parecía ser dueña puesto que esta debía ser su camerino.

-Hermione Granger.- murmuró rápidamente sin mirarla, a lo que la rubia arqueó sus cejas por toda respuesta.-Es mi nombre.

Comprendiendo entonces, Fleur asintió, pensando en qué sería lo mejor para decir ahora que sabía su nombre. No es como si la información le develara algo, no le era familiar, jamás había escuchado de ella y probablemente tampoco buscaría su compañía en otras circunstancias. Eran piratas, por amor a Merlín.

-Somos los piratas de la Orden del Fenix.- continuó la castaña ante su silencio, y allí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

-Los enemigos autoproclamados de Ryddle.- señaló, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Ahora sí tenía una mínima idea de quién era el tal Potter, pero aún nada relacionado a Granger. Estaba bastante segura que ninguna familia inglesa que hubiera sido importante en la sociedad mágica inglesa llevaba ese apellido, a diferencia de los aparentemente fallecidos Potter.

La pirata se encogió de hombros, sin acotar nada más a lo que la francesa había dicho, de hecho, su semblante se mantenía cuidadosamente en blanco. Y Fleur necesitaba tener un poco más de idea de lo que implicaba estar en manos de la Orden, de los que de por sí se rumoreaban cosas en un amplio espectro, que incluían términos como heróicos según los estratos más humildes y otros como cruel, sanguinario y despiadados de parte de las élites y unos cuantos comerciantes en alza del mundo mágico. Por su parte, Fleur estaba más inclinada a decir que eran un completo fastidio, al menos como primera conclusión. Y los maldeciría a todos si era necesario con tal de lograr su libertad.

-¿Por qué viajabas en el Malfoy?- inquirió entonces Granger, luego de darle tiempo a que procesara el dato.

-¿Por qué ustedes atacaron el Malfoy, más bien?- retrucó la francesa, poco dispuesta a darle información.

La otra suspiró, inclinándose sobre su asiento para apoyar los codos en las rodillas y apoyar su mentón sobre su puño cerrado, fingiendo contemplar la situación.

-No sé si lo has notado,- dijo, dándose tiempo para señalarla con el dedo.-Pero no estás en posición de hacer las preguntas.

Fleur iba a contestar que por qué entonces contestó las dos primeras, pero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Además, tú misma lo dijiste, somos los enemigos de Ryddle, ¿Por qué _no_ deberíamos atacar el Malfoy?- continuó, manteniendo la expresión seria aunque su voz delatara el sarcasmo.

Se limitó a no responder y miró hacia otro lado, negándose a continuar con la conversación, o lo que sea que fuera aquel intercambio. Además, sus instintos veela estaban comenzando a agitarse en un mar de pensamientos encontrados.

Unos le decían que se librara de las cadenas y asficciara a la insoportable mujer con sus propias garras. Los otros le decían que se librara de las cadenas y raptara a la mujer como venganza. Y había un murmullo extraño que le susurraba la idea de simplemente seducirla, puesto que la pirata se había visto afectada por su esclavo en su primer y atropellado encuentro.

Aquel pensamiento era quizá el más útil de todos, pero Fleur no tuvo tiempo a desarrollarlo, puesto que Hermione continuó:

-¿Acaso eres la amante de Lucius?

Fleur reaccionó enseguida a tamaña acusación, girándose para mirarla con una expresión de puro asco.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- casi chilló, incorporándose en el catre todo lo que podía.

La castaña sonrió con evidente diversión, y Fleur supo que le había dejado ver un punto débil de su carácter. Pero no importaba, todo lo que quería era poner sus manos sobre la pirata y cobrarse la injuria.

De la manera que fuera. Se contentaría con humillarla un poco por ahora. Y su cuerpo sabía instintivamente cómo hacerlo, comenzando a desatar lentamente su esclavo.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Sabe quién soy?- murmuró en un tono ronco, poniendo cuidado en utilizar su acento sin que se volviera demasiado grueso. La castaña parpadeó, cabeceando ligeramente hacia atrás mientras sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse.

A decir verdad, Fleur jamás se había arriesgado a liberar su esclavo en el círculo social en el que se manejaba. Los magos de la élite mágica humana de París no tomarían a bien que la veela utilizara sus encantos, e incluso Fleur sabía de las falsas acusaciones sobre su madre cuando comenzaron a participar de las fiestas y reuniones de la élite. Era un hecho amargo en el que no quería pensar, los prejuicios abundaban y más de una vez debió levantar la cabeza después de un insulto hiriente de parte de otras señoritas de familias acaudaladas envidiosas de sus rasgos heredados.

Así que observar los efectos era algo, incluso, nuevo para ella. Y observó casi con fascinación la resistencia que ofrecía la pirata, y cómo se esforzaba por hablar con juicio aún siendo afectada por el esclavo.

-Fleur Delacour.- dijo con un prolijo acento francés que agradó a la veela.-Hija de Monsieur Delacour y… Madame Apolline Delacour.

-¿Y por qué crees que estaba en el Malfoy, si no es para hacer negocios?- dijo con fingida ingenuidad la rubia, esperando que Granger bajara sus defensas si ella aparentaba cooperar.

Hermione todavía luchaba con los efectos, sosteniéndose aún en el mar espeso del esclavo veela. Había una parte de Fleur que se deleitaba con su resistencia, ya que era una proeza para cualquier mago.

-Sabían que estaba en ese barco. No ha sido casualidad.- concluyó la veela, cuando las piezas terminaron de caer en su lugar. Todo cerró en cuanto Granger confirmó saber su identidad.

La castaña se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, conteniendo la respiración en un claro intento de despejar su mente. Mordiéndose el labio en un esfuerzo de concentración, sacó la varita de su bota y convocó un hechizo sin palabras, que con rapidez limpió el aire de la densa atmosfera. Enseguida señaló a su propio rostro, manteniendo una esfera de aire limpio alrededor de su boca y nariz.

Sabiendo que su ventaja se terminaría en cuanto la otra mujer recuperara el jucio, Fleur se estiró todo lo que podía sobre el catre, consiguiendo patear el brazo de la pirata que sostenía la varita y multiplicando enseguida el poder de su esclavo en su dirección. Ni bien la mujer se desconcentró y el hechizo flaqueó, el poder de su encanto natural volvió a arremeter.

Granger pareció quedarse muda por un momento, mirándola desenfocadamente por unos segundos y Fleur supo que estaba a punto de ganar…

Si no fuera por el maldito gato bestial que se le echó encima bufando al detectar el ataque a su dueña. Fleur rompió toda su concentración, chillando sorprendida por el inmenso animal, y eso fue directamente proporcional al descontrol de su esclavo.

Porque ni el gato logró su cometido ni Fleur logró el suyo.

El ataque del esclavo veela llegó a un punto tal que terminó por ahogar a la pirata, que se tambaleó en su asiento, terminando por caer al suelo, en un estado de semi inconsciencia que fue absoluto cuando su cabeza golpeó en seco contra las tablas del suelo.

Veela y gato se quedaron congelados ante el sonido, dejando de luchar para mirar a la pirata en el suelo.

-Merde.- gruñó molesta, mirando al gato luego.-Esto es tu culpa.

* * *

Los minutos que la mujer estuvo incosciente en el suelo fueron los más largos de la vida de Fleur. Y probablemente del enorme gato que se sentó al lado de su ama, olisqueándole la nariz tal vez en busca de respiración.

No fuera como si se sintiera culpable al respecto, en sus términos, estaban a mano puesto que Hermione había utilizado un _Desmaius_ en su contra en el enfrentamiento en el Malfoy. Pero esperaba que el golpe seco en la cabeza no fuera grave, puesto que tampoco quería morir allí de hambre o sed si a nadie se le ocurría ir por allí en mucho tiempo.

Estaba siendo un poco dramática al respecto, pero había tenido tanta mala suerte que no se sorprendería si algo así sucediera.

Por fin, la pirata comenzó a moverse y Fleur se incorporó con interés y casi contenta de que estuviera consciente otra vez. Claro que no podía verle el rostro desde su posición pero por lo menos las tablas del suelo no se veían ensangrentadas.

El gato maulló desde su lugar, como si buscara una confirmación oral de parte de su dueña de que todo estaba bien, pero la pirata permaneció en silencio, de espaldas a la francesa mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Mademoiselle Granger?- intentó de una manera conciliadora, pero la bruja la ignoró, destrabando rápidamente la puerta para finalmente salir dando un portazo.

El gato la siguió después de un tenso minuto durante el cual ambos se miraron, un poco descolocados.

Y Fleur se quedó sola en el camerino otra vez, lidiando con los efectos colaterales de su propio esclavo.

* * *

Decir que había sido humillada era poco.

Estaba furiosa y en conflicto con su propio cuerpo. Delacour no tuvo reparos en usar su famoso esclavo veela contra ella y había sido agónico y maravilloso, la sensación se balanceaba entre la euforia, el deseo y la sensación ingrávida de no poder saciarse. Y completamente en contra de su mente racional y ordenada.

Había logrado llegar a duras penas hasta Harry, porque no se le ocurría nadie más que tomara en serio lo que le había sucedido. Y de hecho tardó un buen rato en poder explicarlo.

El pelinegro se dedicó a escucharla en silencio, con expresión seria y preocupada, y no hizo luego ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

-No sé si puedo volver allí esta noche, Harry.- finalizó su relato, molesta de haber perdido su único santuario en el enorme navío.

Su amigo asintió en comprensión.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, no estaremos mucho más en ultramar, y me ocuparé de atender a Delacour yo mismo, lo siento por haberte puesto en ese lugar.- dijo sentidamente.

La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero por otro lado, Hermione sentía que había sido derrotada en su propio territorio. Fleur había conseguido dar vuelta los papeles, y ella terminó siendo la interrogada.

-Espera, Harry, tal vez pueda con esto.- se precipitó antes de que su amigo saliera, y este arqueó una ceja interrogante ante el cambio repentino.-¿Todavía tienes el veritaserum que te dio Snape?

* * *

Fleur escuchó los pasos a través del pasillo, que se detuvieron justo del otro lado de la puerta. Enseguida, los hechizos desbloqueados y…entró el tal Potter con una bandeja en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada de que no fuera Granger, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, su lado veela reberberaba a la espera de volver a verla. Pero sabía que sería un error si lo manifestaba de cualquier forma.

-¿Monsieur Potter?- dijo, sabiendo que la mejor defensa sería un buen ataque.

El joven asintió, dejando que la bandeja quedara flotando a un costado del catre, y Fleur adivinó que el objeto estaba encantado para tales fines.

-¿Ya me conocía o escuchó mi nombre de la boca de Lucius?- preguntó a su vez el pelinegro, acomodándose las gafas con interés.

-La verdad es que lo escuché de Lucius, más su nombre no me es desconocido.- respondió educadamente la rubia, intentando cambiar el enfoque con su entrevistador esta vez.

Potter asintió nuevamente, no pareciendo demasiado preocupado al respecto.

-Debe tener unas cuantas preguntas, señorita Delacour.- dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes había estado Granger. Tranquilamente, vertió agua en un vaso y se lo acercó a la veela.

La rubia lo tomó, dudando al principio si beber o no el contenido, tomándolo sólo cuando Potter vertió agua en otro vaso y bebió con tranquilidad. Entonces cedió a los pedidos de su garganta y bebió el contenido aparentando no estar todo lo sedienta que en realidad estaba.

-Debe saber que está a bordo del Crookshanks, perteneciente a la Orden del Fenix.- le explicó el mago, en tanto cortó prolijamente unas rebanadas de pan.

-Y a decir verdad, nunca imaginé que ser prisionera de piratas sería como esto.- señaló Fleur como respuesta, sin pensar realmente lo que decía, y el mago le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo decir lo mismo sobre el comportamiento de Malfoy, atacando a la hija de su futuro socio.- retrucó Potter, permaneciendo templado, como si su observación pudiera parecer inocente.

La rubia no se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso, no sabía si creer que Malfoy había pensado que lo traicionó o si el hombre habría querido eso desde un principio y en el fragor de la batalla, nadie podría afirmar luego a ciencia cierta quien podría haberla atacado con una aquella maldición imperdonable. Porque sí, Fleur había leído los labios de Lucius formando las palabras oscuras.

Potter pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba en su silencio.

-Sabe que esa gente no es honorable. Ryddle y su gente no son magos y brujas confiables.- le dijo con seriedad, pero en un tono mucho más amistoso que el que alguna vez había podido usar Granger.

-Lo dice un pirata.- contestó sin pensar, y vio a Harry titubear cuando estaba alcanzándole el plato con pan.

-Quizá por eso debería al menos considerar lo que le estoy diciendo.- sonrió luego recuperando la compostura, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y mirandola con atención.-¿Iba usted camino a cerrar trato con Ryddle, verdad?

-Sí.

-¿El trato era una acuerdo comercial a gran escala, aparentemente beneficioso para su familia, verdad?

-Sí, al menos eso parecía. Algunos detalles no están claros.

-¿Y por qué usted de todas las personas para cerrar el trato?

-Mi padre no confiaba en nadie más. Ryddle insistió con un contrato mágico, y esos contratos siempre tienen algo oculto.

-¿Iba camino a discutirlo?

-Sí.

-¿Pero ya están comerciando?

-Sí, esta fue una primera compra de Ryddle. Es más bien una cortesía para demostrar buena voluntad.

El torrente de preguntas se detuvo y Fleur ya era dolorosamente consciente de que el agua estaba turbada con veritaserum. Aprovechando que el mago estaba pensando en su próxima pregunta y que él también había bebido, contraatacó:

-¿Asaltaron el barco para impedir que cerráramos el trato?

-Sí.- respondió automáticamente el mago, que no dejó de sonreír a pesar de ver que Fleur había comprendido el juego.

-¿Por qué?

-Si Ryddle se expande al continente no sabemos de lo que podrá ser capaz.- admitió con seriedad el pelinegro.

-¿Es realmente el monstruo que se rumorea?

-Sí, y es más aún que los rumores.

Fleur asintió ante la respuesta, y cuando el mago se incorporó para marcharse, arriesgó una última pregunta.

-¿Granger está bien?

-Sí. Sólo muy furiosa por lo que hiciste.

-¿Regresará?

-Tal vez, ¿Quieres que regrese?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.- confesó, demostrando su propio conflicto interno.

Potter se giró a mirarla, ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la bandeja flotaba sobre la palma de su otra mano.

-Este es su camerino, regresará tarde o temprano.- respondió el mago, manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa.

-Es bonito. Para ser el camerino de un barco pirata…- observó distraídamente.

-Somos más que piratas, señorita Delacour.- dijo a modo de cierre el pelinegro y se marchó.

* * *

 **Hola! muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios ( E y omaribacache316) muchas gracias a ustedes por continuar leyendo! Gracias también a quienes continúan interesadxs en la historia y dieron sus follows y favs :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD. Me gustaría saber qué piensan hasta ahora de cómo va la historia, a quienes ya la conocían y a los nuevos por aquí.**


	3. Juramento

**(Notas al final)**

 **III. Juramento**

Levantó la cabeza, viendo a su amigo salir de su camerino. Harry tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y sus ojos verdes chispeaban por la misma razón que tenía a la bruja frunciendo el ceño. Lo siguió en silencio de regreso a su camerino, manteniendo el hechizo silenciador en sus pisadas hasta que estuvieron allí.

-Funcionó.- dijo Harry, dejándose caer en su catre.-Además, ella quiere que vuelvas.

Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. Por un lado, estaba satisfecha con que el plan hubiera funcionado, Fleur además había creído que Harry también estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum, y creería en su palabra. Si bien el mago ni siquiera tuvo que mentir, sabía que en las circunstancias en las que estaban no confiaría en lo que le dijeran. Pero no esperaba que preguntara por ella, ni mucho menos que quisiera que regresara.

-Tal vez cree que es más facil engañarme a mí que a ti. Ella no intentó usar el esclavo contra ti, Harry.- dijo, casi pensando en voz alta, sin importarte que su inseguridad se notara. Encontrarse en ese lugar le era poco frecuente, siempre había tenido la inteligencia suficiente para preveer esas situaciones, y de pronto una muchachita de la élite francesa la había dejado en ridículo.

-O tal vez es algo más.- aventuró su amigo, y Hermione hizo una mueca en respuesta.-Sé que no lo notaste, pero sucedió _algo_ cuando te acercaste a ella en el barco...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

-Harry, no seas tonto, estaba hechizada.

Harry frunció el seño ligeramente, y luego de notar la mirada testaruda de su amiga, sólo se encogió de hombros:-Creo que ella realmente se sentía culpable por lo que hizo.

Consideró la posibilidad unos pocos segundos, mirando los ojos vibrantes de su amigo que se veía muy convencido de su idea. Al final lo descartó, ella sabía muy bien que Delacour sólo estaba buscando una manera de escapar, no por medio de los métodos que ella utilizaría, o tampoco Harry, que tenía la capacidad seductora de una babosa de fuego. Podía tomar como ejemplo su historia con Ginny y la frustración de esta ante la ingenuidad del mago para darse cuenta de que lo estaba invitando a una cita.

Así que simplemente se limitó a suspirar, asumiendo que fuera como fuera, tendría que regresar.

-Tengo todo mi trabajo allí, tendré que volver por lo menos para buscar los pergaminos.

* * *

Fleur permaneció sola al menos un par de horas más, sin contar la compañía del gato que había regresado para acostarse en la silla en el rincón. Y estaba comenzando a sentir la urgencia de ir al baño cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Para su alivio, o sus nervios, era Granger.

Que no dijo absolutamente nada, apenas si la miró antes de dirigirse a su escritorio. Y Fleur casi hubiera estado bien con aquello, si no tuviera la necesidad acusiante de hacer sus necesidades.

-Granger.- la llamó, cortando el tenso silencio.

Por toda respuesta, la pirata murmuró algo que no llegó a entender, pero ella no pensaba aguantarse.

-Granger, tengo que usar las letrinas.

La admisión consiguió llamarle la atención a la castaña, que se giró levemente para mirarla con las cejas muy arqueadas, un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿No pretenderás que…?- comenzó, sin querer terminar la pregunta, la perspectiva de pasarse semanas encadenadas a ese catre le parecían un infierno.

-Oh, no. Claro que no, ese es mi catre.- le respondió rápidamente, acercándose a ella con la varita en la mano. Antes de hacer nada, le advirtió:-No intentes nada estúpido, tienes absolutamente todas las de perder aquí, Delacour.

La rubia se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y en su lugar asintió con la cabeza, esperando pacientemente que la otra mujer la desatara. Le parecía muy obvia su observación, primero debía conseguir su varita si pretendía al menos intentar huir.

* * *

Las letrinas se encontraban en la popa, y estaban agradablemente más limpias de lo que esperaba. Fue un poco complicado el asunto, puesto que Granger había hechizado sus muñecas con esposas mágicas igual que sus tobillos, aunque el largo de la cadena mágica le permitía caminar decentemente.

Además, le había advertido seriamente que no intentara escaparse saltando a la mar, cosa a la que Fleur simplemente resopló, objetando que con semejantes esposas no sería tan estúpida, y que ella no era una maldita sirena.

Cuando salió del pequeño espacio, se encontró con Hermione y un hombre de cabello color arena que la miró con demasiada simpatía. Para desagrado de Fleur, también había escuchado parte de lo que él estaba diciéndole…

Y básicamente le estaba preguntando con mucha curiosidad a Granger si las veelas eran tan ardientes como se rumoreaba. Fleur no sabía si el pirata realmente no tenía el don de la discreción o no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pero al menos se sonrojó ante la mirada punzante que le dirigió.

-Ehem, bueno, pues, 'Mione, tú podrás con esto. Tienes la experiencia.- finalizó el mago aunque la castaña permaneció en silencio.

El silencio se prolongó entre ambas mientras el joven se alejaba con pasos apurados a través del pequeño pasillo. Y aunque Fleur sentía curiosidad acerca de la última frase del tonto mago, se limitó a mirar a Hermione, esperando que ella reaccionara.

La bruja la miraba con una expresión extraña y Fleur juró que había un rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Granger. He terminado.- dijo para cortar con el extraño momento.

Eso la hizo reaccionar por fin, y asintió rígida, haciéndole una seña para que comenzara a caminar de regreso al camarote.

Esa noche, luego de una cena frugal ofrecida por Granger, Fleur se derrumbó de casancio en el catre, un poco más aliviada de que no volvieran a encadenarla a este. Lo último que supo de la otra bruja era que estaba leyendo en su escritorio, a la luz de una lámpara mágica que flotaba sobre el escritorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un maullido de Crookshanks, sentado en el medio de la pequeña habitación, el enorme gato miraba desde el suelo a su ama, aparentemente ofendido, en tanto esta dormía profundamente en una hamaca colgada de la estructura del techo, y Fleur adivinó que era la silla transfigurada. Sonrió ante la escena, notando que la mujer tenía un grueso libro abierto en su regazo y probablemente se había quedado dormida mientras leía, a juzgar por la lámpara mágica que seguía flotando a su costado.

La escena fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta, que despertaron rápidamente a la castaña que se agitó, balanceándo con su movimiento la hamaca.

-'Mione, Canuto nos espera arriba. Dice que Delacour también está invitada a tomar el té.- exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz masculina.

Hermione parpadeó soñolienta, pero hizo un sonido de asentimiento a nadie en particular, puesto que se escucharon los pasos del hombre alejándose. Mientras la pirata comenzaba a despertarse, Fleur pensó distraídamente en la cantidad de ruido que hacía cualquier movimiento sobre la madera, pensamiento que reafirmó cuando la pirata saltó desde la hamaca haciendo crujir el suelo al aterrizar.

-Ya oíste, Delacour.- dijo con la voz aún tomada por el sueño, mientras convocaba agua en un pequeño cuenco para lavarse la cara.

-¿Estoy invitada a tomar el té?- inquirió intentando no sonar sarcástica, moviendo los pies con impaciencia.

-No vamos a tomar el té, vamos a un interrogatorio.- la corrigió la pirata limpiando el cuenco y llenándolo nuevamente para ofrecérselo a Fleur.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo con cansancio la rubia, aceptando el cuenco feliz de poder asearse.

-No vamos a interrogarte a ti, mujer, sino a Malfoy. Canuto cree que te gustaría escucharlo.- le explicó, colocándose las botas rápidamente.

La rubia no respondió más que con un asentimiento de cabeza distraído. Curiosa de saber quién era Canuto y qué quería que escuchara de Malfoy.

Fleur finalmente conoció la cubierta del Crookshanks, que resultó más decente de lo esperado. El navío era enorme, contaba con tres mástiles en total, la estructura de la madera se veía cuidada y la tripulación ya estaba activa e iba y venía por toda la embarcación realizando las tareas matutinas. Como no podía ser de otra manera, unos cuantos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla.

Fleur ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos de vuelta, ya que detestaba la mirada lujuriosa que los hombres solían darle la primera vez que la veían. Y la segunda, probablemente la tercera y cuarta también... Hasta que ella les lanzara una mirada gélida y aterradora para disuadirlos.

Se reunieron con Potter delante de la puerta de la cámara del capitán, y el joven mago les sonrió cordialmente, deseándole los buenos días a ambas.

-¿Cómo dormiste, 'Mione?- preguntó el pelinegro a la pirata que todavía parecía medio dormida.

Y aunque fuera a su amigo, Hermione sólo le dedicó una mirada silenciosa, cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera ofendida por la pregunta.

Por Merlín, qué bruja antipática.

Alguien abrió la puerta del otro lado, y les hizo seña para que entraran. Fleur tardó un poco, pero finalmente reconoció al pirata pelirrojo con el que se había enfrentado durante el abordaje.

-Ronald, un placer.- dijo con una sonrisa tonta el pelirrojo, y Fleur se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dudosa de aceptar la mano que le ofrecía el mago. Tardó unos pocos segundos más en relacionar que era su voz la que las había llamado hacía unos minutos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Afortunadamente Hermione los interrumpió, empujando la mano de su compañero al pasar por el medio entre ambos. Lejos de ofenderse, Ronald pareció divertido ante aquello.

-Canuto vendrá en un momento.- explicó el pelirrojo luego, alejándose de la veela para avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación donde había cuatro sillas en semicirculo, rodeando otra más. La rubia adivinó que sería allí donde harían el interrogatorio. Tomaron asiento y se quedaron en silencio mientras Harry invocaba las tazas y los platos que estaban sobre una mesa.

No estaban ni a medio desayuno cuando la figura demacrada de Malfoy apareció en la puerta, y Fleur tuvo que disimular un respingo en su asiento por la sorpresa, ya que estaba distraída observando con detenimiento la habitación llena de mapas, pergaminos, libros y botellas vacías por doquier.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una voz extrañamente alegre que venía desde detrás del mago sangre pura, y enseguida empujaron a Malfoy que casi tropezó con sus pies mostrando a quien había hablado en realidad.

Fleur supuso que el mago que llevaba casi a rastras a un Lucius poco cooperativo, no debía ser otro que Canuto. El hombre era alto, de cabello casi hasta los hombros, tan descuidado como su barba con bigote retorcido, y tenía una sonrisa casi lunática. Lo que era muy obvio, es que parecía feliz de arrastrar a Malfoy.

Canuto sentó de un empujón al sangre pura en la silla, y lo encadenó con facilidad, sacando sin demora una pócima de su bolsillo e intentó hacer que Malfoy la bebiera. Por supuesto que este se resistió, lo que resultó en una escena bizarra en la que Sirius sostenía al rubio por la mandíbula y ambos se insultaban sin descanso el uno al otro.

Fleur se removió un poco incómoda en su silla, mirando a los otros tres, descubriendo que mientras Harry luchaba por mantener una expresión neutra con un éxito decente, Ronald tenía problemas para esconder su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té y Hermione se veía avergonzada, mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi sin darse cuenta, Fleur sonrió ante esto, curiosa al comprobar que Hermione podía hacer más expresiones que su habitual seño fruncido.

-Déjame que te ayude.- dijo por fin Harry, incorporándose para acercarse y sosteniendo a Lucius que en un primer momento intentó morder al joven mago.

Pasaron un par de minutos más hasta que pudieron hacer que Malfoy tragara el veritaserum, en los que Fleur sinceramente se sorprendió de la resistencia que podía ofrecer el hombre, aunque se alegró que la ridícula escena terminara.

Ambos piratas se alejaron de Malfoy cuando se aseguraron de poner un par de gotas en su lengua, y los ojos inyectados de sangre del mago sangre pura la miraron con un odio que Fleur se alegró de que esuviera encadenado a esa silla.

-Tú. Maldita perra traidora.- siseó el rubio, con un gesto de desprecio que le pareció un poco exagerado.

-Pst, Malfoy, compórtate.- lo amonestó Canuto dándole una cachetada. Era bastante evidente que lo hacía más por gusto que para salvar el honor de la veela.

-Intentaste matarme.- lo acusó sin dejarse amedrentar Fleur, sentándose erguida en su silla de manera que pudiera disimular que los grilletes mágicos en sus muñecas todavía estaban allí.

El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.-Hubiera sido perfecto que tu padre creyera que estos imbéciles habían asesinado a su querida hija. La armada francesa se habría encargado de todos ustedes, ratas asquerosas.

Fleur frunció el seño, realmente irritada por la declaración.

-Ustedes están intentando estafarnos. – dijo, dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad de quitarse la duda, después de haber releído cientos de veces el maldito contrato.

Lucius sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los dientes en un gesto casi depredador.

\- Qué suerte que estabas tú para impedirlo, ¿Eh?- comenzó sarcasticamente, con una sonrisa rabiosa,-El imbécil de tu padre hubiera firmado sin leer dos veces. Hay algo de los compañeros veela que los vuelve más inútiles de lo que debieron ser antes para caer en las garras de bestias como ustedes…

Las palabras llenas de veneno realmente molestaron a la rubia, que estaba a punto de incorporarse para abalanzarse sobre el mago y darle su merecedio, si no hubiera sido por un hechizo que se le adelantó y golpeó a Malfoy con suficiente fuerza como para hacer caer la silla de espaldas haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Se sorprendió al ver que el hechizo provenía de la varita en ristre de Granger, cuyo rostro demostraba tanta furia que parecía había recibido ella el insulto.

Canuto, que había dado un paso hacia atrás ante el hechizo, se pasó los dedos por el bigote retorciéndose los extremos, mientras esperaba que Lucius dejara de quejarse. El resto permaneció mudo, Hermione incluída que se negó a mirar a la veela aún cuando ésta le estaba dando miradas insistentes intentando comunicarse.

-Ey, tonto, ¿Qué otros barcos de Ryddle hay en la mar?- preguntó luego de un minuto, tocándolo con la punta de la bota en el hombro.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, ¿Estás diciendo que toda la flota de Ryddle está tomando una siesta?

-No lo sé, Ryddle no nos dice qué otras naves zarpan. Precisamente por esto.

Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus compañeros, que tampoco estaban satisfechos con la noticia. El mago lo intentó un par de veces más, pero Lucius no dio las respuestas que esperaba a la Orden, y pronto llamó a otros marinos para que se llevaran al mago de vuelta a su celda.

No estaban contentos con el resultado, y era bastante evidente en Sirius que no se privó de asestar un puñetazo en el ojo de Malfoy cuando el hombre se rió en su cara por frustrar sus planes. Sin embargo, evitaron hacer comentario alguno, por fuera de los insultos que Ronald profirió luego de que se lo llevaran.

Entonces, Canuto tomó asiento en la silla que antes había ocupado Lucius, dirigiéndose hacia ella sin demorar más la situación:

-¿Y ahora qué piensa usted de sus nuevos socios?- preguntó sin rodeos, estirándose con los dedos el mismo bigote que antes había estado retorciéndose.

Fleur notó, sin siquiera tener que mirarlos realmente, que los otros tres estaban a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Está claro que no puedo confiar en ellos.- dijo reuniendo toda la fuerza posible para continuar:-Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda confiar en ustedes.

Escuchó que Ronald resoplaba a su costado, mientras que los otros dos permanecían en silencio. Sirius sólo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, puede considerar este como un gesto de buena fe.

-Tal vez necesite un par de gestos más.- replicó rápidamente, haciendo chasquear los grilletes separando sus muñecas tanto como le permitía la cadena invisible.

Canuto pareció pensarlo unos segundos, luego sonrió finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza:

-Pues bien, 'Mione, ¿Podrías hacernos el honor?- dijo señalando las muñecas de la rubia.

Fleur estaba esperando que Hermione se negara, pero la bruja se limitó a acercarse, murmurando los hechizos pertinentes para deshacer los grilletes. Y si bien esperaba por lo menos una mirada de reproche, los ojos chocolate de la mujer le dirigieron una mirada rápida y discreta.

-Siéntase como una invitada.- le dijo el mago, dándole una sonrisa socarrona.-Llegaremos a nuestro destino en un par de semanas, lamentablemente no contamos con polvos flu allí. Así que desde allí podrá tomarse otro barco a Londers. Le doy mi palabra.

Fleur asintió con aparente tranquilidad, conteniendo su felicidad de estar tan cerca de recuperar su libertad.

-Eso sí, deberá hospedarse con Hermione el resto del viaje, no tenemos más lugar disponible.- señaló Canuto con un encogimiento de hombros y cuando todos comenzaron a moverse de sus lugares, continuó:-Harry, por favor, escolta a la señorita Delacour al camerino y Hermione, quédate un momento más, necesito hablar contigo.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada rápida a Granger, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque tenía los nudillos blancos en la mano que estaba sujetando el respaldo de su propia silla, debido a la fuerza que probablemente estaba haciendo. Hubiera deseado ver un poco más de la interacción, pero Harry le habló, indicándole que era momento de salir de allí.

* * *

-Perdóneme, Monsieur Potter, si me resulta difícil creer que será tan sencillo.- habló Fleur, mientras se dirigían a la escotilla.

-¿A que sé refiere, señorita Delacour?- preguntó Harry permaneciendo tranquilo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

-Al hecho de que podré ser libre sin más consecuencias.- respondió mirando por sobre el hombro al mago que le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa ya usual en su rostro.

-No hay más razón para que esté aquí. Y como bien señaló Malfoy, no es conveniente que la armada francesa mágica se ensañe contra nosotros. Nuestro objetivo es Ryddle.- aseguró Harry, y la rubia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Hermione retornó al camarote unas horas después, encontrando a la veela sentada en el catre, con su libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts en las manos. Todavía estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos intentando hacer conexiones mentales que le ayudaran a contrar nuevos caminos, como para distraerse reprendiéndola por tocar su pequeña biblioteca.

Canuto había sido bastante claro con lo que le pedía, a pesar de que ella no estuviera para nada feliz de sus constantantes nuevas tareas, no porque no le gustara sentirse útil, sino porque no dejaban de ser sobre Delacour.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, levitando el almuerzo de su problema actual directo al catre sin mediar más palabras, enseguida transformando la hamaca en su silla nuevamente para sentarse en su escritorio, mirando la madera oscura del mueble como si sus vetas pudieran develarle el siguiente paso a seguir.

Podía sentir la mirada de la rubia en ella, como si le perforara la espalda. Pero no había nada que decir, descargar su frustración en la veela sería una tontería y tampoco es que estuvieran en tan buenos términos como para pedirle cooperación amablemente.

-Granger, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- interrumpió el silencio Fleur, para su gran disgusto.

Se giró, esperando que la consulta fuera lo más sencilla posible para poder volver a sus enfurruñamientos mentales.

-¿Alguna vez leíste los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

La verdad es que la sorprendió la ligereza de la pregunta.

-Sí, claro que sí, hace unos años.- dijo, girando ahora también la silla para enfrentar a la veela que revolvía el cuenco de sopa con un aire pensativo.-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ryddle lleva una copia del libro a todos lados.- observó, mirando a Hermione esperando a que le dijera por qué un mago adulto como él haría tal cosa.

Hermione parpadeó en un gesto confuso, intentando recordar una por una las historias que había en el libro.

-Quizás sea un libro falso, ya sabes, los muggles suelen cambiar la tapa de los libros para despistar sobre su contenido real.- señaló, mientras comenzaba a buscar en su biblioteca de libros encogidos mágicamente su propia copia.

-No lo creo, quizás tenía un hechizo Glamour, pero Ryddle sí conocía las historias. Le dijo a mi hermana menor que su favorita era la La Fabula de los Tres Hermanos.- respondió Fleur, que seguía con interés los movimientos de la pirata.

Hermione encontró el libro y se detuvo un segundo para procesar el relato de la rubia.

-¿Conoces a Ryddle?- inquirió un poco sorprendida. La información que había podido reunir acerca de Fleur Delacour sólo decía que su participación en los negocios de su padre era muy reciente, en los últimos años, luego de que se graduara en Beauxbatons, no había información certera que la indicara como participante activa en negociaciones comerciales.

-Fue en una cena a la que fuimos invitados por los Avery cuando visitamos Londres el año pasado. En perspectiva, fue una cena de negocios. Los Avery lo hicieron para que mi padre conociera a Ryddle y éste se ganara su confianza.- relató la rubia, y Hermione se sorprendió de lo cooperativa que estaba siendo de repente.

-¿No fue de tu agrado el señor Ryddle?- preguntó la castaña sin poder con su genio. Le disgustaba pensar en la escena.

La rubia rodó los ojos.-Me pareció frío y rígido como buen inglés.- respondió con una sonrisa que le hacía saber que se trataba de una provocación.

-Un frío inglés que lleva libros de cuentos infantiles a todos lados.- murmuró la inglesa sin dejarse amedrentar, tomando su varita para devolver su forma original a su propio libro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

-Era exactamente como ese.- señaló Fleur desde su lugar, reconociendo los dibujos de la portada.-Y a propósito, ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Hermione inspeccionó el libro, pasando los dedos por las runas del lomo. Iba a ignorar a la veela, pero ella tan insistente como siempre, le arrojó una costra de pan para llamar su atención.

-Canuto no dijo nada sobre que debería devolverte tu varita.- respondió entonces en un tono plano.

Porque era cierto. Y Delacour resopló con molestia.

-Pensé que ya había superado el status de prisionera.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para sonreírle y echarse un comentario sarcástico, pero se encontró con que Fleur había abandonado su lugar en la cama para acercarse, más precisamente asomando desde su hombro derecho, entrando completamente en su espacio personal.

-Era exactamente así, escrito en runas.- observó la rubia que, o no notó la incomodidad de la castaña o simplemente no le importó. Ante el silencio de Hermione, que estaba teniendo problemas en enfocarse, continuó:-A ustedes los ingleses realmente les gustan los libros viejos, ¿Mhhm? En Francia estas ediciones son más bien una reliquia.

Hermione no le siguió el juego, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración y concentrarse en el olor a libro viejo que tanto la tranquilizaba… y no en cómo olía la veela, que era una mezcla donde predominaba el aroma a vainilla y otras flores, mezcladas con un leve olor a sudor producto de los días agitados.

La percepción le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, puesto que era imposible no relacionar el momento presente al del día anterior, cuando el esclavo veela la había, prácticamente, atacado. La sensación le duró horas y se sentía muy similar a aquel momento, como si la presencia veela hubiera estado constantemente respirándole en el oído.

Intentando despejarse, haciendo un esfuerzo mental para que su cuerpo reprimiera las respuestas más emocionales, aspiró nuevamente el olor del libro en tanto pasaba las páginas rápidamente para llegar al final de la historia mencionada.

En la última página había un simbolo dibujado, y Fleur tarareó para sí misma en reconocimiento, apoyando su dedo índice sobre este.

-Lo he visto antes.- dijo pensativamente la rubia.

-¿En dónde?- preguntó Hermione, luego de que la otra hiciera una aparente pausa demasiado extensa para su gusto.

-No te lo diré a menos que me devuelvas mi varita.- respondió entonces con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

-¡Argh! ¡Por Merlín! Eres insufrible.- exclamó Hermione incorporándose de su asiento, sumamente irritada por el comportamiento de la veela.-Esto no es un juego.- le advirtió, empujando un dedo contra el pecho de la rubia.

-Claro que no. Mi libertad no es juego. Los negocios de mi familia no son juego.- respondió con la misma animosidad la veela, acercándose un paso más a la pirata, como si quisiera sernirse sobre ella utilizando la diferencia de altura para intimidarla.

-Hay cosas mucho más importantes aquí que los negocios. Hablo de vidas en juego, Fleur.- gruñó, con la paciencia estaba muy cerca de agotarse.

La veela no respondió por unos segundos, pero lo que dijo luego hizo que Hermione prefiriera su silencio anterior.

-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.- murmuró la veela, con un aire definitivamente seductor.

Hermione fue consciente que prácticamente estaban respirando el mismo aire, y sus fosas nasales comenzaron a picar gracias a las feromonas veela, en tanto notaba que los ojos de la rubia se oscurecían. Desafortunadamente, no estaba de humor para tontos juegos de seducción, y estaba cansada de mostrarse débil frente al encanto de la francesa.

-Te diré qué.- comenzó, hablando lentamente y comprobando que tenía toda la atención de la otra, que se asemejaba cada vez más a un animal al acecho.-Puedes hacer que diga tu nombre muchas veces más…

Hermione estaba en una lucha interna, convocando toda su fuerza de voluntad, recordando cada bendita vez que una mujer se le había acercado con _esas_ intenciones. Ciertamente, ella no era virgen y tampoco ingenua, solamente tenía la obstinación de poner su misión como primer lugar, por delante y por fuera de cualquier acto romántico. Pero si Fleur era tan insistente con aquello, quizás debería adaptarse.

-Si me ayudas, te ayudaré a ti. Tu varita está en el camarote del capitán, no podíamos arrisgarnos a que la convocaras como en la batalla.- señaló, manteniéndose aún cuando la veela levantó una mano para acomodar un mechón de su rebelde melena detrás de su oreja.

- _¿La conseguirás para mí?_ \- murmuró Fleur cayendo en su idioma natal, que afortunadamente podía seguir gracias a que lo hablaba.

- _Oui, mademoiselle_.- dijo intentando que su acento fuera fluido, y notó que la rubia sonreía ante las palabras.-Sólo tienes que decirme lo que sabes de Ryddle y sus negocios.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

-Mhn, ayudarlos tal vez no sea una mala decisión, pero necesito garantías.

Hermione sabía que podía estar cerca de conseguir su objetivo, o podía simplemente adentrarse aún más en la boca del lobo para nada, y no sabía cuán fuerte era la poción que Sirius le había dado para resistir el esclavo, teniendo en cuenta que era más bien una poción para repeler el encanto de las sirenas y que había ciertas diferencias entre la magia de ambos. Además, una cosa eran las feromonas, y otra el efecto que se asemejaba a una caricia suave y cálida que comenzaba a recorrer su piel.

-Te escucho.- aceptó finalmente, esperando resistir lo suficiente como para no sucumbir y terminar de humillarse.

Fleur sonrió de esa manera deslumbrante y depredadora que haría caer a cualquier incauto.

-Tú, serás mi garantía.- solicitó en un tono sorprendentemente serio, y Heremione no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, más permaneció en silencio esperando que la francesa continuara:-Me escoltarás de regreso a mi familia. A cambio te diré todo lo que sepa para que atrapes a Ryddle y sus socios. Después de todo hasta nos conviene a ambas.

Hermione no pudo evitar solar una risa incrédula, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación.

-¿Y cómo sabrás que cumpliré con mi palabra? ¿Esperas que haga un juramento inquebrantable con Crookshanks como testigo?- inquirió, intentando parecer más relajada sobre el asunto que lo que de verdad se sentía.

La veela negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Claro que no, las veelas tenemos nuestras propias formas de pactar estos asuntos. Pues bien, ¿aceptas?

Hermione lo pensó por un momento, teniendo la suficiente consciencia del momento como para no parecer que flaqueaba ni que se sentía incapaz de cumplir una tarea tan sencilla como escoltar a Fleur hasta su familia.

Finalmente, esperando no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo como para que Fleur se retractara, asintió con la cabeza con seriedad.

La veela sonrió, y Hermione fue testigo de cómo un color negro petroleo parecía brotar desde sus pupilas alcanzando el borde de sus iris. No era capaz de apartar la mirada de allí, pero sí notó que una magia densa crepitando alrededor de ambas, que le resultó muy similar a su primer encuentro.

-Espera una segundo. ¿Qué sucederá si no puedo cumplir mi juramento?- se le ocurrió de repente, notando que había información que Fleur no estaba proporcionándole.

-Estarás maldita. Cualquier veela reconocerá la marca de la maldición y podrá encargarse de tu injuria si no lo hago yo antes, por supuesto.- le informó con voz grave, a lo que intentó no tragar espeso ante la perspectiva de que una veela la despedazara con sus garras.

-Bien, no sucederá de todas maneras, cumpliré con mi palabra.- respondió luego de una pausa en la que estuvo segura la francesa estaba midiendo su reacción.

De todas maneras, su respuesta pareció complacerla, surgiendo nuevamente una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. De hecho, Fleur en general parecía estar brillando suavemente. Pero Hermione no tuvo mucho más tiempo para hacer observaciones, puesto que la veela se adelantó, tomándola por el rostro con ambas manos en su mejilla y mentón y acercándola a ella hasta unir sus labios.

A pesar del movimiento fluido, Hermione se sintió un poco fuera de lugar por una fracción de segundo, hasta que sintió la magia poderosa sellándose a través del beso. Los labios suaves se apartaron luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, en los que la inglesa sintió que todo a su alrededor, o tal vez su corazón, se detuvo.

Ambas abrieron los ojos luego, mirándose profundamente durante un espacio que no tuvo definición. Cuando Fleur parecía dispuesta a volver a conectar sus bocas, cosa que Hermione estuvo segura ya no formaba parte del trato, alcanzó a recuperar su juicio lo suficiente como para apartarse y romper con la esfera íntima que se había creado durante el hechizo.

Ignoró la expresión ofendida de Fleur cuando se vio rechazada, y buscó distraerla-y distraerse, con algo que esperaba que le interesara aún más.

-Vamos a pedirle a Canuto tu varita. Estará feliz de saber que cooperarás.- le dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta e ignorando la forma en que su cuerpo parecía arder, especialmente sus labios.

Cuando vio a la francesa sonreír y asentir, mientras abría la puerta para salir, dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

 **Hola! acotaciones sobre este capítulo, por un lado, estoy queriendo arreglar algunos baches, como personajes como Lucius que no cortaban ni pinchaban antes y estaban desaprovechados. Señalaron correctamente la actitud de Ron, la explicación es que sentí que de repente se volvió "uno de los malos" en esta historia, y creo que no es necesario... no sé, es un miembro válido del trío de oro, así que mejor darle un poco más de profundidad al personaje... tampoco que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga (puaj, hasta JK sabe que la pareja de Hermione y Ron... tiene serios problemas. Ja!)**

 **Podría seguir comentando y comentando cosas, pero mejor paso a agradecerles por sus favoritos, follows, y reviews: Theastral212 (Hola hola otra vez! que bueno que estés por acá :), gracias por el apoyo, lo valoro mucho!); E (gracias por los comentarios! me alegra leer que creas que los cambios han sido para bien, y espero que la historia continúe atrapándote! creo que era necesario darles -o intentar, al menos- darles más profundidad y salir un poco de los estereotipos de personajes de ff -o intentarlo jaja-); imandrewX (muchas gracias! hago una promesa solemne de terminar esta historia cueste lo que cueste!); Loriel (y yo me alegro de que continúen leyéndola! muchas gracias, espero que te esté gustando); Callieg (gracias! de nuevo, me alegro de estar por acá de nuevo, el fandom es pequeño sí, y a mi misma me pasa que hay historias que amo y quedaron en hiatus eternos, así que como lectora sé lo frustrante que es y como escritora la complejidad de escribir); yukie5 (gracias por las palabras de aliento! jajaja sí, creo que tiene que ver mucho con mi "maduración" -vamos a decirle- que veo que hay cosas que necesitan cambiar en la historia, sencillamente)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todxs, espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos la próxima!**


	4. Emboscada

**IV. Emboscada**

La semana siguiente transcurrió rápidamente durante el día y lentamente por la noche. Hermione había buscado mantenerse lo más ocupada posible, evitando a Fleur a pesar de su juramento.

No era que se hubiera arrepentido, al contrario, la francesa cumplía con su palabra, asistiendo a reuniones matutinas con Canuto y Harry, en las cuales ofreció toda la información que aparentemente conocía, aunque se negó a dar datos que concretamente pudieran comprometer a su familia. Hermione por su lado había evitado asistir a esas reuniones, prefiriendo encontrarse posteriormente con Harry para cotejar la información, e ignorando las preguntas curiosas de Fleur sobre dónde había estado durante las reuniones. Estaba segura que tenían que ver más con provocaciones que con verdadero interés, a juzgar por la expresión petulante de la rubia cada vez que entraba al camerino donde Hermione nadaba en los libros intentando encontrar alguna relación entre los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y los últimos movimientos conocidos de Ryddle.

Durante la luz del día encontraba miles de cosas para mantener su mente ocupada en algo más que la presencia de la veela, pero debió soportar los comentarios del resto de la tripulación que no le permitían olvidar quién era su compañera de habitación. La mayoría la miraba con un poco de envidia, aunque demostraban mucho más su recelo, llegando a hacer unos cuantos comentarios sobre su apariencia en general.

Si bien las ojeras eran habituales en ella cuando se enfocaba demasiado en sus investigaciones, la verdadera razón de que estuviera exhausta tenía que ver poco con su trabajo esta vez.

El problema estaba durante las noches, a pesar de que había puesto toda la distancia posible entre ambas y utilizaba con regularidad la poción que Sirius le había dado, todavía podía sentir el abrazo cálido que la rodeaba cada vez que comenzaba a dormirse. Al principio no le prestó atención, incluso había sido bienvenido. Pero después de la tercera noche, Hermione comenzó a relacionar el abrazo cálido con los extraños sueños y finalmente, con la misma Fleur.

Se sentía como caminar en la oscuridad, respecto a su hipótesis no había nada que pudiera probarlo. La veela había negado haber vuelto a utilizar su esclavo en ella, señalando que simplemente ya no tenía razones para utilizarlo en Hermione, que una de las noches fue lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer levitar a la mujer mientras dormía, intentando comprobar que realmente dormía profundamente. El resultado había sido que sí, Delacour estaba incluso más allá del octavo sueño aún mientras flotaba casi medio metro sobre el catre.

En cuanto a los sueños, en un principio creyó que se trataba más bien de su propia abstinencia y de estar tan cerca de alguien tan hermosa como Fleur. Pero sus sueños solían diferir de cualquiera que había tenido en su vida, que eran sencillamente más carnales y menos personales… esta vez, las imágenes eran difusas, más bien sensuales e íntimas, pero no menos efectivas en cuanto a su líbido. Y claramente se trataban de nadie más que de Fleur. Eran su mirada, sus labios y sus manos los que sentía vívidamene todas las noches.

Pero todas las mañanas se despertaba durmiendo en su hamaca, retorciéndose por las reacciones de su cuerpo, mientras Delacour dormía apasiblemente en la otra punta del camerino. En resumen, después de darle las mil vueltas, y aún sin pruebas sólidas y lógicas, Hermione decidió que sería mejor dormir lejos de ella esa noche, en pos de comprobar su hipótesis.

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando, sin decir más que un buenas noches, Hermione decidió transfigurar un mueble en el camerino de su amigo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no hizo preguntas y ella agradeció su naturaleza comprensiva y discreta.

Los sueños volvieron a aparecer esa noche, esta vez más crudos, pero con el aura cálida, brillante y misteriosa por igual que los anteriores. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que despertó a la inglesa.

-'Mione, despierta, algo esta pasando.- la sacudió Harry, y Hermione parpadeó en la oscuridad, tratando de acostumbrar los ojos a la penumbra.

Era cierto, el ambiente se había tornado lúgrubre, pesado, frío. Hermione podía sentir la tristeza filtrándose en todo a su alrededor.

-Dementores.- murmuró, mirando a su amigo que enseguida invocó luz en la punta de su varita y corrió hacia la puerta.

Hermione saltó de su hamaca, siguiendo a su amigo por el pasillo, en tanto escuchaba a Canuto dar el grito de alarma:

-¡NOS ATACAN! ¡DEMENTORES!

Las puertas de los demás camerinos comenzaron a abrirse, pero ella y Harry ya habían alcanzado la escotilla y saltaron a la cubierta sin esperar a los demás.

Encontraron a Sirius varita en ristre, de pie en medio de la cubierta en compañía de un par de magos más, que se veían un poco nerviosos mientras una turbia niebla comenzaba a elevarse sobre el navío. No tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar más que miradas antes de que los dementores comenzaran a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

Fleur había estado despierta hasta entrada la noche. Quizás la razón era que Hermione ni siquiera había regresado para cenar, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la ausencia de la bruja la inquietaba un poco. Ella no era _tan_ estúpida, sabía que estaba evitándola como a la peste, y su hosquedad ganeral hacia ella había aumentado últimamente. Sin embargo, también había notado las largas miradas que le daba cuando pensaba que estaba distraída, o las leves atenciones que tenía para con ella, ofreciéndole sus propias ropas para vestir, cenando con ella la mayoría de las noches aunque fuera en silencio e incluso las miradas punzantes que le daba a sus propios compañeros cuando notaba que estaban babeando por ella.

Tal vez porque le parecían señales confunsas, tal vez porque después de que ella aceptara el juramento de ser su escolta esperaba un cambio de actitud. Pero no habían fijado reglas, y mientras Hermione cumpliera con lo prometido, es decir asegurarse que Fleur regresara sana y salva con su familia, ella tenía total libertad de acción y no necesariamente se transformaría en un perrito guardián.

Consciente de que su obstinación por la pirata era una completa tontería, casi un capricho, aún así aún esperaba que regresa a dormir durante la noche, y se sentía mejor en general con la presencia de la mujer. En especial durante la noche.

Apenas había podido dormirse cuando sus instintos comenzaron a pulsar desde el fondo de su mente. El cambio en el ambiente fue repentino, pero parecía acercarse desde el exterior, y no precisamente desde el otro lado de la puerta, sino como si empezara a filtrarse a través de la estructura de madera del navío.

De Hermione todavía no tenía pistas, pero con la pirata a su lado o sin ella, Fleur no iba a quedarse tumbada allí sin hacer nada. Afortunadamente no era la única que había percibido el ambiente enrarecido, puesto que cuando abrió la puerta, detectó la luz de una varita proveniendo del otro extremo del pasillo.

Todas las alertas se encendieron, no sólo en ella, sino en el barco en general cuando se escuchó el grito de Canuto proveniente desde la escotilla.

Dementores.

Y Fleur no se permitió acobardarse. Llamó a su varita a su mano con un hechizo sin palabras y se precipitó al pasillo, encontrándose en el camino con los magos que comenzaban a salir de habitaciones prestos a unirse a la batalla. Corrió con los demás hacia la cubierta, agradecida a que los hombres estuvieran lo suficientemente enfocados en lo que se aproximaban que distrayéndose con ella.

* * *

Hermione se mantuvo templada, esquivando y repeliendo la marea de dementores que se lanzaron contra ellos. Pero por sobre todo, intentando ignorar todo lo que el aura de los dementores le traía a la memoria.

La emboscada era una verdadera sorpresa, ninguna de sus fuentes en el Ministerio habían advertido que pudieran utilizarlos contra los navíos piratas y lo cierto es que no tenían un plan preparado para repelerlos más que enfrentarlos con toda la capacidad de sus varitas.

Se encontró luchando codo a codo con Harry, a pesar de que Sirius les había advertido no quedarse cerca, puesto que en conjunto eran más que una tentación para los oscuros seres que intentarían con ansias alimentarse de ellos. Por supuesto que ni siquiera lo consideraron por un segundo, y terminaron de conformarse cuando Ron llegó hasta ellos, un poco pálido y con las lagañas pegadas a los ojos, pero presto para la batalla.

-'Mione, ¿Dónde está tu veela?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se concentraba en convocar un escudo que mantuviera a raya a tres dementores que se acercaban desde la izquierda.

La castaña parpadeó, perdiendo un segundo la concentración. La preocupación que estalló desde el fondo de su mente hizo que no pateara a Ronald por su falta de sutileza.

Ella no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaba Fleur. Y algo le decía que la veela no se quedaría en el camerino, donde los hechizos de protección bajo los que lo había envuelto la protegerían.

-Maldita sea.- gruñó molesta, mientras buscaba un hueco en el círculo de dementores que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

-Hermione, deberías asegurarte que Fleur esté a salvo.- le dijo Harry a su costado sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió con los dientes apretados,-Cúbreme.

No esperó a que Harry asintiera y se aventuró hacia el círculo de dementores, convocando un rápido patronus con su varita que fue reforzado por sus amigos, consiguiendo atravesar la barrera y correr por la cubierta directo a la escotilla. Estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar su objetivo cuando vio que un grupo de dementores estaba cerniéndose sobre Sirius, cuya magia empezaba a flaquear.

Hermione recordó entonces que el mago tenía cierto odio y temor a los seres infernales después de una temporada en Azkaban. Y debió reestructurar sus planes, girando para volver a ayudar al mago.

-¡Expecto patronum!- gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones, concentrándose en sus mejores recuerdos.

Una vibrante nutria creció desde su varita, surcando el aire en dirección a Sirius, que ya había flaqueado y estaba a punto de ser consumido por un enorme dementor. El ser fue empujado con fuerza por su patronus, chillando como los otros a su alrededor, que retrocedieron por la luz cegadora. Tomó una respiración, precipitándose hacia Sirius, alcanzando a sostener al mago antes de que se estrellara contra las maderas.

-¡Hermione! ¡Se han metido por la escotilla!- grito Seamus, apareciendo entre la neblina leve que se había estacionado sobre la nave.

-Quédate con Sirius, yo iré.- le indicó rotundamente, sin haber olvidado que su objetivo era encontrar a la veela.

* * *

Fleur registró el enorme y horripilante ser acercándose a la escotilla, mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados en combatir a los que pululaban por la cubierta. Había notado un patrón durante la batalla, sin duda, algunos de los dementores no atacarían a la primer alma que cruzaran, más bien parecían estar buscando algo o a alguien. Y la veela recordó rápidamente que las celdas se encontraban en la bodega.

Sin dudarlo, echó a correr, manteniéndose centrada aún en medio del caos de la batalla, convocando rápidos hechizos para dispersar la niebla y expulsando luz para mantener a raya a los dementores en su camino. Alcanzó a ver una melena castaña saltando a través de la escotilla, y su corazón latió con fuerza, renovando su determinación. No sabía si Hermione había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, pero en cualquier caso, estaba segura que la inglesa necesitaría respaldo, puesto que todos sus compañeros estaban en la batalla que se desarrollaba sobre la cubierta.

El estrecho pasillo parecía más asfixiante y frío con la presencia de tantos Dementores en el navío, y Fleur debió centrarse en el rastro mágico de Hermione, ayudándola a mantener la concentración. Además, no habría otra forma de saber por dónde habría ido, con todas las luces de las lámparas mágicas extintas y el ruido general que le impedía escuchar hacia dónde habrían ido sus pasos.

Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de que Hermione pudiera ser herida por un dementor hacia que su lado veela reverberara alterado, haciendo que sus instintos se agudizaran. Fleur apenas estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la sensación que era ahora cada vez más habitual. Antes, se había dicho que no era necesario dar tanto lugar a que ese lado de sí se expresara, después de todo no había peligros a los que enfrentarse.

Recordó vagamente a su abuela diciéndole que ser veela era más que aquello, pero no era lugar ni momento para detenerse a pensar en ello. Ahora, tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Para llegar a ella tendría que bajar por lo menos un nivel más, y no sabía con seguridad cuántos dementores podrían haberse colado en la bodega, o cuántos más lo intentarían. Convocó lumos en su varita y corrió, mientras sentía el corazón en la boca. Había un mal presentimiento que escalaba cada vez más mientras se adentraba en las entrañas del Crookshanks.

Prácticamente saltó todos los escalones de la empinada escalera, sintiendo con más fuerza el aura terrorífica que emitían los dementores. Continuó directo hacia las celdas, siguiendo su razonamiento y la estela de magia de Hermione, que sin duda se sentía más fuerte en aquella dirección.

La puerta que llevaba a las celdas crujió, rodando bruscamente sobre sus goznes cuando Fleur dirigió un hechizo para no tener que detenerse a abrirla.

Distinguió a Hermione en la penumbra, que parecía congelada, de pie delante de una celda completamente destrozada. Iba a hablarle, pero detectó al Dementor saliendo de aquella celda, proyectando su oscuridad sobre la pirata.

Sin dudarlo, apuntó de su varita, convocando el único hechizo realmente efectivo.

-¡Expecto Patronus!- exclamó, materializando un brillante cisne que agitó las alas a través del aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Dementor.

El ser chilló ante la luz y se encogió, intentando alejarse del resplandor, rasguñando las paredes en su camino hacia la salida, de la que Fleur consiguió apartarse a último momento de un salto. También, por suerte, llegó a tiempo para atrapar a la castaña, cuyas piernas se tambalearon cuando el barco improvistamente se balanceó de forma brusca.

-'Mione.- murmuró con preocupación, abrazándola por la cintura, cargando casi todo el peso de la bruja que parecía una muñeca de trapo.-Hermione, reacciona.

La castaña parpadeó en su dirección, tenía la boca entreabierta como si intentara hablar. Fleur reconoció rápidamente que estaba entrando en estado de shock y se veía completamente pálida.

-Es Malfoy, Fleur.- le dijo luego de unos segundos, apuntando con la mano en la que todavía tenía su varita que destellaba una pequeña luz.

La rubia miró dentro de la celda, descubriendo en un rincón el cuerpo inerte de Luciu, gris, con los ojos abiertos aún en una completa expresión de terror. Imaginó que ese sería el resultado del beso del dementor. Algo en su interior se revolvió de náuseas e ira al pensar que el dementor había intentando lo mismo con Hermione. No pudo expresar nada sin embargo, completamente muda ante la terrible escena, incluso las murmuraciones de los otros cautivos desde sus celdas pasaron a un último plano en su mente.

-Nunca están satisfechos.- murmuró la castaña, apoyando su otra mano en el hombro de la rubia, intentando recuperar la compostura. Fleur intentaba entender lo que decía, así que se quedó en silencio esperando que continuara.

Hermione pareció dudar de hacerlo, pero Fleur se conformaba con que al menos no rechazara su cercanía. Y no se atrevió a preguntarse a sí misma por qué ansiaba tanto estar cerca de la hosca bruja.

-Hubiera sido un buen postre para ese dementor…- dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Fleur podía escuchar el corazón de la bruja galopando en su pecho, debido a sus sentidos magnificados, instintivamente buscaba percibir todo en ella, así que no le fue difícil detectar el dolor en aquellas palabras.

Se quedó en silencio, limitándose a abrazar con más fuerza a la castaña que relajó poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo, dejando caer lentamente su frente contra el hombro de la veela. Fleur podría haberse quedado allí durante horas, si no fuera porque el ambiente volvió a turbarse de aquella manera ya conocida y ambas giraron hacia la puerta que Fleur había destrozado, viendo el momento justo en el que otro de los seres oscuros asomaba su cabeza. Antes de que Fleur pudiera reaccionar, Hermione pareció recuperarse, saltando de sus brazos en un subidón de adrenalina.

La bruja rápidamente convocó su patronus, y la nutria bailó en el aire, maravillando a Fleur con su aparición. El dementor en cuestión retrocedió y escapó aún más rápido que el anterior.

Estaba por mencionar algo acerca del poder del patronus de Hermione, cuando notó que la bruja se tambaleaba en sus pies y volvió a atraparla justo a tiempo, esta vez cayendo sentada por la fuerza con la que caía el cuerpo de la pirata. Mientras el aura asfixiante del dementor retrocedía, Fleur se encontró en el suelo, con una desmayada pirata inglesa en sus brazos.

Afortunadamente aquel parecía ser el último que se había aventurado allí y los ánimos generales en las celdas cerradas se calmaron, pero Fleur estaba completamente absorta mirando a Hermione, hasta que Ronald y Harry las encontraron allí un buen rato después.

-Fleur, 'Mione.- suspiró el ojiverde, acercándose a ambas mientras resplandecía junto a Ronald las lámparas.-¿Cómo se encuentran?

La veela levantó la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que pretendía transmitir un poco de tranquilidad. Estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio por la batalla, muy pronto terminaría durmiendo en el suelo junto a Hermione sin importarle el lugar donde estaban.

-Estaremos bien.- respondió, ignorando la mirada significativa que ambos magos le estaban dando.-'Ermione necesita recuperarse, 'Arry. Está agotada.- murmuró luego, con el acento cada vez más espeso por el cansancio.

-Y tú también, Fleur.- respondió comprensivamente el muchacho, haciéndole señas al mago pelirrojo para que se acercara.

Ron, silenciosamente, sin hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar, se acercó para cargar en brazos a la castaña que continuaba incosciente. Su lado veela se agitó, extrañamente en desacuerdo de que fuera el pelirrojo y no ella quien cargara a Hermione hasta el camerino, pero la rubia no tenía fuerzas para discutir y tampoco le parecía adecuado, así que dejó que la sensación pasara. Suspirando, tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía para incorporarse, siguiendo a Ronald en silencio a través del pasillo.

Esa noche, Fleur decidió que se quedaría cerca de Hermione, durmiéndose sentada en el catre transfigurando la pequeña almohada en una más grande para apoyar su espalda y con la cabeza de melena desordenada de la castaña en su regazo.

Lo único que pudo recordar la mañana siguiente fue un sueño tranquilo, donde nadaba una adorable nutria.

* * *

Hermione se despertó menos exhausta de lo que hubiera esperado luego de una batalla que la había agotado no sólo física, sino emocionalmente. Tenía la boca un poco seca y le costó parpadear para enfocar la vista, le dolía un poco el brazo izquierdo por haberse azotado cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras camino a las celdas… pero fuera de eso, sentía que toda la tristeza con la que había estado luchando estaba fuera de su pecho, y una calidez agradable la había reemplazado.

Le tomó unos minutos saber dónde estaba y se sonrojó profusamente cuando se encontró durmiendo con la cabeza en el regazo de nadie menos que Fleur. Enseguida rememoró la cercanía que habían compartido en un momento donde sería poco común algo así. Consciente que el contacto la había tranquilizado en aquel momento, y no sólo eso, la veela probablemente había salvado su vida, cuando el dementor estuvo a punto de atacarla intentando hacer lo mismo que le había hecho a Lucius.

Se estremeció al recordar el cadáver del mago en el rincón de la celda e intentó incorporarse con poco éxitos.

-Sush, Hermione, ten más cuidado.- la reprendió Fleur, despertando por sus movimientos.-Te desmayaste anoche.

Hermione se quedó quieta, intentando nivelar su respiración, ahora que era consciente de que una mano de la rubia estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Los ojos profundamente azules, aún más notorios por su cercanía, tardaron un poco más en mirarla, y cuando lo hicieron, la castaña intentó disimular su incomodidad. Que no era una especie de _mala_ incomodidad, más bien la incomodaba lo _bien_ que se sentía estando allí.

 _Esto es estúpido. No puedo dejar de sentirme así alrededor de ella. Ugh._ Pensó infantilmente, deseando saltar por la borda y no tener que volver jamás volver a enfrentar esa mirada.

-¿Cómo terminó la batalla?- preguntó con la voz pastosa, intentando no pensar más en la situación actual. Y como si además fuera muy natural despertarse en esa posición.

-La tripulación se encargó de la emboscada, hay algunos heridos, pero sólo una baja.- respondió en voz baja la rubia, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Hermione.

La inglesa sabía que debía referirse a Lucius, pero no lo expresó en voz alta y dejó caer el tema, cosa que agradeció silenciosamente.

-Tal vez debería subir a ver a los demás …- comenzó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, y para lograrlo con éxito necesitaba alejarse.

-Harry ha traído el desayuno para nosotras hace un tiempo, creo que aún está tibio.- la interrumpió Fleur con voz tranquila, tirando con la punta de los dedos hacia su dirección una bandeja, que había estado levitando al costado del catre.

La castaña suspiró, incorporándose con cuidado hasta sentarse, aceptando la taza de té que le fue ofrecida. Después de todo, no estaría bien ser tan mal agradecida. Fleur pareció complacida de ello, y la miró por debajo de sus pestañas mientras bebía de su té.

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que piratas ingleses beberían té en ultramar.- comentó, y Hermione parpadeó en su dirección, distrayéndose de sus propios pensamientos ante el aparente buen humor que demostraba.

-¿Esperabas que bebiéramos ron o vino todo el viaje?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando Fleur se encogió de hombros, continuó ligeramente:-Bueno, Canuto realmente bebe bastante, y Ronald casi tiene nombre de bebida alcohólica, que quizás pueda servir de excusa para la cantidad de alcohol que ha estado bebiendo el último tiempo. Pero no es recomendable, te deshidratas demasiado rápido, e incluso ese par de tontos lo saben, así que se moderan.

Pensó en que Molly estaría muy molesta si lo supiera, aunque Ron le temía lo suficiente como para mantenerse casi abstemio cada vez que se alojaban en la casa de seguridad en Londres.

Fleur simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida por el comentario.

Cayeron en un silencio menos tenso que cualquiera de los anteriores. Hermione comenzó a reconstruir poco a poco lo sucedido la noche anterior, enfrentándose nuevamente al momento en el que había descubierto al Dementor desechando el cuerpo de Malfoy en el suelo. Había llegado demasiado tarde, incapaz de raccionar ante lo que sus ojos veían, recordando sus propios fantasmas, cada una de sus pérdidas. Su lógica la había abandonado en aquel momento en el que sólo podía sentir, y todo lo que sentía era una inmensa tristeza y desolación.

Lo siguiente que recordó, más que los ojos abismales del dementor acercándose, fue un cisne brillante, que voló en su dirección para rescatarla en el momento preciso.

-Salvaste mi vida, Fleur.- murmuró Hermione, levantando la vista de su taza para encontrar los ojos cerúleos que la miraban profundamente.

-No es algo que tú no hubieras hecho por mí.- respondió con sorpresiva humildad la veela.

-Por supuesto. Hice un juramento.- dijo rápidamente a lo que la rubia arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta.

-¡Oh! N-no. Quiero decir, te protegería con o sin juramento de cualquier peligro. Uhm, quiero decir, bueno, ya sabes qué quiero decir.- siguió, tropezando con sus propias palabras, y finalmente se obligó a respirar profundo antes de continuar:-Lo que quiero decir es que estoy en deuda contigo, y me aseguraré que llegues lo antes posible con tu familia.

Fleur pareció evaluar sus palabras, y su semblante antes relajado cambió al llegar a una conclusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pensabas postergar mi regreso a casa, antes de esto?- preguntó entonces la francesa, mirándola suspicaz, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en su rostro.

-Bueno, no estipulaste una fecha límite. Pensé que podía llevar un tiempo…- señaló, encogiéndose de hombros. Si bien era puramente técnico ese detalle del acuerdo, sucedía que Hermione tenía como primera prioridad cumplir sus tareas dentro de la Orden. Todo lo demás podía esperar un poco más.

La veela suspiró con fastidio, dejó su taza sobre la bandeja y se incorporó, alisándose los pantalones y acomodándose la camisola. Hermione la observó en silencio, cayendo en cuenta que había arruinado el ambiente relajado que compartían… tan sólo por ser honesta.

-Necesito quitarme todo este polvo de encima.- cambió de tema repentinamente Fleur, notando que su ropa tenía unas cuantas manchas de mugre debido a la batalla.

Hermione la miró, como si no entendiera a qué iba con eso. Y sinceramente, no lo entendía, Fleur ya sabía dónde estaban los elementos de aseo.

-Un poco de privacidad me vendría bien ¿Te importaría?- le dijo sin mirarla. Aún así, Hermione podía ver que el brillo cálido en sus ojos se había extinguido completamente.

La castaña asintió en silencio, recordando que tenía que encontrarse con sus compañeros después de todo, en tanto hacía un esfuerzo por ahogar el pensamiento de que estaban echándola de su propio camerino. Así que se puso de pie y salió de allí sin volver a mirar a la veela, que ya estaba llenando de agua el cuenco.

Cuando entró al camarote del capitán, lo primero que vió fue el enorme mapa de navegación extendido en la mesa central, donde estaba indicado con un circulo blanco que parpadeaba su posición actual y una linea intermitente señalaba el recorrido que había hecho hasta el momento. Al costado de la mesa, Harry y Ron estaba conversando animadamente y Hermione entró en silencio, hasta que se dejó caer en la silla haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Te ves como si te hubiera vomitado un calamar gigante.- dijo Ronald con su habitual falta de tacto.

Hermione lo miró con molestia, manteniendo un semblante asesino con toda la intención de que ninguno se atreviera a decir más sobre el asunto. Y aunque funcionó con Ronald, que sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de simular mirar el mapa con mucho interés, Harry no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Cómo estás? Fleur nos contó lo que sucedió.- le dijo el pelinegro, mirándola atentamente como si estuviera buscando algo en ella.

La bruja podía imaginar qué era. Harry buscaba el dolor y la tristeza que su amiga sentía, pero que mantenía oculta, en lo más recóndito de su memoria, y que los dementores podían olfatear como sabuesos, ansiosos por tirar de los recuerdos a la superficie. Era esa clase de dolor la que los hermanaba de alguna manera, habían dejado atrás todo lo que fueron alguna vez sólo con el apoyo que los miembros de la Orden podían brindarle, y muchas veces no era suficiente. Tal vez porque expiar sus propios demonios sólo dependía de ellos mismos, que aún no podían hacer las pases con su pasado.

-Estoy bien. Al menos, no ha habido pesadillas.- le aseguró a su amigo pensativamente, resistiendo el impulso de sobarse el brazo vendado. Harry suspiró, asintiendo, aunque sus ojos no perdían aquella suspicacia.

Ron, que los había estado escuchando en silencio, carraspeó para llamarles la atención. Hermione agradeció en silencio, sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo había hecho para impedir que ambos volvieran a hundirse en sus miserias.

-Cambiamos el rumbo, 'Mione. Vamos hacia donde se han instalado Lupin y Tonks.- señaló Ronald, apoyando el dedo en la pequeña bahía, apuntando cerca de dónde parpadeaba su ubicación actual.-Desembarcaremos allí el botín y Lupin lo venderá a sus contactos.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, esperando que le explicaran por qué habían decidido aquello, aún cuando Lupin había solicitado mantenerse momentáneamente apartado del negocio.

-Contactamos a Tonks esta mañana, ella dijo que sería más seguro quedarnos allí un tiempo, hasta que sepamos cómo nos rastrearon y por qué atacaron los dementores.- le explicó Harry, rodeando la mesa para pasar el dedo por la trayectoria que habían hecho hasta ese momento. Estaban relativamente mucho más cerca del escondite de sus amigos que de su destino original, pero aún así sería un retraso.

-¿Dónde está canuto?- preguntó, ansiosa de discutir los planes del nuevo rumbos.

-En la bodega con Creevey, están haciendo el inventario del botín. Canuto pretende que nos desagamos de todo lo antes posible.- respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida por aquello. Siempre había sido ella la que se ocupaba de aquello con Creevey, simplemente porque eran aparentemente los únicos dos miembros del Crookshanks que eran lo suficientemente ordenados y prolijos como para hacer un inventario decente. Sin decir más, y porque necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo, giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a dirigirse a la bodega para ayudar con el inventario y mandar a beber jugo de calabazas a Canuto por dejarla fuera. Sin pensarlo realmente, se dirigió hacia su camerino para buscar su pluma y pergaminos donde escribir.

-¡Ey, 'Mione! Me alegra ver que te has recuperado.- la interceptó en el pasillo Finch-Fletchley con su habitual simpatía, y siguió luego haciendo preguntas al azar a Hermione, que no se detuvo ni por un segundo y resultó en que el mago comenzó a perseguirla pisándole los talones.

Hermione abrió la puerta, y estaba por contestarle a su camarada que sí, que ella creía que el viento no sería un problema para llegar a destino, y pedirle educadamente que la dejara en paz. Sin embargo Justin se quedó repentinamente mudo, mientras miraba hacia dentro del camerino. La castaña frunció el ceño, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del mago.

Dentro, estaba Fleur terminando de asearse, semidesnuda. Hermione tragó espeso, agradeciendo mentalmente que sólo se alcanzara a ver el hombro de la veela y lo demás quedara cubierto por su abundante cabellera.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- murmuró Justin comenzando a sonrojarse. La pirata sólo pudo pensar en la manera en que el incidente alimentaría los rumores entre la tripulación sobre ella y Fleur.

Básicamente, casi toda la tripulación del Crookshanks pensaba que ella y la veela estaban viviendo un tórrido romance en el mar.

-No te atrevas a abrir la boca, Finch-Fletchley.- le advirtió Hermione empujándolo con una mano con la suficiente fuerza como para que el mago perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio y golpeara su espalda contra la pared.

Sin esperar más, Hermione se metió dentro del camerino, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y maldiciendo entre dientes, pensando en todas las estupideces que Justin podría imaginar a partir de lo poco que había visto.

-Merlín, 'Ermione, te pedí un poco de privacidad.- gruñó Fleur, que se sobresaltó cuando la bruja azotó la puerta.

Hermione apenas se atrevió a mirarla, esperando no estar completamente sonrojada. La veela se había quedado de pie, en el acto de ponerse la camisola ahora limpia, y que estaba arrugada sobre sus hombros y parte de su pecho, dejando el borde inferior de sus tetas a la vista.

-Tengo que buscar unas cosas.- respondió, intentando sonar lo más neutra posible. Incluso Crookshanks pareció notar lo alterada que estaba, puesto que levantó la cabeza de su lugar en la silla junto al escritorio, mirándola con interés.

Claro que Crookshanks difícilmente entendería lo que le pasaba a su dueña. Hermione estaba intentando muy duro alejar la imagen de Fleur vistiendo sólo su ropa interior inferior, luciendo la curva de su columna y caderas coronando las largas piernas pálidas y bien formadas. La piel parecía tan suave que a la castaña le escocían las manos por tocarla.

Y Hermione odiaba las oleadas de deseo que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento. Así que sólo respiró superficialmente, temerosa de que hubiera feromonas sueltas por la habitación, y se dirigió a su escritorio sin importarle las quejas de su gato cuando lo quitó de la silla. Necesitaba encontrar sus cosas rápidamente y salir de allí antes de que su voluntad flaqueara.

Fleur había pasado casi todo el día con Harry, luego de que Hermione se marchara del camerino sin mirar atrás y sin volver a aparecer. El pelinegro mencionó que estaban haciendo el inventario del botín en la bodega, y a pesar de que la veela no podía importarle menos lo que harían con este, puesto que ya estaba pago, no podía evitar pensar que Hermione estaba huyendo de ella.

Por suerte, Harry había sido una buena compañía, incluso Ronald no había estado tan mal durante el almuerzo y la cena.

Regresó al camerino cuando el sol cayó, sintiéndose un poco melancólica pensando en su familia. Ron los había entretenido en la cena con anécdotas acerca de sus numerosos hermanos. Eso una vez que había superado el constante sonrojo que le provocaba mirar a Fleur a la cara.

Casi se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione, sentada en su escritorio, repasando una larga lista en un pergamino. Por supuesto, como se la había hecho hábito, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada.

Fleur estaba un poco cansada del ambiente enrarecido. Mientras en la cubierta la tripulación no dejaría de darle miradas más o menos disimuladas, allí Hermione apenas si reconocía su presencia, aún después de admitir que le salvó la vida.

-Harry me dijo que desembarcaremos mañana por la noche.- cortó el silencio la veela, mientras se aflojaba las botas preparándose para dormir.

Hermione se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera así la miró.-Sí, estaremos un par de días allí. Pero no te preocupes, no estamos muy lejos de un pueblo y quizás haya alguna chimenea donde podamos usar los polvos flú.

-¿Y si no la hay?- inquirió Fleur malhumorada por la falta de certeza en su respuesta.

-Te escoltaré yo misma a Londres.- respondió sin titubear Hermione.

-Pues bien.- casi gruñó, desconfiada, sin poder controlar su reacción. En gran parte se debía a que su lado veela estaba inquieto, insatisfecho de cómo estaban dándose las cosas.

-Cumpliré con mi palabra, Fleur.- dijo la pirata y finalmente se giró para mirarla con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

-Espero que así sea. No querrás incumplir el juramento veela.- señaló en un tono plano, incoherente con la violencia con la que pateó las botas fuera de sus pies.

-¿Estás amenazándome?- inquirió Hermione, evidentemente comenzando a perder su temperamento.

-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, Granger.- siseó, sonriéndole con vehemencia.-El hecho de que el juramento fuera tan libre, quiere decir que puedo decidir cuándo has fallado.

Hermione arqueó las cejas ante sus palabras, y se puso de pie, pasando una mano por su melena ansiosamente.

-Estás amenazándome.- afirmó esta vez, y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, Hermione no sé acobardó, acercándose a la veela con firmeza:-Sabes, no es mi culpa que hayas tomado la mala decisión de embarcarte en el Malfoy porque decidiste probar que eres una niña grande y podías con esto. Enfréntate a la realidad, estás aquí con nosotros, y créeme que es lo mejor que te podría haber sucedido. Los demás piratas no tendrían reparos contigo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que aquí me siento libre?- gruñó perdiendo también sus estribos, pero mantuvo la expresión gélida ante las palabras de la castaña, a pesar de que la habían afectado.

-Pensé que ya habías superado tu estatus de prisionera.- retrucó la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, respirando pesadamente.

-Pensé que tú ya habías superado eso.- respondió, prácticamente rozándole la nariz a la inglesa.

Fleur apenas era consciente de la cercanía que manejaban, y Hermione mucho menos.

De hecho, cuando lo notó, no pudo evitar apreciar el rostro de la pirata, deseando poder pasar la yema de sus dedos en la piel bronceada como lo había hecho la noche anterior, cuando había visto la expresión más tranquila de la castaña al descansar. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la mirada que Hermione sí le había dado esa tarde, cuando entró al camerino mientras ella estaba vistiéndose.

Fleur se encontró deseando más _esas_ miradas de Hermione, al igual que aquellas más tranquilas y afectuosas que sabía que la castaña guardaba para su gente. Pero no sabía cómo obtenerlas y estaba francamente harta de soportar la hosquedad de la bruja.

Un instante después de aquella reflexión se dio cuenta de algo más. Ella deseaba a Hermione. Y su admisión la avergonzó, por muchas razones.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Fleur se alejó, necesitando poner distancia para no actuar sobre el deseo que había estado cocinándose a fuego lento dentro de ella y llamar a su perdido raciocinio para calmarse. No podía darse el lujo de liberar a su esclavo para domar a la bruja, las consecuencias podrían ser graves. Probablemente porque ella misma desconocía los alcances de su esclavo y no sabía interpretar sus propios deseos instintivos.

Sabía que no era sólo físico, Fleur deseaba poder descubrir cada secreto del complicado intelecto de Hermione. Eso era lo que más la aterraba. No alcanzaría simplemente con doblegarla con su encanto, quería que Hermione quisiera abrirse a ella por propia voluntad y le permitiera estar cerca aún en los momentos más complicados.

La inevitable conclusión fue… que debía regresar a Francia y poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y la joven pirata. Antes que las cosas fueran más lejos.

Hermione permanecía en silencio en tanto sus ojos la seguían atentamente, como si intentara entender por qué su cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, tampoco siguió la discusión cuando Fleur la despidió con un gesto de su mano, alejándose para meterse bajo la sencilla frazada que cubría el catre, dándole la espalda sin mediar más palabras.

Escuchó que Hermione se movió de su lugar unos segundos después, regresando a su escritorio para continuar con su labor.

* * *

 **Buenas! por fin termine con las mesas de exámenes de mi facultad esta semana, así que actualicé. En fin, espero sus opiniones del capítulo!**

 **Paso a agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus favoritos, follows y reviews: GRACIASSSS! jaja**

 **E.K.R173 (así que nos conocemos oficialmente (?) jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar! y qué bueno que lo notes, esta vuelta quiero que la trama y la dirección de la historia esté más clara, y la profundidad de los personajes, etc, lo que venimos hablando, en fin, saludoss!) y Eledina (gracias por comentar! y muchas gracias por no perder la esperanza! jaja :) estoy escribiendo bastante la historia así que pretendo actualizar seguido, saludos!)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado la lectura, nos leemos la próxima!**


	5. La Bahía

**V. La Bahía**

El día siguiente fue extraño, como si regresaran a la tensión del primer día. Apenas intercambiaron palabras con Hermione, aunque la tripulación miraba con especial interés cualquiera de sus interacciones.

Fiel a lo que dijo Harry, llegaron a destino al anochecer y tocaron tierra dividiéndose en pequeños grupos que embarcaron en los botes.

El destino resultó ser una pequeña bahía que estaba protegida por fuertes hechizos, tanto que en la lejanía se veía como un pedazo de costa vacío lleno de rocas. Cuando comenzaron a acercarse fue cuando realmente se distinguieron con claridad las construcciones, no eran más que tres o cuatro edificios rústicos de madera y un modesto puerto, pero parecía iluminado y bastante concurrido.

En el puerto los esperaban dos personas que se distinguían de las demás por distintas razones. El hombre llevaba una melena hasta los hombros, vestido con un traje sencillo y sobrio como su expresión, siendo lo más llamativo las abundantes cicatrices en el rostro y las manos; mientras la mujer por su lado era más joven y sonriente, su cabello era de un rosa vibrante tan extravagantes como sus pantalones amarillos y chaqueta a juego del que colgaban distintas medallas que no parecían ser propias, sino más bien robada de capitanes de la marina.

-¡'Mione!- chilló con una felicidad que parecía desbordarla, acercándose rápidamente a la castaña que sólo entonces cambió radicalmente su actitud, correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Muchachos! ¡Harry, Ron!

De alguna manera, la pequeña mujer consiguió meterlos a los tres entre sus brazos, mientras los demás reían.

Por su lado, el hombre se acercó con una actitud más sobria.

-Sirius.- le dijo casi formalmente el hombre de las cicatrices, dándole la mano a Canuto, que oficialmente pasó a llamarse Sirius para el registro de Fleur.

-Lupin.- sonrió el desprolijo pirata, demostrando un aura de confianza y calidez entre ambos.

-Tú debes ser Fleur.- interrumpió observaciones de la francesa la pelirrosa, que de alguna manera apareció delante de ella, ofreciéndole la mano para salir del bote.

Apenas alcanzó a interpretar la mirada que le dio Hermione a ambas, la cual era por cierto la la primera que le daba desde por lo menos la noche anterior. Y Fleur notó, para su pesar, lo misteriosa y atractiva que se veía con las luces de las antorchas marcándole las facciones.

-Oui, ¿Y usted…?- comenzó a preguntar, dándole una sonrisa cortés mientras aceptaba la mano de la mujer, que interrumpió sus palabras.

-Ya veo por qué a Hermione le gustas tanto ¡Eres hermosa!- exclamó alegremente la bruja más pequeña y Fleur sintió que se sonrojaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo y su agarre casi titubeó.-Y apuesto que debes tener un intelecto envidiable, no podría imaginar sino cómo cautivaste a nuestra sabelotodo.

La veela sólo pudo sonreír nerviosa, esperando que Hermione desmintiera todo con su habitual actitud cortante, pero se mantuvo en un raro silencio mirando un punto equis en la espalda de la pelirrosa.

-Soy Tonks, por cierto.- se presentó la menuda bruja una vez que ayudó a Fleur a salir del bote.-Y él es Lupin, mi esposo.- continuó, señalando abiertamente al hombre de las cicatrices que se acercó para extenderle la mano con una actitud mucho más tranquila aunque amable.

-Señorita Delacour, hemos oído de usted.- dijo educadamente Lupin. Fleur olfateó el aire y sus instintos comenzaron a reverberar por lo bajo en cuanto se dieron la mano y conectaron sus miradas. A pesar de que los ojos miel del hombre eran amables, su olor manifestaba que había algo más por debajo de la superficie.

-Espero que sólo buenos comentarios.- respondió sin titubear y sin demostrar recelo, como lo había hecho tantas veces en las reuniones de la alta sociedad parisina. Sabía que necesitaba disimular y mantener la calma, ahora que estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Es decir, por lo menos no en medio del mar.

-Les mostraré dónde se quedarán. Hemos terminado el edificio hace unos pocos días.- dijo entonces Tonks, comenzando a caminar sin esperarlos.

-Pues bien, esta será su habitación.- anunció la pelirrosa, cuando las tres estuvieron de pie en una habitación decentemente amplia que contaba con algunos muebles e incluso una tina.

-Gracias, creo que será un buen cambio.- dijo sin olvidar los modales la rubia, ya que a Hermione parecía haber enmudecido, mientras miraba con una expresión en blanco la cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación.

-Ya lo creo. Pónganse cómodas, nos encontraremos luego para cenar en el bar.- se despidió Tonks, que palmeó afectuosamente el hombro de la castaña antes de irse.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon por un buen tiempo, mientras Fleur acomodaba su vestido en un cajón de una pequeña cómoda buscando familiarizarse con el lugar, aunque esperaba no estar allí mucho tiempo. Hermione por su parte prefirió sentarse en la cama, bebiendo agua de una jarra que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

-Y bien, ¿Vas a decirme qué fue eso que dijo?- inquirió, harta del silencio sepulcral.

Hermione suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tonks simplemente ha dicho lo que se ha estado comentando en el Crookshanks todo este tiempo.- señaló, con una extraña resignación.

Fleur se giró, quedándose de pie frente a la castaña chasqueando sus dedos delante de su cara para llamarle la atención.

-¿Estás diciéndome que toda la tripulación del Crookshanks piensa que tú y yo estábamos…revolcándonos, en tu camerino?- dijo un poco afectada, sin querer pensar en la imaginación lasciva que podía tener aquellos hombres.

-Todos menos Harry y Canuto, sobre Ronald tengo mis reservas.- respondió Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

Fleur soltó una risa seca, haciendo un esfuerzo para ahogar su frustración. Porque nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad, por más que una parte de sí, desearía que fuera cierto.

-¿Y eso es lo que piensan de todos los demás que comparten camerino? Quiero decir, que estemos durmiendo en un mismo lugar no quiere decir que…- comenzó, porque de ninguna manera se permitiría que Hermione sospechara que Fleur podría querer aquello.

Pero la otra la interrumpió, anunciando algo que la sacudiría profundamente.

-Me gustan las mujeres, Fleur. Sólo duermo con mujeres.

La declaración quedó flotando en el aire, y la francesa se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Es decir, por un lado, era hasta lógico considerando la manera en que Hermione reaccionaba al encanto de su esclavo, de otra manera, debería haber sentido una rabia sin sentido que la mayoría de las mujeres sentían. Pero que lo aclarara, con todo lo que aquello implicaba, sólo quería decir que las fantasías de Fleur, de hecho, tenían aunque fuera un poco más de posibilidades de realizarse.

Como veela, aún en el ambiente que estaba sumergida, nunca le habían impuesto restricciones sobre a quiénes podía amar o sentirse atraída. A pesar de que Fleur tenía una vara muy alta sobre posibles amantes, nunca de hecho se había planteado el género de éstos. Quizás por el ambiente en el que estaba sumergida sólo naturalizó el coqueteo hacia hombres.

Y quizás el silencio prolongado de su parte, porque estaba presa de sus propias reflexiones, fue mal interpretado por Hermione como rechazo, puesto que la pirata se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Iré al bar por unas bebidas.- se despidió caminando a grandes zancadas. Y antes de que Fleur pudiera hablar, Hermione ya había azotado la puerta al salir.

* * *

Hermione se sentía profundamente avergonzada, lo cual era un sentimiento muy similar a la humillación. Y lo cierto es que era uno más de los que se sumaba en su turbulenta relación con Fleur Delacour. Quien no había dicho nada luego de su declaración. Y quizás ahora se sentiría incómoda sabiendo que tenía que compartir la cama con ella.

Claro, era solucionable, bastaba con aplicar un hechizo de duplicación y tendrían camas por separado. Pero no se trataba de eso, sino del hecho de tener que llegar a eso cuando ambas podían dormir allí sin siquiera tener que rozarse la espalda.

La pirata suspiró temblorosamente, sin dejar de caminar a paso raudo al bar, ignorando a sus amigos que estaban ayudando a acarrear las cajas llenas del botín en el puerto. El bullicio de la muchedumbre reunida en el bar compitió con el ruido de su cabeza y la distrajo momentáneamente. Enseguida se acercó a la barra y pidió la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran.

Estaba terminando su jarra cuando Katie Bell apareció a su costado, sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Ha sido un tiempo, Granger.- le dijo la bruja chocando su bebida con la de la castaña, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Katie, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- respondió sinceramente Hermione, levantando sus ojos de la jarra en sus manos.

Katie era la primer mujer con la que Hermione se había acostado, y en realidad, la única con la que había mantenido una relación amistosa después de eso. Porque claramente ella no estaba buscando una relación romántica y las mujeres solían ofenderse cuando se negaba a mantener el contacto. Pero Katie no había estado más que de acuerdo cuando le había explicado las razones por las que _no_ podían pasar más que de una noche perdida.

La castaña realmente la miró entonces, reconociendo que era bonita. Rubia, con unos ojos amables aunque no le calaran el alma y su mirada era fácil de sostener. Por otro lado, la conocía lo suficiente como para valorar que fuera valiente hasta la médula y talentosa para llevar a cabo las operaciones necesarias para la Orden sin ningún problema.

-Llegamos esta mañana, a decir verdad, nos encargaremos de vender la mercancía de Lupin con un pequeño grupo.- explicó la bruja, sonriendo.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo que el alcohol empezaba a adormecer todos los pesados razonamientos que la atosigaban.

-¿Has visto el lugar? Tonks y Lupin lo están dejando fantástico.- le dijo Katie, y Hermione no supo cuando, pero la bruja se le había acercado bastante.

-Acabo de llegar, pero creo que me gustaría un paseo.- respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y la mirada que le dio Katie a cambio lo dijo todo.

* * *

Fleur llegó al bar un tiempo después, encontrándose con Harry, Ron y Tonks en una mesa en una esquina, bebiendo y comiendo, y se notaba la familiaridad y el aire relajado en la mesa. Fleur tomó asiento entre ellos y muy pronto se vio envuelta en una discusión de quiddicht, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo una especie de sopa.

Casi había olvidado la sensación inquieta en su pecho, cuando vio a Hermione entrar al bar, seguida muy de cerca de una mujer rubia que le habló de una manera muy íntima cerca de su oído, y la castaña sonrió ante sus palabras, apretándole suavemente la mano antes de que se separaran y comenzara a caminar hacia ellos.

La escena fue como una patada en el pecho, plantando un millón de interrogantes en su mente. Porque quizás esa era una de las razones por las que la bruja le huía tanto… porque tenía a alguien esperándola en tierra.

O simplemente Fleur no la convencía lo suficiente como para hacer un movimiento y aquella rubia sí lo hacía y después de tanto tiempo en el mar Hermione había aprovechado la oportunidad.

Mientras la veela sentía que su mente iba a explotar de tantas ideas encontradas, Hermione ya había alcanzado la mesa y estaba tomando asiento a su costado.

-¿Katie Bell, 'Mione?- le preguntó Ronald sin rodeos, e interiormente le agradeció por preguntarle sobre algo que ella no podía.

-Sí, Katie se encargará de vender el botín.- respondió demasiado rápido Hermione, removiéndose nerviosa en su lugar.

A pesar de que Fleur había intentando no hacerlo, su instinto ganó la pulseada, y su nariz no tardó en captar el aroma de Hermione… al cual estaba bastante familiarizada, si no fuera porque ahora estaba manchado con un olor nuevo, una mezcla de sudor con un perfume cítrico que la veela sabía muy bien no era propio de ella ni de ninguno de los que estaban allí en ese momento. El estomago se le estrujó pensando en todo lo que aquello podía significar. Es decir, el olor estaba impregnado en ella, como sólo sucedería estando piel contra piel y no por medio de un abrazo, así fuera arrollador como el de Tonks.

Fleur decidió que no podía continuar allí, no sin perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Así que se levantó, excusándose con pocas palabras, de forma tan automática que ni siquiera había registrado lo que dijo a pesar de ser ella quien hablaba. Apenas si notó las expresiones de los demás en la mesa, o lo que respondieron.

Salió del bar, pensando turbulentamente que no podía regresar a la habitación, donde volvería a encontrarse con el aroma de Hermione, ya que era incapaz de silenciar a sus instintos veela, alterada como se sentía por una pérdida que, sabía, era imaginaria. Ella y Hermione no tenían más que un juramento en el que la castaña se comprometió a ayudarla a regresar con su familia, y nunca, ni por cerca, Fleur debería haber esperado más que eso.

Por suerte, la bahía era un territorio libre por el que moverse, y ciertamente nadie le había dicho que no podía salir de allí a explorar.

Sin un rumbo fijo, comenzó a caminar alejándose de los edificios y de las personas en general, y la penumbra la abrazó rápidamente, sólo iluminada por la luna llena de esa noche y las estrellas.

El paisaje se veía medianamente tranquilo, el mar aún se oía de fondo pero Fleur había decidido atravesar una tupida arboleda, en dirección a un pequeño risco desde dónde podía ver toda la bahía. Caminó al menos un par de horas antes de llegar allí y se sentó en el pasto húmedo a unos metros del risco, intentando nivelar su respiración mientras le escocían los ojos.

Pensó en su familia, en Gabrielle cuando se despidieron, en la mirada de orgullo de su padre y en las recomendaciones amorosas de su madre. Y en su abuela, a quien siempre había considerado magnífica, orgullosa de su linaje y un modelo a seguir… si es que Fleur hubiera seguido el camino de la tradición y abandonado los círculos de élite francés. El recuerdo hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Repasó en silencio lo ocurrido en el último mes. Acción por acción, como si buscara el momento en el que realmente se había equivocado.

-¿Fleur? ¡Fleur!- exclamó una voz detrás de ella, y la veela, que estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó, tardando en reconocer la voz de Tonks.

La pelirrosa, que había comenzado a acercase, se detuvo a unos metros de ella, mirándola con asombro.

-¡Wow! Es… ¿Esta es tu forma veela? Y yo que creía que no podías ser más hermosa.- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara, y sin dejarse intimidar por su cambio.

Cambio que Fleur apenas había registrado, probablemente por su estado emocional y porque realmente nunca le había dolido cuando se producían. Se miró las manos, notando que sus uñas eran pequeñas garras en ese momento y en el dorso tenía pequeñas y largas plumas azules resplandecientes bajo la luz de la luna. Probablemente sus sienes también las tenían y sus facciones se habían transformado en unas más pronunciadas y de aspecto peligroso.

-No puedo convertirme en veela realmente. Es sólo parcial.- explicó pensativamente, envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Tonks se acercó, sentándose a su costado. Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo admirando el paisaje un buen rato antes de que la bruja hablara.

-Te hemos estado buscando, Hermione estaba bastante alterada cuando no te encontró en la habitación… y casi enloqueció cuando no estabas por ningún lado- murmuró, como si no quisiera interrumpir la calma pero teniendo que decirlo de todos modos.

Fleur resopló, resistiéndose un poco a creer que Hermione pudiera alterarse por eso, siendo que parecía bastante renuente a compartir la cama con ella.

-No es verdad, ¿Cierto?- preguntó entonces Tonks sin malicia, y Fleur supo exactamente a lo que se refería.

-No. No es cierto.- respondió, sonando más decepcionada de lo que pretendía.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar una risita, pasándose las manos por el cabello pensativamente, tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y la veela notó que éste cambiaba de color, volviéndose castaño y enrrulado, muy similar al de Hermione.

Pestañeó sorprendida, adivinando que Tonks era nada menos que una cambiaformas.

-Eso no hace que lo que sea que suceda entre ustedes, sea menos real.- finalmente dijo la menuda bruja, dando vueltas entre sus dedos el mechón castaño, que poco a poco volvió a ser rosa.

Fleur arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

-Por favor, ella apestaba a esa tal Katie Bell.- murmuró con resentimiento.

Tonks guardó silencio, con una expresión pensativa.

-Bueno, puedo decirte que su desesperación cuando no te encontró fue bastante real. Por Merlín, creí que se iba a desmayar por lo pálida que estaba.- se burló con una sonrisa la pelirrosa, luego, más seria, continuó:-Tal vez ella sólo necesitaba desahogarse, no debe haber sido fácil viajar contigo tanto tiempo sin tocarte ni un pelo.

Fleur hizo una mueca, porque aquello no era mayor consuelo.

-Como sea, me iré de aquí pronto y todo esto será un asunto del pasado.- dijo amargamente luego de un largo minuto.

Tonks arqueó las cejas ante sus palabras.-¿Cómo? No estarás creyendo que el pueblo a medio día de aquí tiene una chimenea conectada a la red flú, es más arcaico que la ropa interior de mi abuela.

Fleur dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado ante la información, casi chirriando los dientes ante la perspectiva de tener que soportar a la pirata por más tiempo.

La pelirrosa le apretó el hombro afectuosamente, y Fleur se mordió el labio intentando no llorar.

-Será mejor que volvamos, ya es tarde y te vendrá bien un descanso. No creo que Hermione llegue antes que nosotras, iba a buscarte por el otro lado de la costa y créeme que no dejará un solo arbusto sin revisar.

Fleur se limitó a asentir, suspirando ante su destino.

Luego de despedirse de Tonks, Fleur se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando a la multitud que incluso en esas horas se congregaba en el bar y el puerto. Así que el resto del tiempo simplemente se preparó con tranquilidad para dormir, decidiendo quedarse sólo en su camisola ahora que tenía una ropa de cama decente de sábanas y frazadas.

Lentamente su transformación comenzó a retroceder. Llevaba un buen rato acostada sin poder dormir cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

-¿Fleur? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde estabas?- exclamó la bruja atropelladamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para acercarse a la cama.

La rubia apenas si se movió, intentando permanecer calmada ante la discusión que se aproximaba.

-Por favor, Hermione, sólo fui a dar un paseo.- suspiró con la voz plana.

Estaba claro, por la mirada encendida que le estaba dando, que no era sólo un paseo para Hermione.

-¿Es demasiado pedir que hubieras avisado donde ibas? Podría haberte acompañado, no sé si este lugar es totalmente seguro, sobretodo si cruzas las barreras de protección…

-No necesitaba que me acompañaras, no eres mi niñera.- la interrumpió, molesta por su insistencia. Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no lo soy!- exclamó con la voz aguda, porque parecía que no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones debido a lo rápido que respiraba.-Sin embargo, hice un juramente para llevarte sana y salv…

Fleur terminó con cualquier cosa que la inglesa pudiera estar diciendo al tomarla por las mejillas y, como la vez anterior, la besó, concentrándose, haciendo que la magia crepitara a su alrededor. Sostuvo el contacto largos segundos, en los que sintió que su magia se enrolló alrededor de la castaña, mientras pensaba en lo que deseaba deshacer.

Cuando la soltó, Hermione cayó sentada hacia atrás, en su lado de la cama, abriendo los ojos luego de un segundo para mirarla completamente descolocada.

-Te libero de tu juramente, Hermione Granger.- le dijo de la manera más solemne que podía, apretando la frazada para controlar su propia ansiedad con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.-Ha sido suficiente de tu parte hasta aquí, buscaré alguien más que me escolte a Londres.

Hermione permaneció muda, aunque con la boca todavía entreabierta. La rubia estaba a punto de golpearla con la almohada para ver si reaccionaba luego de casi un minuto en que continuó congelada en su lugar, pero de pronto la castaña se arrojó hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros haciendo que la veela cayera sobre su espalda.

Entonces la besó profundamente, pasando una de las manos por su cuello hasta su nuca, buscando sostener el beso todo lo que pudo. Fleur no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder, sintiendo que sus labios ardían en el contacto.

-No lo acepto. Me he comprometido a llevarte hasta ellos y lo cumpliré.- le dijo tan sentidamente que la sorprendió.

-No es así como se hacen los juramentos veela.- señaló, pensando que tal vez Hermione creería que así podría deshacer lo que ella ya había sentenciado. Y notó cómo la inglesa comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Lo sé.- le respondió acotadamente, mirándola con una profundidad que la sobrecogió.-Sólo quería hacerlo.

No supo cómo responder, tragando en seco, intentando entender qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. En la penumbra de la habitación, apenas podía ver su rostro y el movimiento de su pecho respirando con fuerza. Pero sí distinguía sus ojos café mirándola con intensidad y por primera vez, Fleur pudo ver abiertamente el deseo que brillaban en ellos.

Ella también quería besarla y saber cómo se sentía acariciar su piel bronceada. Pero el pensamiento de Hermione y esa bruja aún la perturbaban. Aunque el problema era más profundo que un tonto ataque de celos, había algo más sucediendo en el fondo de su mente que todavía no podía identificar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Nuevamente, Hermione interpretó su silencio como un rechazo y se echó hacia atrás, tocando sus labios con los dedos, avergonzada de su arrebato.

-Lo siento. No debí…- comenzó a excusarse, y la rubia parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

Quizás esta sería la única noche que tendría la oportunidad de estar con Hermione, y quizás estaría bien que sólo fuera una, después de todo…

* * *

Hermione jamás había experimentado estar en esa situación. Jamás el deseo hacia una persona en particular la había atrapado de aquella manera.

La revelación estalló en su mente cuando tenía a Katie Bell semidesnuda debajo de su cuerpo, mordisqueándole el cuello.

En realidad, no deseaba estar allí.

Se sentía incorrecto. Sentía que estaba intentando consolarse, distraerse, sólo porque no tenía la valentía suficiente como para enfrentar a la veela y actuar en consecuencia a lo que sentía.

Se había alejado de Katie enseguida, disculpándose profusamente, explicando con palabras cortadas que no estaba bien aquello. La bruja la miró, y ciertamente no lucía sorprendida, hasta incluso le preguntó si los rumores eran ciertos. Hermione se encogió de hombros y no se atrevió a desmentir aquello, quizás porque deseaba que lo fueran.

Por suerte, Katie no era una bruja rencorosa, y había tomado todo con una calma que Hermione no tenía.

Se despidieron en la puerta del bar, y cuando Hermione registró a Fleur con su grupo de amigos en la esquina del lugar, pensó que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para tantear las aguas. Desafortunadamente la veela se había ido casi tan pronto como ella llegó, y sin querer presionar demasiado, esperó un rato para seguirla hacia la habitación…

Donde descubrió que no se encontraba. De hecho, no estaba en ningún lugar dentro de las inmediaciones.

La búsqueda posterior había sido un fracaso y Hermione regresó desolada al lugar para encontrarse con Tonks, que se suponía tenía que buscar en el otro lado de la bahía. La pelirrosa le sonrió con malicia, señalando el edificio donde se hospedaban, diciéndole que Fleur había regresado con ella hacía horas. Le hubiera pateado el trasero a su amiga por no darle aviso, pero estaba más preocupada por cerciorarse que la veela estaba a salvo.

Y ahora estaba allí, avergonzada nuevamente, ante el silencio sepulcral de la veela que obviamente no sentía lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cama y correr a esconderse del mundo entero cuando las cosas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Fleur la tomó con fuerza de la ropa para acercarla y buscar sus labios en un beso hambriento. Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar, dejando que la veela tomara la iniciativa y terminara a horcajadas sobre ella.

Podía sentir el deseo y el anhelo en el contacto, y abrió la boca, pasando suavemente la lengua sobre el labio inferior de la rubia en busca de acceso, escuchándola gemir suavemente cuando profundizaron el contacto. La abrazó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo bajo la palma de sus manos el calor de su piel a través de la tela de su camisola.

Muy pronto, mientras ella besaba y mordisqueaba cualquier porción de piel pálida que pudiera alcanzar, sintió que la veela le tironeaba la ropa, esta vez buscando quitársela. Ignorando cualquier alarma en su cabeza, simplemente se dejó hacer, quitándose la camisa por la cabeza con ayuda de Fleur, que enseguida volvió a buscar sus labios en tanto con caricias suaves suaves exploraba su piel bronceada.

Fue como si toda la tensión acumulada rompiera finalmente la represa. Los besos eran uno cada vez más intenso que el anterior, como si su sed por la otra sólo aumentara en vez de aplacarse. Sus manos viajaron fluidamente por las piernas y caderas de Fleur, colándose por debajo de la poca ropa que llevaba, acariciando su cintura y descubriendo un poco más arriba que la veela no estaba usando ningún tipo de corpiño o venda contra sus pechos. Su mente trajo de vuelta el recuerdo del contorno de los pechos de Fleur cuando los había visto en el Crookshanks, y se encontró ansiosa por ver a la veela desnuda una vez más.

Para su placer, Fleur se permitió desnudar, levantando los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran suavemente en el movimiento fluido con el que se dejó quitar la camisola. Los pechos llenos de la veela conocieron el aire frío de la noche y Hermione enseguida los acunó en sus manos, explorando con su boca la piel recién descubierta, trazando patrones con su lengua en el camino hasta uno de los pezones rosados, que lamió y chupó dedicadamente, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el contrario y Fleur enredaba sus dedos en su melena y le clavaba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

Exploró el cuerpo de la veela con suma dedicación, prestando atención a qué lugar provocaba los suspiros. Notando la forma insistente con la que la veela frotaba su cadera contra ella y sabiendo lo que necesitaba, deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior, acunando la intimidad de Fleur, quien se quedó quieta un instante, cerrando los ojos apoyando la frente contra la de la castaña.

- _Merde_. 'Ermione. _Je vous en pri, continuez_.- habló apenas por encima de su aliento, moviéndose contra la palma de Hermione.

Hermione asintió, besándola con hambre, mientras su mano comenzaba a trabajar, acariciando los pliegues húmedos de la veela, que gimió en el beso. Luego, se concentró en su clítoris, acariciando en círculos delicadamente, deleitándose con los sonidos que hacía Fleur directamente en su oído, que cada tanto mordisqueaba cualquier parte de su piel que tuviera al alcance, y a Hermione no le importó saber que al día siguiente tendría unas cuantas marcas.

Luego, suavemente, deslizó un dedo en el interior de la veela, sosteniéndola por la cadera en tanto la mujer comenzaba a moverlas al ritmo que poco a poco aceleró, y se ocupó de generar la suficiente fricción entre el talón de su mano y el clítoris de la rubia. La castaña la observó con fascinación, acariciando con sus labios la piel pálida de Fleur, sintiendo los dedos y las uñas de ésta clavarse en su piel buscando acercarla aún más a ella, hasta que finalmente soltó un gemido final, estrechando con fuerza a Hermione y buscando un último beso profundo, liberándose en un orgasmo intenso, que la mantuvo quieta en sus brazos.

Hermione notó entonces que la piel de Fleur brillaba suavemente, y se entretuvo trazando en ella patrones azarosos con los dedos de su mano libre, aún abrazándola mientras se recuperaba. Llevó unos minutos, y estaba a punto de preguntarle genuinamente curiosa de qué se trataba aquello cuando la francesa se apartó, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos para darle una sonrisa sensual y depredadora.

Se encontró de espaldas en la cama, con la rubia sobre ella, observándola detenidamente, como si decidiera con deliberado cuidado por dónde comenzar. Finalmente se decidió a explorarla tanto como Hermione lo había hecho, y muy pronto la inglesa respiraba agitadamente bajo su tacto, gruñendo en voz baja cuando la rubia encontraba algún punto placentero, y en especial cuando se dedicó a acariciar con sus manos y boca sus pechos.

En algún momento sin definición, Hermione perdió sus botas y pantalones a los que siguieron su ropa interior. Y con una veela hambrienta sobre ella que acariciaba su cuerpo en recorridos infinitos. Quizás por la bruma en la que se sentía sumergida de pronto, tardó en reconocer que la caricia tibia del esclavo de Fleur se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse paralizada por éste, el esclavo contribuyó a la sensación de placer, complementando las caricias íntimas, acariciando los lugares placenteros que la veela había aprendido recientemente, en tanto su mano se hundía en la entrepierna de la castaña.

Fleur imitó sus movimientos, prestando la atención a la manera que hacía que Hermione disfrutara aún más. Y no pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que se encontró gimiendo suavemente, abrazada a la espalda de la veela como si fuera tierra firme en el mar en que se hallaba.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas la una a la otra íntimamente, sin mediar más palabras que las de las buenas noches acompañada de un suave beso, el más inocente de todos los que habían compartido esa noche.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegamos por esta vez! bueno, la verdad es que llevaba tiempo sin escribir...lemons. Espero no haya estado tan mal. Ja! (Espero no haber conjugado cualquier cosa en la oración en francés...)**

 **Hay algunas cosas que siguen cambiando en cuanto a la trama (la adición de Katie por ejemplo), y en en los siguientes capítulos más cosas lo harán, pero la trama original se mantiene blablabla. Creo que estoy muy redundante con las aclaraciones, eh?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, a ver qué tal.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, y sus favs y follows. A Eledina (se dieron más que un beso esta vez, eh? ;) jajaja muchas gracias por comentar! qué bueno que esté resultando bien el cambio de carácter de ron-ron, jeje, éxitos con la escuela!) y Loreley (aquí está la acción TARANN! :P gracias a vos por comentar!)**

 **Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **PD: no sean tímidos y diganme qué tal, yo estoy más contenta con la historia ahora y me gustaría saber si ustedes no (que sería un poco triste, pero bueno)**


	6. ¿Y cuál es la emergencia?

**VI.** **¿Y cuál es la emergencia?**

Hermione sintió que despertaba de algo más que un sueño cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Inquieta, se sentía sedienta no sólo de agua, sino también de un calor familiar que no encontró al otro lado de la cama. Pestañeó torpemente intentando aclarar su visión, preguntándose por qué sentía tanto frío.

Estaba claro que Fleur se había levantado y en cuanto comenzó a mirar a través de la habitación, notó que ni siquiera estaba allí. Frunció el ceño, un poco descolocada por la situación. Normalmente era ella la que salía antes de cualquier habitación y eran sus amantes las que dormirían tranquilamente sin saber hasta la mañana siguiente que se había escabullido.

Pero esta vez había sido ella. Y se sintió terriblemente mal humorada al respecto.

Aún así, sin perder más el tiempo, saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, notando por las rendijas de las persianas que el sol brillaba intensamente fuera. Respiró profundamente antes de salir de la habitación, dispuesta a hacer cómo que nada había sucedido y que ser dejada atrás, desnuda y vulnerable, no afectaba su orgullo en lo más mínimo.

Llegó hasta el bar en poco más gracias a las zancadas firmes y largas con las que atravesó el lugar, ganándose unas cuantas miradas curiosas de aquellos con los que se había cruzado, en especial de un Seamus que se acobardó rápidamente cuando le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

En el bar no estaban más que Finch-Fletcher con unos pocos más de la tripulación, y Hermione acababa de unirse a sus compañeros que hablaban de las cosas extrañas halladas en el botín cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Hermione reprimió un respingo de sorpresa, mirando por sobre su hombro para encontrar a Lupin, que le dio una sonrisa calmada.

-'Mione, ahora que estás despierta, podrías unirte a nosotros en mi casa. Haremos una breve reunión para zanjar unos asuntos.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, notando que Tonks aparecía a su costado con las manos cargadas de comida al igual que Lupin que sostenía una cesta llena de pan en la otra mano. Se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar dónde demonios se había metido Fleur, sobretodo porque se disgustó aún más cuando notó la mirada perspicaz que tenía la pelirrosa en su rostro y que tras años de amistad había aprendido a reconocer. Era bastante obvio que Tonks sabía más cosas de las que admitiría a Hermione.

-Enseguida.- asintió, girándose para despedirse rápidamente de sus compañeros con un gesto, llevándose con ella una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras mordía rápidamente lo que quedaba de una rodaja de pan.

Siguió a la pareja hacia una modesta aunque bonita cabaña un poco apartada de los demás edificios. Hermione debió respirar profundamente para no ceder a su mal humor y agredir verbalmente a sus amigos cuando notó una melena rubia a través de las ventanas abiertas.

En efecto, allí estaba Fleur, sentada a la mesa junto a Ronald que parecía comportarse civilmente ante la francesa cuya postura denotaba su educación aristocrática. Para estar sentada a la mesa de una modesta cabaña en el medio de la nada, en compañía de nada menos que piratas, Fleur mantenía un porte noble y recatado.

Pero Hermione se negó a prestarle más atención, negándose a devolverle la mirada cuando los ojos cerúleos la notaron al entrar. En su lugar, se dirigió a Canuto y Harry, que cuchicheaban al lado de una ventana mientras el mago mayor fumaba en su pipa.

-Buenos días, 'Mione.- saludó Harry, aunque sus ojos parpadearon torpemente hacia ella en un gesto un poco extraño.

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba ebrio, cuando notó que la mirada de Canuto se dirigió al mismo punto.

-Deben ser buenos días para ti, 'Mione, eso seguro.- señaló Sirius con una creciente sonrisa burlona, dándole luego una calada a su pipa haciendo que formas graciosas salieran en las volutas de humo.

Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarles qué demonios les pasaba a ambos, cuando notó que un par de personas más entraron en la cabaña.

-Neville, Katie, pónganse cómodos.- habló entonces Lupin, señalando un par de sillas en la larga la mesa mientras él y Tonks terminaban de servir el almuerzo.

Suspiró mentalmente, intentando no pensar en la incómoda situación que había pasado con Katie el día anterior, y finalmente siguió a Canuto y Harry que ya habían avanzado hacia la mesa, llamados por el alimento fresco servido y la bebida en las jarras.

Por supuesto que el único asiento que quedó libre para ella fue el que estaba al lado de Fleur, y cuando se dirigió hacia este fue que realmente miró a la rubia por primera vez en el día.

La mirada cerúlea que le dirigió la francesa hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho. Principalmente por lo abierta y profunda que era, en conjunto con la expresión contemplativa de su rostro. Fueron escasos segundos en los que mantuvieron el contacto visual, que bastaron para construir una burbuja alrededor de ambas, como si todos los demás ya no estuvieran allí y el ruido general se apagara. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la caricia tímida del esclavo veela comenzando a ascender por su brazo, y titubeó, insegura sobre qué decir. Fue la misma Fleur la que rompió el momento, pellizcándole el dorso de la mano para llamarle la atención.

Hermione frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca y a punto de reprender a la rubia cuando escuchó que Lupin le hablaba.

-¿Qué dices, 'Mione? Creo que el mercado negro en Irlanda será un poco más ventajoso que aquí.

La castaña parpadeó, recordando dónde se encontraba y sacudió su mano, intentando quitarse la sensación persistente del esclavo veela.

-Depende para qué. No habrá gran diferencia para los más comunes.- argumentó rápidamente, centrándose en la conversación.

-Concuerdo.- dijo Katie, que estaba picoteando la comida de las bandejas.-Y algunas de esas reliquias raras serán difíciles de venderlas por aquí sin levantar sospechas.

Hermione miró a la bruja, pensando en los artículos más raros que habían encontrado en el Malfoy, preguntándose por qué eran de interés para Riddle.

-Quizás debamos esconder las reliquias por un tiempo.- sugirió Harry, pensativo.

-Creo que las arcas de la Orden podrán sostenerse por un tiempo sin la venta de las reliquias.- aportó Neville, encogiéndose de hombros, y luego miró directamente a Fleur, dudando por un momento antes de preguntar.- ¿Usted… es un nuevo miembro de la Orden?

Canuto profirió una carcajada ante la pregunta tímida de Neville, que se sonrojó ligeramente, un poco cohibido. Fleur le dio una sonrisa cortés, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, podría decirse que soy una informante inesperada. ¿Y usted es el señor…?- aventuró la rubia con simpatía.

-Longbottom. Teniente de la marina mágica.- explicó con modestia, cosa que podía adivinarse por su vestimenta, de un brillante azul con ribetes plateados y por el par de medallas abrochadas en su pecho.

-Es un honor conocer a un miembro de la marina mágica inglesa, señor Longbotton. Mi nombre es Fleur Delacour.- respondió y Neville sonrió tontamente, sonrojándose ante las amables palabras.

-Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que hacía falta para que me hablaran así, me habría enrolado en la marina hace años.- soltó Ronald, probablemente sin pensar, haciendo que toda la mesa estallara en carcajadas y rompiendo con la solemnidad del momento.

Sin embargo, Hermione sólo pudo soltar una risa seca.

-Pues bien, Ron, creo que si te acercas a la marina mágica ahora, te colgarán.- acotó Harry desde su lugar, luego de dar un trago a su cerveza.

Eso valió unas cuantas risas más, incluso del pelirrojo que mostró la palma de sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Creo que a lo que Neville se refería, es que nos gustaría saber qué papel estaría jugando en esta operación, señorita Delacour.- indicó Katie, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione parpadeó hacia Fleur, que mantenía una expresión neutra. Y hubiera querido mantener también la compostura, si no fuera la brillante marca roja en la base del cuello de la veela que alcanzaba a verse por el escote de su ropa, que la llevó a recordar el momento exacto en que había hecho aquello y nubló momentáneamente su mente.

-A decir verdad, Fleur está aquí porque yo la he invitado.- interrumpió Tonks alegremente, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Delacour, ¿Pero cómo estás tan segura de que no nos delatará?- dijo Neville dirigiendo la pregunta a Tonks, acomodándose la ropa en un gesto evidente de nerviosismo. Él tenía mucho que perder si se filtraba su pertenencia a la Orden.

-Oh, no lo hará.- aseguró la pelirrosa con una sonrisa enigmática, guiñándole luego un ojo a la rubia, y Hermione, gracias a su cercanía, podría jurar que notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Fleur.

-No. No lo haré.- logró decir de manera convincente la francesa, pero Hermione había notado la forma en que se había inquietado en su asiento, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del que se encontraba la pirata.-Estoy bastante segura que Riddle no me quiere en el medio. Ya intentaron deshacerse de mí antes. Y la mercancía ya está paga, lo que hagan con ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya que no afectará las ganancias de mi familia.

Neville asintió, pareciendo convencido de la seriedad de la veela, en tanto Katie sólo se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con detenimiento aunque sin animosidad.

El tema cayó entonces, y Hermione permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos el resto del almuerzo, ignorando tanto a Katie y sus miradas disimuladas como a Fleur, que parecía haber entrado en su modo aristocrático y se comportaba como la señorita de la alta alcurnia que era.

* * *

Se encaminó hacia su habitación para la media tarde, despidiéndose de Harry luego de que Canuto realizara una reunión rápida y les informara hacia donde continuaría el Crookshanks. Sin embargo, Hermione debía resolver el asunto con la veela antes de poder regresar con la tripulación y Sirius les informó que deberían quedarse allí un tiempo más, no más que un mes, antes de volver a embarcar, ya que esperarían a que la alarma por el último asalto menguara un poco y además el Crookshanks tenía algunas averías menores producto de la batalla con el Malfoy que necesitaban ser reparadas.

No estaba segura de que el tiempo ganado fuera suficiente, pero tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras o debería dejar que la tripulación zarpara sin ella. Sabía que el destino más cercano con una red flu conocida era Freshwater, que estaba a varios días de distancia a pie. Dio gracias mentalmente a la posibilidad de aparecerse y evitar el largo paseo.

Estaba considerando las opciones mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Por un lado, la red flú era un método seguro de viaje, pero por el otro, el traslador que los dejaba del otro lado de la orilla, era uno más certero para Hermione y le aseguraría no ser descubierta. No estaba segura de quiénes conocían su rostro y si la gente de Riddle infiltrada en el Ministerio mantenía la orden de captura bajo las últimas falsas acusaciones de las que estaba al tanto.

Y para ser honesta, resolver los posibles caminos eran una opción mucho mejor que permitirse recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y la inevitabilidad de volver a compartir la habitación y la cama esa misma noche con la veela. Sabía que con su actitud errática e impulsiva había cruzado una línea muy delgada, con posibles resultados catastróficos.

Ni siquiera entendía cómo había podido quedarse dormida tan rápido en un sueño tan profundo. Además, había sido un sueño sin sueños, aunque la constante sensación cálida y difusa no la abandonó. Sólo podía concluir que sus extraños sueños libidinosos se detuvieron gracias a la consumación de su deseo. Pero también, sus acciones sólo habían aportado más leña a un enorme incendio en sus horas despierta.

Tomó aire, empujando la puerta y bajando la guardia al notar que Fleur no se encontraba allí. Bebió un poco de agua de la jarra sobre la mesa de luz y tuvo la idea de relajarse con un buen baño, agradecida de no tener que asearse más con el escueto balde y los trapos húmedos.

La tina era de un latón resistente, ubicada en una esquina medio escondida detrás de un biombo. Hermione buscó sus elementos de higiene y luego se dedicó a llenarla con agua tibia, convocada por su varita. Luego se desvistió distraídamente, colgando la ropa sobre el biombo, después de sacudirla un poco para quitarle el polvo acumulado.

El agua la relajó casi instantáneamente, y se dedicó largos minutos a tallar su piel, evitando mirarse el antebrazo fijamente, aunque rememorando con la yema de sus dedos las demás cicatrices en su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de lavarse el cabello cuando la puerta se abrió, y se obligó a permanecer tranquila cuando la veela ingresó, deteniéndose a los pocos metros cuando la notó.

Levantó la vista haciendo gala de una calma que en realidad no poseía, para encontrarse con la misma mirada que Fleur le había dado en el inicio de la reunión. Ambas contuvieron la respiración un instante, y luego Hermione simplemente continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, hundiéndose en la tina para mojar su melena por completo. Cuando regresó a la superficie, notó que la veela había tomado asiento en la cama, con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre su regazo, mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante de toda la habitación.

Hermione se preguntó brevemente si Fleur se arrepentía de lo sucedido, siendo ella misma ignorante sobre qué reacción había tenido cuando se despertó desnuda a su lado. Y la verdad es que no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, o si realmente quería conversar sobre aquello. Probablemente lo mejor sería aclarar, como todas las veces anteriores en las que durmió con mujeres, que aquello había sido una cosa de una sola noche y no tenía por qué significar algo más.

Sabía por experiencia que la forma actual en la que vivía no era la más propicia para mantener una relación. Y Fleur parecía ser la persona menos adecuada del mundo para intentarlo, después de todo, la mujer provenía de un mundo del que nunca había sido parte ni siquiera en los tiempos en que era una ciudadana más o menos decente, en sus años como estudiante.

Terminó de enjuagarse el cabello y se dispuso a salir de la tina, cosa que provocó una mínima reacción en Fleur, que levantó la mirada hacia ella, y Hermine no se cohibió aún cuando la mujer mantuvo sus ojos cerúleos en ella sin disimulo. A fin de cuentas, no estaba mostrándole nada nuevo.

-Puedes tomar un baño si lo deseas.- le dijo en un tono plano, sin mirarla. Caminó goteando agua hasta el pequeño mueble de donde sacó una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo dándole la espalda a la veela.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Fleur se movió, y por el sonido de sus pasos, Hermione supo que se había acercado a la tina. Disimuló una mirada por encima de su hombro cuando escuchó el ruido de la ropa caer, y comprobó que Fleur había comenzado a desnudarse, mientras se deshacía del agua usada y la reemplazaba.

* * *

La mente de Fleur había sido una especie de caos desde que se había despertado. El sopor agradable duró segundos, precisamente hasta que reconoció que el golpeteo lento y constante en su oído no era otra cosa que el corazón de Hermione, ya que estaba durmiendo cómodamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho. La mezcla de calidez y tranquilidad en sus brazos no hizo más que disparar el pánico en la rubia, que se apartó como si el contacto la quemara. Quizás era una reacción exagerada por algo que había resultado tan natural en el momento. Por suerte, Hermione permaneció ajena a su reacción infantil y dormía cuando la veela se vistió rápidamente, necesitando tomar un poco de aire fuera.

Sin levantar la mirada del suelo hizo su camino hacia el bar, buscó un rápido desayuno y huyó lo más pronto posible, refugiándose en una arboleda no muy lejana de las edificaciones, pero que le permitía pasar desapercibida. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para procesar lo que sentía, e ignorar el fuerte malestar de su lado veela por haber escapado de la cama de aquella forma tan cobarde la llevó a una casi transformación debido a la fuerte lucha interna.

La avergonzaba, en algún punto, haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera, perder el decoro y el orgullo por un poco de placer. Y las palabras insultantes dichas a sus espaldas en los altos círculos sociales acerca de su herencia veela se agolpaban en su cabeza, recordándole cómo la acusaban casi de depredadora sexual. Se había esforzado por demostrar todo lo contrario, al punto de negar su herencia con vehemencia. Ella era más que una veela, más que una mestiza y merecía tanto y más que las señoritas sangre pura de las familias antiguas de París.

En el sentido contrario a aquellos pensamientos, el recuerdo de la mirada decepcionada de su abuela ante uno de sus arranques cruzó su mente como un rayo, haciendo que los ojos le picaran por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Habían sido años de contener sus instintos y deseos en pos de adaptarse a los estándares sociales humanos. Y ella sabía que la vara más alta le tocaba por ser una veela, puesto que el placer no era algo vedado en la sociedad francesa… Es sólo que ser vista como una predadora sexual, debido a la ignorancia de la sociedad mágica humana, sólo le había traído problemas los primeros años de su pubertad. Rechazar los avances de hombres y mujeres no impidió que la fama creciera, aún cuando todo lo que circulaban eran rumores.

Y de regreso de sus pensamientos tumultuosos, allí estaba, sonrojándose como una niña al recordar la manera en la que Hermione la había tocado y la forma en la que había disfrutado.

No era así como había imaginado su primera vez. O bien, quizás el contexto era lo que desencajaba terriblemente. La experiencia en sí, había sido una de las cosas más gratas por las que había pasado en su vida.

Y si era honesta consigo misma, la palabra grata era más bien un eufemismo.

Allí se encontraba el meollo de la cuestión. La culpa de haber disfrutado aquello de esa manera, en aquel lugar y en esas circunstancias ahogaba cualquier dicha.

Una parte de Fleur, la más romántica, había idealizado aquel momento, pensando que al menos sería con un potencial compañero. Alguien con quien podría pretender encontrar aquello que su madre compartía con su padre. Un vínculo verdadero. Y en su lugar, se había rendido a sus deseos más carnales, acatando de alguna manera los rumores que circulaban ya en el Crookshanks. Durmiendo con una pirata que había sido parte del fracaso de su primer viaje comercial, un desafío del que pensaba salir airosa.

Ni siquiera quería adivinar en cómo actuaría Hermione a partir de lo sucedido. A pesar de que había demostrado ser una persona más o menos decente para ser quien era, no podía adivinar si ella no se regodearía con su affaire. Después de todo, tampoco parecía molestarse en negar los rumores.

Calmarse le llevó un buen tiempo, y al menos esta vez Tonks no la encontró transformada cuando dio con ella casi al mediodía.

El resto fue una torpe actuación, boicoteada por su propia herencia cuando Hermione apareció en el comedor, ni siquiera su actitud hosca de costumbre desanimó a su lado veela, que bullía emocionado.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiendo el cuerpo acalorado, torpe, intentando calmar su deseo con un poco de agua fría.

Y Hermione no estaba ayudando, paseándose por la habitación desnuda, permitiéndole notar la extensión de su piel bronceada adornada de marcas que la propia boca de Fleur había hecho. Sentía que le hormigueaban las manos ansiosamente en el deseo de tocarla.

Suspiró, quitándose lo que le quedaba de la ropa con pesadez, mientras pensaba en lo diferente que era aquel momento del anterior, a pesar de que ambas estaban desnudas otra vez. Estaba tan nerviosa que no notó a Hermione acercándose, y ya se encontraba sentada en la tina cuando la vio de pie al costado del biombo, descolgando su ropa tranquilamente mientras revisaba la tela en busca de manchas de suciedad. A pesar de sí misma, no pudo evitar mirarla mientras fingía tallar su piel.

Recorrió con la mirada una vez más el cuerpo de la pirata, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su propia excitación en su entrepierna. Finalmente su propio esclavo se adelantó a sus intenciones, estirándose para acariciar tímidamente el muslo de Hermione, quien exhaló suavemente ante la atención.

-Fleur, tengo cosas que hacer.- gruñó la pirata, apretando la mandíbula en una clara lucha interna, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada.-Cada vez que haces _eso_ …

La veela se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, pero intentó recuperar el control, volviendo a ocuparse de su baño, sin decir una palabra. Por su lado, en un silencio tenso, Hermione volvió a vestirse, retrocediendo luego hasta la cama, donde se ató las botas antes de salir de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás.

Fleur suspiró, insegura sobre lo que acababa de suceder y sin saber de qué manera tratar con Hermione en el futuro.

Se pasó el resto del día evitándola, aunque Hermione parecía estar haciendo caso omiso de ella. La única vez que volvieron a encontrarse fue durante la cena, y la castaña apenas la miró, aparentemente recluida en sus propios pensamientos, uniéndose a la conversación sólo cuando especularon cuál sería la razón de Riddle para pedirle a Malfoy que contrabandeara sangre de unicornio.

Fleur esperó a que la castaña se alejara en dirección a la barra, cuando Canuto y Ron la invitaron a vaciar una botella de Whisky de Fuego, para finalmente hablar con Harry.

-He visto que tienes una lechuza. ¿Me permitirías enviar un mensaje a través de ella?- le dijo sin rodeos al ojiverde, que hasta ese momento se encontraba entretenido observando desde lo lejos a sus amigos que brindaron rápidamente antes de hacer un fondo blanco con sus vasos de whisky.

Harry volvió su atención hacia ella en cuanto la escuchó, perdiendo la sonrisa que tenía hasta entonces.

-Tenemos órdenes expresas de no usar nuestras lechuzas a menos que sea completamente necesario.- respondió el joven mago, enviándole una mirada de disculpa, sin embargo continuó:-Pero si es una emergencia, podríamos intentarlo.

Los ánimos de la veela se recuperaron después de esas últimas palabras, y le dio una sonrisa esperanzada a cambio.

-Necesito comunicarme con mi abuela. Ella vive en el clan veela francés del sur.- dijo, sabiendo que debería explicarse si esperaba convencer a Harry.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia?

Fleur se sobresaltó, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con Hermione, que estaba de pie delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

-Quiero hacerle saber que estoy bien, y sé que ella será la vía más segura hacia el resto de mi familia.- mintió, utilizando toda su voluntad para sostener su fachada seria y fría al enfrentar los perspicaces ojos oscuros de la pirata.

-Si es por eso, ya hemos enviado un mensaje para asegurarle a Monsieur Delacour que te encuentras bien y que volverás a casa en cuanto las circunstancias sean las apropiadas.- respondió con una sonrisa soberbia la pirata.

Fleur frunció el ceño, disconforme con aquello.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi padre confiará en la palabra de un pirata?- soltó irritada, preguntándose internamente en qué momento Hermione había atravesado la habitación.

Esta vez Hermione frunció el ceño y se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar su voz fue ahogada por Ron, interrumpiendo con la botella de whisky en la mano y un vaso lleno de la bebida en la otra que prácticamente golpeó contra la madera de la mesa, arrastrándola hacia Fleur y salpicando en el camino.

-¡Fleur! ¡Bebe con nosotros!- exclamó alegremente el pelirrojo, que ya estaba ligeramente ebrio luego de beberse dos vasos seguidos que sólo se sumaban a todo lo que había bebido antes.

La veela hizo un esfuerzo para romper con la batalla de miradas entre Hermione y ella, prestando atención al liquido ambarino que le ofrecía Ronald, y sin dudarlo lo tomó de la mano pecosa del mago para liquidarlo de un solo trago, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Escuchó a Tonks lanzar un chillido emocionado y muy pronto aparecieron más vasos en la mesa, que fueron llenados con el whisky y bebidos con la misma rapidez.

Cerca de la medianoche, el grupo completo, con excepción de Lupin, estaban ebrios en distintos niveles. Mientras que Tonks y Canuto habían demostrado una resistencia decente, el resto luchaba por mantener la compostura.

Fleur no bebía tanto desde su graduación de Beauxbatons, aunque esa vez se encontraba mucho más alegre que en ese momento. Y sus borracheras se caracterizaban por sus constantes cambios de humor, por ejemplo, no hacía cinco minutos estaba riendo histéricamente de una anécdota contada por Tonks, y ahora estaba sinceramente conmovida por la historia de Harry sobre su niñez.

Luego de que el ojiverde contara cómo se había hecho la cicatriz en su frente, la mesa cayó en un silencio prolongado, en contraste con el resto de la taberna en la que todavía reinaba el ruido de las alegres y ebrias voces de los demás piratas. Fleur aprovechó el escándalo que provocó una bandeja llena de vasos al estrellarse contra el suelo y la consecuente pelea entre dos magos para escabullirse fuera del lugar.

Respiró aliviada el aire frío de la noche, comenzando a caminar para alejarse del bullicio, necesitando un momento de paz. El alcohol en sangre no había hecho más que agitar su lado veela, por lo que se sintió estúpida de pensar que el whisky ahogaría sus penas. En fin, se había alejado del lugar con la clara intención de esquivar a Hermione antes de perder la dignidad otra vez.

Llevaba un trecho caminando cuando un sonido particular la alertó de que no estaba sola. Efectivamente, se giró para encontrarse con el objeto de sus meditaciones, caminando a unos metros detrás de ella.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, más bien de gritarle un improperio por acecharla de esa manera, pero finalmente optó por no hacerlo, limitándose a lanzarle una mirada helada mientras esperaba que Hermione se explicara.

La pirata cambió su peso de un pie al otro, demostrando su incomodidad al ser descubierta y se mordió el labio desviando la mirada a algún punto detrás de Fleur.

-¿Qué demonios, 'Ermion?- finalmente masculló la rubia, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La pirata frunció el ceño e incluso se atrevió a soltar un bufido.

-Le envíe la carta a tu padre luego del ataque de los dementores. Supimos por nuestros informantes del Ministerio que la noticia de la emboscada se filtró hasta ellos. Y si nosotros lo supimos, tarde o temprano tu familia también se enteraría.- dijo finalmente, de una manera extrañamente compuesta que hizo dudar a Fleur sobre que tanto le había afectado el whisky a Hermione, si no fuera porque la mujer se tambaleó ligeramente cuando se acercó.

-Qué considerado de tu parte.- acotó con la voz plana, encogiéndose de hombros. La castaña se detuvo a medio de metro de ella, y desde la cercanía notó su semblante afectado por su respuesta.

Desde allí, también fue capaz de notar los ojos café ligeramente nublados y la expresión contrariada de su rostro, similar al gesto que hacía cuando estaba sumergida en sus investigaciones y que Fleur muy pronto aprendió a reconocer. Para agregar más sal a la herida, el viento sopló, llevándole la paleta completa de aromas de Hermione directo a sus fosas nasales, cosa que agitó aún más el turbulento interior de la veela. Apretó los puños a sus costados, intentando mantenerse quieta en su lugar e ignorar lo familiar que le resultaba el olor natural de la inglesa, mezcla del olor a jabón con el sudor del día y el agregado del whisky en su aliento.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó finalmente la pirata, rompiendo con el silencio tenso.

Fleur arqueó las cejas, intentando interpretar la pregunta.-Fui a dar un paseo, no soy tan idiota como para intentar irme por mi cuenta de aquí…

Se detuvo cuando Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-Esta mañana, Fleur. No estabas cuando desperté.

Ante la directa mención de lo que sucedido entre ellas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y debió desviar la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla sin pensar en aquello y comenzar a sentir la punzada familiar de excitación.

-Salí a tomar aire.- se encogió de hombros, intentando no demostrar nada más.

Probablemente había fracasado, puesto que Hermione apenas parpadeó ante su respuesta.

-Quizás estaría bien aclarar algo respecto a lo que sucedió.- dijo entonces con una nueva resolución la inglesa, cosa que llamó la atención de Fleur que la miró ansiosa.-Ha sido algo de una sola noche. No hay más compromiso entre tú y yo que mi palabra de llevarte hasta tu familia.

Esta vez, fue Fleur la que bufó en respuesta, debiendo recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar su malestar al respecto y mantener la fachada.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pensar que entre tú y yo podría suceder algo más?- respondió haciendo gala de todo su snobismo e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Por un instante, luego de que sus palabras abandonaran su boca, notó su efecto ante lo dicho. Pero tan pronto como parpadeó, cualquier rastro de emoción en los ojos de la pirata se había ido.

-Me alegra que ambas lo tengamos tan en claro.- murmuró la inglesa, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula al final.

Fleur sólo pudo asentir con rigidez, incapaz de formar más palabras cuando internamente era un torbellino. Hermione sólo permaneció frente a ella unos segundos más, antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a la taberna.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy! Bien, tenemos a dos brujas muy cabeza dura como para asumir realmente lo que pasó ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios: Eledina ( que bueno que te esté gustando cada vez más el fic! iuju! :D y ánimos para continuar con tu escritura! y ehem, puede que hayan dormido juntas, pero estas dos nunca nos lo hacen fácil eh? D: ja! ) Loreley ( me encanta que estés encantadísima de la vida :D jajaja, ya voy a ir pensando entonces en lanzar mi candidatura (?)); E.K.R173 (por supuesto que hay un cambio lleno de... más tensión :D muajajaja! igualmente lo vamos a ver más en los siguientes capítulos, una no debería pretender dormir con una veela sin consecuencias mágicas eh? espero que en este cap se explique un poco mejor cómo la ven los piratas a Fleur); Fran Kaioh-Tenoh (tu comentario me hizo reír mucho, sobretodo porque he estado en la misma situación! jajaja)**

 **Nos leemos pronto! espero sus comentarios!**


	7. Preparativos

_(Las notas al final)_

 **VII. Preparativos**

Como era de esperar, Hermione no regresó esa noche a la habitación. La mañana siguiente, Fleur se encontraba secándose luego de un rápido baño –puesto que no podía dejar de sentir el olor de Hermione sobre su piel- cuando alguien aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Ey! ¡Fleur! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!- gritó Tonks desde el otro lado, lo que hizo que se precipitara a abrir, y se encontrara con una pelirrosa cargando a una semi inconsciente Hermione.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, sobretodo por la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de la cambiaformas.

-Ha sido una noche salvaje, por lo visto. No la veía beber así desde… bueno ¡Nunca había visto a 'Mione beber tanto! ¡Pensé que se nos terminaría el alcohol!- chilló felizmente la bruja mientras prácticamente arrastraba a la pirata hacia la cama con una fuerza que soprendió a la veela.

Fleur cerró rápidamente la puerta, acomodándose la toalla ajustada a su cuerpo, incómoda y totalmente descolocada. Para ser honesta, después de aquella tajante conversación, Fleur ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde se había dirigido la castaña, no queriendo entrar en la paranoia de pensar que podía estar acostándose con otra bruja, fuera Katie o quien demonio se cruzara en su camino.

Tonks seguía parloteando acerca de la noche anterior, por lo que obligadamente se enteró del concurso de bebidas entre Ronald y Hermione, y el posterior juego de ajedrez mágico entre ambos aún en su estado de ebriedad. Aparentemente tanto el pelirrojo como Hermione habían terminado durmiendo sobre el tablero, apaleados por algunas de las piezas que no fueron arrojadas fuera por los ebrios amigos. Cuando los encontraron, Harry se encargó de Ronald y a Tonks le había tocado Hermione.

Así que la rubia se limitó a suspirar, caminando hasta detrás del biombo para vestirse, mientras Tonks le quitaba las botas y los pantalones a la castaña, que no parecía muy consciente de nada. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de vestirse apropiadamente y secar su cabello, escuchó que la pelirrosa se despedía, encomendándole que cuidara a Hermione y azotando la puerta al salir.

Fleur se mordió el labio, mirando al cuerpo casi inerte de la pirata desparramado sobre la cama. Se preguntó brevemente cuánto alcohol más podría haber ingerido la menuda bruja y se alegró por escapar antes de cometer alguna idiotez. Era tonto, pero lo que más le irritaba del pedido de Tonks, era que una parte de ella sí quería cuidar de Hermione.

Pensó en limitarse a acomodarse en la porción libre en el colchón y desayunar lo que buscó para ella un rato antes de no tolerar su propio olor y decidir bañarse, cuando la otra bruja soltó una especie de gruñido ahogado contra las sábanas e hizo un penoso intento de incorporarse. La vio finalmente conformarse con arrastrarse por la cama directo a la mesa de luz y beber a grandes sorbos la jarra de agua, provocando que casi la mitad del líquido se derramara por su barbilla y cuello, mojando su ropa que de por sí, ya tenía varias manchas más de líquidoso variados.

-Merlín, Hermione.- siseó Fleur cruzándose de brazos ante la penosa escena, y la pirata apartó la jarra de su boca para lanzarle una mirada nublada.

Era bastante obvio que seguía ebria y la sonrisa socarrona que le envío fue una completa afirmación.

-¿Oui, chérie?- respondió burlonamente, en un fluido francés, haciendo sonrojar a Fleur por el apodo con el que la nombró.

-Creo que deberías darte un baño, a ver si se te compones.- la reprendió, cometiendo el error de acercarse para ser golpeada por el fuerte hedor a alcohol que expedía la castaña.

Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Esta vez sí poniéndose de pie, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para la sorpresa de la veela, que sólo pudo quedarse congelada en su lugar atenta a lo que podría hacer la otra a continuación.

-Cuando tienes razón, Fleur, tienes razón.- afirmó sonriente Hermione, saliendo de sus pantalones casi sin trastabillar y continuando con su camisa, sin molestarse por dejar su ropa desparramada por la habitación.

La rubia pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba desde la base del cuello al resto de su rostro, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantener el mentón en alto. Sin embargo, Hermione pareció notarlo.

-Disculpa, chérie, es la costumbre. Tantos años de compartir el dormitorio con otras chicas en Hogwarts, me han hecho perder las inhibiciones.- dijo al pasar la castaña, y se metió en la tina, sin importarle que Fleur hubiera usado el agua antes.

-En Beauxbatons también compartí mi habitación con otras niñas.- se apresuró a aclarar Fleur, queriendo aclarar que no era la desnudez en sí lo que la ponía incómoda, sino que…-Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera verte desnuda todo el tiempo.

Hermione emitió una pequeña risa y murmuró algo que la francesa decidió pasar por alto, harta de su comportamiento errático, mientras se dirigía hacia la cama para tomar su desayuno.

* * *

Después de asegurarse de que Hermione no haría algo estúpido, Fleur salió de la habitación en busca de Harry, con intenciones de retomar la conversación que tenían antes de que los interrumpieran.

Por suerte, no fue complicado de encontrar, ya que el joven mago salía de su propia habitación, situada en una cabaña cercana a la de ellas, y prácticamente se cruzó con Fleur en su camino. Harry rápidamente captó lo que Fleur quería sin que necesitara preguntar. Le indicó que Hedwing, su lechuza, aceptaría llevar su carta a cambio de un par de dulces.

Debió contenerse para no abrazarlo, limitándose a rebotar en su lugar como una niña olvidándose de sus modales por un momento y provocando una risa ligera de parte del pelinegro.

-Confío en que no nos delatarás.- le dijo entonces seriamente, y Fleur negó con la cabeza en seguida.

-Claro que no… sólo necesito comunicarme con mi abuela. Te doy mi palabra que no delataré a la Orden.- respondió con la misma seriedad, limitando lo que originalmente estaba por decir.

Harry asintió por toda respuesta y continuó su camino hacia la cabaña de Lupin, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa amigable.

Y ella decidió dar un paseo, intentando relajarse, agradecida de que al menos Harry confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para permitirle que utilizara su lechuza. Sabía que debía redactar la carta con cuidado y confiar en que su abuela, quien casi siempre demostraba ser la fuente de la sabiduría y la calma, manejara el asunto con discreción y no enviando a los aurores de toda Francia en su búsqueda, como harían sus padres sin dudarlo.

Tendría que esperar a que Hermione no estuviera en la habitación antes de intentar algo, puesto que la pirata no la dejaría en paz y ni siquiera si la encontraba durmiendo podría confiarse, sabiendo que haría un ruido considerable cuando recuperara el contrato del bolsillo oculto de su vestido.

* * *

Para cuando recobró la consciencia, casi deseó no haberlo hecho, sintiendo como si hubiera sido atropellada por una manda de centauros furiosos. Maldijo internamente la estúpida y ebria idea de que seguir bebiendo ahogaría todos los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho luego de la tensa conversación con la veela.

Se sentía frustrada, y ya no se trataba sólo de sus deseos físicos o de su orgullo herido, sino en la incapacidad de llegar a buenos términos con Fleur sin arruinarlo todo. Podía ver la facilidad con la que el resto del grupo entabló una relación cordial e incluso amistosa con ella y la total falta de animosidad de su parte.

En cambio la tensión entre ambas sólo parecía crecer. No podía negar que aún la deseaba, y el recuerdo del abrazo compartido cuando estaban quedándose dormidas la ponía ansiosa, como si necesitara volver a aquel refugio cálido que le habían proporcionado los brazos de Fleur. La sensación le resultaba tan extraña y nueva que no sabía qué hacer. Ser vulnerable era algo que había evitado por muchos años luego de lo sucedido con sus padres y en cuanto habían abandonado Hogwarts.

Pero su propia terquedad y la de la otra mujer no habían llevado a más que desencuentros. Y no estaba segura qué tanto el dormir con ella había empeorado las cosas. Sólo con pensar en la mirada apática y fría que Fleur le había dirigido la noche anterior cualquier optimismo moría otra vez.

Ella nunca había sentido vergüenza de quien era, al contrario, aún si los planes que tenía originalmente para su vida fueran ahora un mero fantasma. Pero estar frente a la veela le provocaba una incertidumbre extraña, como si la francesa fuera alguien realmente inaccesible, completamente lejana aún cuando estaba físicamente allí.

Odiaba su contradicción interior y lo infantil que podía ser para intentar atraer la atención de la mujer. Parecía que toda su antigua valentía se había terminado cuando le dijo que cumpliría con su palabra de llevarla hasta su familia aún sin juramento de por medio.

Se resignó a abandonar la seguridad bajo las sábanas cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y que Lupin la llamaba desde el otro lado, recordando que le había pedido al mago indicaciones sobre cómo marcharse de allí sin necesidad de volver a embarcar, sabiendo que el Crookshanks cuando zarpara iría tras la pista que Dumblendore les había indicado, cambiando de rumbo una segunda vez desde que abordaron el Malfoy.

Se vistió rápidamente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrir a Lupin, ignorando la mirada curiosa que el hombre le dio al ver su aspecto más desalineado de lo normal.

-Te traje los mapas y las indicaciones.- anunció el mago, entrando en la habitación para acercarse al modesto escritorio al costado de la ventana. Allí tendió un mapa mágico y dejó otro par de pergaminos junto a un pequeño cuaderno de cuero azul.

-Te lo agradezco, Lupin, aún no estoy familiarizada con la zona.- dijo con sinceridad la castaña, acercándose para mirar el mapa donde estaba dibujada la isla con todos los detalles que eran necesarios conocer.

-El viaje no debe llevarles más que un par de días.- señaló haciendo una pausa para sonreírle amigablemente,-¿A dónde irás luego, volverás al Crookshanks?- preguntó luego, y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no lo sé, quizás me quede en Londres esta vez. He oído que Snape tiene noticias poco agradables y Harry no me necesita para explorar la cueva.- dijo pensativa, apoyando los dedos sobre el mapa en el punto en el que brillaba su ubicación actual. Luego, le llamó la atención el pequeño cuaderno al costado y lo tomó, pero Lupin la detuvo en cuanto intentó aflojar la correa que lo cerraba.

-Esta es la bitácora de viaje de un amigo personal.- señaló, mirándola con una seriedad que descolocó un poco a la pirata.-Creo que sería bueno que la leyeras, te ayudará a entender más algunas cosas.

Las palabras misteriosas de Lupin no hicieron más que aumentar su curiosidad y confusión, guardando silencio a la espera de que aclarara con respecto a qué podía ayudarla a entender más.

-Me gustaría que la leas cuando estés más tranquila. Scamander simplemente ha hecho un registro de datos, pero confío en que Fleur te ayudará a completar y entender mejor la historia.- finalizó, y Hermione sospechó rápidamente hacia dónde iba el asunto.

Lupin dejó caer el asunto para pasar a explicarle el camino que debían tomar y dónde se encontraba el traslador, y Hermione simplemente no se atrevió a preguntar más, porque estaba sensible en todo lo que respectaba a la veela en ese momento.

Volvió a dar con Fleur a la hora del almuerzo que compartieron con el resto del grupo, que ahora incluía a Katie y Neville. Había estado bastante animado, sobretodo durante la sobremesa(*) cuando Canuto se subió a la barra del bar para anunciarle a la tripulación que pronto verían las ganancias de asaltar el Malfoy y que tenían un nuevo objetivo.

Fue ese momento el que Fleur aprovechó para escabullirse como la vez anterior y Hermione decidió volver a salir tras ella, esta vez dándole un poco más de ventaja. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la vio dirigirse a la habitación que compartían y debió tomar una respiración profunda para calmar su corazón acelerado antes de abrir la puerta.

Encontró a Fleur inclinada sobre el escritorio, con una pluma en la mano, escribiendo apresuradamente en un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo sin pensar y la veela se sobresaltó, girándose a mirarla con una expresión claramente molesta y comprendió demasiado tarde que sus palabras habían sido las peores para iniciar una conversación cordial.

-Realmente voy a empezar a creer que tu verdadera misión es ser mi niñera.- ladró la rubia, irguiéndose sin molestarse en esconder lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula para no responder con el mismo tono y continuar el pleito, pero aquello sólo le dio tiempo a Fleur para avanzar.

-¿Por qué estás respirándome en la nuca todo el tiempo, 'Ermione? Realmente no entiendo.- inquirió la veela claramente afectada, mientras dejaba la pluma atrás para comenzar a acercarse hacia ella.

La castaña abrió la boca para intentar defenderse, pero fue consciente demasiado tarde de que las características de Fleur estaban comenzando a cambiar. Su rostro estaba volviéndose más anguloso a la vez que sus ojos cerúleos se volvían cada vez más oscuros y el esclavo se deslizó hacia ella con una rapidez inusitada, provocando que la piel se le erizara y se volviera hipersensible. Todo lo que pudo decir fue sólo un balbuceo sin sentido e interiormente sintió un ligero pánico de que se repitiera su primer encuentro con el esclavo alterado de la veela.

-Necesito respuestas.- exhaló la rubia muy cerca de ella, al punto de que pronto la acorraló contra la pared al costado de la puerta entreabierta. Hermione pensó que se refería a su pregunta, pero pronto Fleur continuó.-Necesito respuestas que sólo mi abuela puede darme.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, casi sin respirar, esperando el inminente ataque del esclavo veela, pero éste no llegó. En su lugar, la tensión violenta de hacía instantes comenzó a cambiar junto a la veela, que se suavizó lentamente, luego de que sus ojos parpadearan a la piel del cuello de la pirata. Y se sintió sonrojar cuando recordó que todavía eran visibles al menos un par de marcas que Fleur había dejado. Entonces, ésta se inclinó ligeramente sobre su cuello, rozando apenas sus labios contra su piel y haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente con un estremecimiento.

Pero el momento se terminó tan rápido como había comenzado cuando Fleur se apartó bruscamente, y Hermione notó que había recuperado su color de ojos original. Aunque la presión no desaparecía del todo, finalmente se sintió capaz de articular una oración completa.

-Vine a decirte que Lupin ya me ha dicho por dónde ir. Y que partiremos mañana al alba hacia Freshwaters, desde allí cruzaremos la orilla mediante un traslador y ya sé donde alquilar una carreta que nos permita llegar hasta Londres en unos pocos días.- explicó recitando las palabras que había armado en su mente de camino a la habitación, decidida a pasar por alto lo que acababa de suceder y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

La veela parpadeó, pareciendo contemplar el plan. Finalmente se alejó del todo, regresando hacia el escritorio.

-Sobre la carta asumo que tú y Harry se harán cargo de las consecuencias, si las hay.- acotó porque no podía con su genio y recibió una mirada hosca a cambio, pero se limitó a guardar silencio.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí, comenzando a sentir la sensación familiar de angustia que aparecían luego de los estallidos entre ella y Fleur, cuando la voz de la francesa la detuvo.

-Gracias, 'Ermione.- dijo con el acento espeso la rubia, y Hermione asintió ligeramente con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla.

El resto del día pasó como un borrón, en el que Hermione se concentró particularmente en coordinar con Harry el traspaso de todas las labores que cumplía originalmente en el Crookshanks en el caso en que ella no regresara para el día estipulado de partida. Su amigo le aseguró que se ocuparía de cuidar a su enorme gato y que las demás tareas serían cumplidas por él o miembros capacitados de la tripulación. El corazón de Hermione se calentó suavemente cuando el pelinegro le deseó la mejor de las suertes en el asunto con Fleur, deseándole un viaje seguro y sin contratiempos.

Hacia la cena, la animosidad entre ella y la veela parecían haber descendido ahora que tenían fecha de partida tan próxima, y la última se mostró ensimismada en sus pensamientos aunque amigable hacia todos, incluso hacia ella cuando pudieron sostener un breve debate acerca de la industria mágica inglesa y francesa. Hermione no había subestimado la capacidad de debate de la rubia realmente, pero tampoco hasta ese momento encontró espacio para conversar con seriedad y no sólo ladrarse la una a la otra.

Regresaron temprano a su habitación, despidiéndose de sus amigos y explicando ligeramente que debían partir temprano. Tonks incluso llegó a abrazar a Fleur y Hermione captó cómo la pelirrosa le susurraba al oído, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Empacaron sus pertenencias en silencio y les aplicaron sendos hechizos para hacer el equipaje más manejable. Luego, se desvistieron casi sin mirarse, acostándose en los extremos de la cama, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre ambas.

Hermione de alguna manera logró dormirse. Y las pesadillas regresaron esa noche, nutridas intensamente por las experiencias reales.

Se despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo el sudor frío en sus sienes y jadeando como si hubiera intentado escalar una torre. En su mente se repetía una escena: ella de pie en la entrada de la celda del Crookshanks viendo como el dementor consumía lo que quedaba de su víctima, que esta vez no era Lucius, sino Harry, y Ronald, y sus padres, y Tonks… y finalmente era Fleur, que caía con los ojos abiertos, en los que ya no brillaban los orbes cerúleos, mirándola inerte cuando ya no podía hacer nada para salvarla, como tampoco podía defenderse del dementor que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó murmurar a la veela, que gracias a Merlín, aún estaba a su lado.

La castaña se revolvió inquieta y parpadeó en la penumbra, tratando de regresar a la realidad mientras comenzaba a recobrar sus sentidos.

-Ha sido sólo una pesadilla.- se dijo a sí misma, sentándose en la cama, intentando nivelar su respiración.

Fleur se acercó, mirándola con preocupación y colocando lentamente su mano en el hombro de la pirata, como si temiera que ésta se asustara aún más.

-Ha sido sólo una pesadilla. Estamos a salvo aquí.- afirmó entonces la rubia y Hermione la miró tímidamente, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

Fleur había cruzado la distancia que las separaba en la cama y mantenía su palma cálida en contacto con la piel fría de Hermione, y era un agradable consuelo. Quería moverse hacia ella, pero no se atrevió. Sin embargo, no despegó su mirada de los ojos cerúleos, temiendo que si cerraba los suyos por mucho tiempo, reviviría las imágenes de su pesadilla.

-Aún quedan algunas horas antes del amanecer.- le dijo la veela, y presionó suavemente su hombro hacia abajo, haciendo que ambas volvieran a acostarse. Hermione se sintió dócil bajo la voz aterciopelada de Fleur y se dejó llevar.

Pronto, se encontró nuevamente entre las frazadas, respirando profundamente. En ese momento, todo lo que existía era la tibieza de la mano suave de la veela en su piel y sus ojos vibrantes que la miraban profundamente. Entonces, Fleur comenzó a cantar suavemente, en un idioma que Hermione no conocía y en unos pocos versos una oleada de tranquilidad comenzó a lavar el terror anclado en su pecho. Volvió a dormirse en poco más, esta vez en un sueño sin sueños que dieron un respiro a su mente.

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que me he tardado más de lo que venía haciendo, creo. Pero la verdad es que en mi país las cosas se han complicado un poco (soy de Argentina) y este último mes nos vimos en la necesidad todxs lxs estudiantes universitarixs de salir a la calle y de tomar las universidades para reclamar nuestros derechos. Así que estuve ocupada últimamente, recién retomé las clases esta semana.**

 **(*) Aclaración: la palabra "sobremesa" es algo típico de mi país, básicamente es cuando las personas se quedan conversando después del almuerzo o la cena.**

 **Este es el último capítulo en la bahía, siento que no pasa mucho pero a la vez SÍ, necesitaba dejar algunas cosillas que van a detonar más adelante ;) . En el siguiente ya cambiamos de escenario.**

 **Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, a los favs y follows :)**

 **Eledina: Fleur y Mione compiten a ver quién en es más terca :P jajaja. Personalmente, siento que aún están "enamorándose", quizás cuando dejen de pelearse se den cuenta de lo que les pasa jajajaja ;) ;) Me alegra leerte, y que te haya gustado. Vuelvo a decirte: éxitos con esa escritura!**

 **imandrewX: disculpas, que me tardé un un montón! me encanta que te encante! jajaja espero hayas disfrutado de éste cap también.**

 **Hasta la próxima! Espero sus comentarios ;)**

 **PD: Necesito un lector beta. Alguien se ofrece?**


	8. Felix Felicis I

**VII. Felix Felicis (parte I)**

Algo explotó cerca de ellas, y Hermione se limitó a apretar los dientes, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de la furia que sentía en ese momento. A su lado, Fleur emitió un pequeño gruñido de sorpresa cuando las astillas volaron por encima de sus cabezas. Por lo menos desde su escondite detrás de una carreta tumbada, ninguna de las maldiciones las había alcanzado hasta ese momento.

Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, pero lo cierto es que la veela no lo estaba haciendo fácil. Fleur había comenzado a cambiar, y el aura tenso y dominante que expedía ella sólo hacía que su cabeza se enturbiara más. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse por qué parecía sentir tan perceptivamente lo que la otra sentía, sino que debió enfocarse en tranquilizarse para no salir de allí y comenzar a maldecir a cuanto idiota se cruzara por su camino.

Por supuesto, esa no era la estrategia más inteligente, por mucho que supiera que la veela prefería salir a dar batalla antes que estar escondida allí entre un montón de paja en un establo. Pero Hermione había podido contenerse y contenerla, evitando casi por milagro que el grupo de mortífagos las rastreara hasta allí.

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones cuando notó las siluetas encapuchadas avanzar hacia la pequeña taberna en la que habían estado hacía pocas horas. La noche anterior, cuando habían llegado, Hermione percibió la mirada sospechosa del dueño del lugar y supo que no podrían fiarse de él. Aún si el viaje hasta aquel punto, ya tan cercano a Londres, había sido tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, Hermione sabía que no debía confiarse. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando notó a las máscaras que usaban la gente de Riddle a través de los cristales sucios en las ventanas.

Se escabulleron lo más rápido posible después de que Hermione convocara una bomba de humo y salieron por la puerta trasera, y afortunadamente los metros que corrieron Fleur no protestó, hasta que Hermione la empujó detrás de la carreta y se lanzó a su lado, convocando una serie de hechizos de protección mientras ignoraba a la veela que lanzó un "¡Hmpf!" ahogado cuando le cayó encima.

En resumen, ahora estaban escondidas en un establo oloroso, tendidas probablemente sobre barro y mugre, y el único olor agradable era el de la veela, cuyas garras podía sentir a través de la tela de su ropa y cuyos ojos la miraban como si estuvieran intentando atravesarla. Y estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas, desafiándose mutuamente: Fleur parecía estar a punto de salir del escondite a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino y aunque Hermione se sentía más o menos igual, estaba luchando internamente para mantener la cordura y no permitir que Fleur lograra su cometido.

Escucharon hombres gritar y nuevos estallidos, seguidos por el crepitar de las llamas y no fue difícil adivinar que el edificio de madera rústica había comenzado a arder. Honestamente, no sentía pena por lo sucedido, puesto que estaba segura que el mismo hombre que las recibió había entregado la información. Hubieran podido pasar desapercibidas, pero eran dos damas viajando solas, vestidas de forma extraña, y por supuesto, Fleur destacaba inevitablemente con su belleza exótica, tan distinta el ambiente lúgubre del lugar y sus moradores.

Hermione sabía que la carreta no las protegería para siempre, porque los mortífagos no dejarían rincón sin registrar. Así que debía tomar una decisión rápido.

Llegar hasta la casa de seguridad en Londres no sería tarea fácil, y arriesgarse a hacerlo a pie sería aún más complicado. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos para intentar invocar en su mente un lugar seguro y sin decir más, tomó con fuerza a la veela y sintió la fuerte presión absorberla.

* * *

Fleur no esperaba el cambio tan súbito de escenario. Por el estado en el que estaban, se sorprendió de no haber perdido un brazo o la mitad de su cuerpo en el proceso.

Permaneció en silencio los primeros segundos. Sin atreverse a moverse, ya que no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde se encontraban y la oscuridad las envolvía en un silencio totalmente opuesto al caos en el que estaban hacía instantes.

Escuchó respirar a Hermione a su lado y fue consciente de que la mujer aún estaba aferrada a ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?- susurró, pestañeando para intentar habituarse a la oscuridad. A primera vista, notó que se encontraban dentro de una casa venida abajo, a juzgar por el olor a humedad y el polvo en el aire iluminado por unos pocos rayos de claridad que se colaban entre los postigos de una ventana cerrada.

El silencio en el que la pirata se mantuvo casi la hizo convenció de que se había desmayado, hasta que finalmente se movió, apartándose lentamente para apoyarse sobre sus codos y mirar a su alrededor, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. No fue difícil adivinar que Hermione simplemente no quería responder, porque estaba segura que la había escuchado.

Se incorporó lentamente, luego de que Hermione finalmente se puso de pie y agitó su varita para encender las velas y lámparas dispersas en la casa. Fleur parpadeó, mientras el lugar tomaba el color cálido de las velas. Notó rápidamente que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por grandes telas polvorientas, al igual que los cuadros colgados en las paredes y lo que parecía un piano ubicado en una esquina. Era evidente que nadie estaba habitando el lugar.

-Nos iremos por la mañana.- habló finalmente la castaña, que permanecía de espaldas a ella y se inclinaba sobre un mueble, abriendo una puerta para sacar una botella llena de lo que parecía ser whisky.

Fleur frunció el ceño, puesto que la actitud esquiva estaba comenzando a irritar su ya inestable humor.

-¿Esta casa te pertenece?- insistió, quitándose la pesada capa de lana sobre los hombros para colgarla en un perchero. Como Hermione parecía todavía esquiva a responder, comenzó a recorrer la sala de estar, deteniéndose delante de lo que parecía un retrato de buen tamaño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró de la tela que lo cubría y se maravilló silenciosamente ante la imagen que aparecía.

El cuadro era un retrato pintado hábilmente, en el que una mujer y un hombre posaban con la solemnidad que requería el asunto. Fueron sus características físicas, los rasgos familiares que rápidamente reconoció y el espacio vacío en el centro donde sólo parecía haber un sillón individual vacío, lo que llevó a que lo descubriera.

-¿Esta es la casa de tus padres?- inquirió, abiertamente sorprendida. Cuando se giró, vio a Hermione mirando el retrato con una expresión ausente, todavía sosteniendo la botella en una mano y agitando el trago servido en la otra.

La mente de Fleur estalló en preguntas, notando por fin que aún permanecía en su estado veela, puesto que el hábito distraído de pasarse los dedos por el cabello resultó en sus garras casi arañándole el cuero cabelludo.

-Lo era.- confirmó con la voz espesa la pirata y Fleur no pudo evitar comparar las facciones de su rostro con las de las personas del cuadro, apreciando el buen resultado de su herencia.

Debió respirar profundamente y apretar la tela gruesa de su pantalón para contener las ansias de acercarse y recorrer delicadamente los rasgos de la pirata, cuyos ojos oscuros brillaban expresivamente ante la luz cálida de las velas. Quería consolarla, no lo hizo más que cualquier cosa, por el miedo al rechazo y lo avergonzada que se sentía de tener aquellos impulsos protectores hacia ella.

Quería saber por qué Hermione no estaba en retrato, pero se contuvo de expresar su sospecha.

-No nos rastrearán hasta aquí. La casa está encantada.- rompió el momento de contemplación Hermione, dejando la botella sobre el mueble y sin mediar palabras, usando su varita para que la tela flotara desde el suelo y regresara a su lugar original tapando el cuadro.-Sígueme.- indició con la voz plana, y Fleur tuvo que tragarse sus preguntas, obedeciendo por una vez para seguir a Hermione escaleras arriba.

Notó que las luces de la planta baja se apagaron en cuanto avanzaron hacia el primer piso, quedando iluminadas sólo por la tenue claridad que se filtraba por los postigos desde el exterior. La casa era una casa típicamente inglesa, y aunque sobria, estaba apropiadamente amoblada y parecía amplia, a juzgar por la cantidad de puertas que daban al pasillo.

Hermione se detuvo en el final del pasillo y utilizó su varita para hacer aparecer una pequeña puerta sobre sus cabezas, desde la que descendió una escalera. El único sonido que se escuchó durante esos minutos extraños, fue el de sus pisadas en el suelo de madera y el viento del exterior que movía las ramas de los árboles.

Subieron a un ático en el que abundaba el polvo y en el que todos los muebles permanecían cubiertos al igual que en el resto de las plantas. Esta vez, Hermione misma descubrió algunos, que resultaron ser dos sillones individuales y una pequeña mesa debajo de la que había un cofre de madera más oscura y desgastada.

La bruja se arrodilló delante del cofre y abrió el candado mágico sólo empujando con los dedos ya que éste reaccionó ante su tacto. Fleur no pudo evitar asomarse por sobre su hombro, curiosa sobre qué es lo que podía haber allí. Alcanzó a notar un par de libros y algunas cosas envueltas en papel, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la brillante bufanda de color rojo y dorado.

-Eres una Gryffindor.- dijo, recordando las casas en las que era costumbre dividir a los estudiantes del colegio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Pensó, sin poder evitar la sensación cálida en el pecho, que a pesar de todo, Hermione respondía bastante bien a las cualidades que se les asignaba a los leones en Hogwarts.

-Sí, a pesar de que el sombrero seleccionador casi me envió a Ravenclaw.- señaló distraídamente, y la veela se alegró de haber obtenido más que una frase escueta de su parte.

Estaba por acotar algo acerca de las características que conocía de ambas casas, cuando Hermione sacó del fondo de su cofre una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido que parecía oro fundido. La castaña levantó la cabeza para mirarla, mientras apretaba suavemente la botellita en su mano.

-Es para cuando salgamos de aquí.- explicó, poniéndose de pie para mirar a Fleur con una expresión resuelta.-No sé hasta donde pueden llegar los Mortífagos para atraparnos antes de que lleguemos a un lugar seguro, así que necesitaremos toda la suerte que podamos conseguir.

Aún faltaban por lo menos un par de horas para que amaneciera cuando Fleur se despertó de su sueño ligero al oír las insistentes gotas que golpeaban la única ventana del ático. Notó que Hermione no se había movido de su lugar en el otro sillón, iluminada por una lámpara mágica que flotaba a su costado, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y una manta cubriéndole las piernas, y por supuesto, un libro grueso abierto en su regazo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, notando cuánto aquella escena era la esencia misma del carácter de la bruja inglesa. Distraídamente, se imaginó a Hermione como estudiante, con la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y su uniforme, en alguna sala del castillo frente a una chimenea, y se sonrojó al notar que su imaginación también la incluía a ella misma en su uniforme de Beauxbatons, sentada al lado de Hermione lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambas compartieran la sencilla frazada de lana gruesa y verde que la abuela de Fleur le había regalado y que ella usó en sus años escolares como consuelo de la lejanía de su hogar.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquella imagen tan hogareña de ambas, y estiró su cuerpo dolorido por la incómoda posición, llamando la atenció de la castaña que levantó la mirada de la página que leía en aquel momento.

-¿No has dormido?- le preguntó, ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que le hacía notar la cantidad de veces en esa noche que había intentando entablar una conversación la inglesa sin éxito.

-Descansé lo suficiente en la posada.- respondió la castaña, haciendo alusión al último lugar en el que había podido realmente descansar, pero ya había pasado casi un día y medio de aquello. La rubia sabía que Hermione no había dormido realmente en la taberna, luego del ambiente sospechoso con el que las recibieron.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre el aspecto cansado de la pirata, cuando esta, quien la estaba mirando por el tiempo más sostenido que podía contar en los últimos días, decidió hablar primero:

-Todavía tienes plumas.- soltó, de una manera tan directa y curiosa que Fleur sólo pudo parpadear, un poco descolocada.

Era cierto, había rasgos de su forma veela que aún no se habían desvanecido, a pesar de que la animosidad en su interior se había calmado. Aunque aún sintiera la tensión del peligro inminente en la batalla, había recuperado su raciocinio y eso solía hacer que la veela en su interior se calmara lo suficiente como para volver a su apariencia humana.

Miró sus manos, notando que las garras se habían encogido al punto de parecer sólo uñas largas en la punta de sus dedos redondos. Pero las plumas aún estaban allí, casi etéreas en el dorso y salpicándole hasta los antebrazos. También, era probable que aún estuvieran en sus pómulos y su cien. Reflexionó brevemente sobre la inesperada comodidad que sentía consigo misma en aquel aspecto, aún delante de Hermione, cuando en el pasado estaría muriendo de vergüenza por no poder controlarse adecuadamente.

Volvió a mirar a la castaña, que también estaba mirándola abiertamente, con una curiosidad genuina en su rostro. Se preguntó si aquella expresión, parecida a la de una niña inocente y desprovista de suspicacia, había sido la misma que llevaba aquellos años en los que hubiera vivido allí en su niñez.

-¿Es un problema?- murmuró, sin animosidad, pero queriendo saber lo que pensaba Hermione sobre su forma veela.

Ella sonrió escuetamente, y notó que sus dedos se retorcían al borde del libro.

-Claro que no.- respondió, murmurando también. Se inclinó hacia su lado, extendiendo la mano para atravesar la distancia entre ambas hasta tocar con la punta de su dedo las pequeñas plumas en el dorso de la mano izquierda de la veela.-Son llamativas.

-Imagínate si hubiera lucido así cuando entramos a esa apestosa taberna.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, intentando mantenerse quieta porque la ligera caricia de Hermione en su mano le hacía un poco de cosquillas.

-No hacia falta. Llamaste la atención de todas maneras.- le respondió enseguida, y Fleur frunció el ceño, alejando la mano de la pirata que pareció darse cuenta de su comentario.-Quiero decir, Fleur, es imposible que pases desapercibida. Brillabas en medio de toda la porquería de ese lugar, no pertenecías allí.

La veela se sonrojó ante las palabras sinceras. Recordó el humor de Hermione, más hosco de lo habitual, cuando prácticamente todos los hombres en aquel salón mal iluminado la miraron de esa manera asquerosa que llevaba odiando toda su vida. Irónicamente, en los círculos de la élite francés, magos y brujas que se jactaban de los mejores modales y la mejor educación, también solían reaccionar de esa manera ante su presencia.

Entonces, se preguntó a dónde era que pertenecía. Y el sonido ahogado del libro cerrándose en las manos de Hermione la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que ésta estaba incorporándose.

-Iré a revisar la cocina, quizás encuentre un poco de té.- le dijo, dejando a Fleur a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El cielo no cambió demasiado aún cuando, aparentemente, ya había amanecido. La lluvia caía intermitentemente desde densas nubes cargadas de agua, y avanzaron en silencio a través de las calles que apenas estaban comenzando a llenarse. Ahora sabía que estaban en Stratford-upon-Avon, un pueblo cercano a Londres.

Su compañera de viaje estaba nuevamente en silencio, nuevamente en su actitud recelosa, mirando las calles que probablemente conocía como la palma de su mano como si esperara que los encapuchados saltaran desde algún arbusto. Fleur la siguió en silencio, a sabiendas de que el plan era encontrar un traslador ubicado en la iglesia local, que estaba casi al otro lado del pueblo.

Según había explicado Hermione, la Orden tenía trasladores seguros a Francia en Londres, así que el plan sería llegar hasta allí y luego partiría sola a su país natal. Se preguntó si su abuela ya tenía la carta en sus manos y si la respuesta llegaría a ella antes de que regresara.

Sintió los sentimientos encontrados en su pecho al mirar el perfil serio de la inglesa, que estaba ajena a sus pensamientos, y probablemente jamás se imaginaría lo que Fleur estaba pasando en aquel momento.

Todavía le escocía el dorso de la mano, donde unas últimas plumas parecían negarse a desaparecer, aún debajo de los guantes que estaba usando.

Cuando todo esto terminara, ¿Volvería a ver a Hermione Granger?

Su veela se revolvió inquieta, ansiosa, como si estuviera esperando el momento indicado para algo a lo que aún no podía nombrar.

La iglesia se alzaba muda, sus puertas aún cerradas. Sin embargo, Hermione la guió alrededor de la edificación, hacia el camposanto. Se detuvieron delante de un par de lápidas escuetas donde sólo estaban talladas las iniciales, ubicadas cerca del río que partía al pueblo en dos.

Hermione sacó la pequeña poción de su bolsillo y se la ofreció sin decir más. Y la rubia sorbió una pequeña cantidad del líquido sabiendo que, si la suerte efectivamente las acompañaba, sería más que suficiente. Acto seguido, la inglesa hizo lo propio y sin mayores ceremonias, le tomó la mano y comenzó a arrodillarse para tocar una de las lápidas cuando Fleur no pudo contenerse más y habló.

-¿Aquí están tus padres?- preguntó. No se había sido consciente antes, pero le latía el corazón con fuerza en el pecho.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-No Fleur, no están aquí. Son falsas.- respondió lacónicamente.

Fleur asintió brevemente, apretando los labios, sin saber si se sentía más aliviada por aquello o no.

Enseguida, Hermione tocó la lápida y Fleur fue arrastrada una vez más a la sensación de presión y vértigo.

* * *

 **Buenas! Intento recuperar el tiempo perdido y actualizar rápido esta vez jajaja.**

 **El capítulo es corto, pero es lo que quería contar este capítulo ;)**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **Lyz-nymeria: aquí está, mucho antes de lo que yo misma pensé que iba a poder actualizar, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado!**

 **Fran Kaioh-Tenoh: cumplido ;) espero te haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto el siguiente!**

 **Eledina: BOLLODRAMA JAJAJA, es genial esa palabra. Sí, habrá drama y tensión yyyyy otras cositas e.e jajajaja. Quiero desarrollar bien el lado más mhm, como decirlo, emocional de su relación esta vez, algo más profundo, no solamente tanto lo físico... pero por supuesto habrá _esos_ momentos también. ;)**

 **Theastral212: que bueno que se aprecie el cambio y se note algún crecimiento :) me alegra muchísimo. Me gusta esa palabra, "incertidumbre", da en el clavo sobre qué podrías sentir por alguien en esas circunstancias, Fleur está comenzando seriamente a preguntárselo en este capítulo. Este capítulo creo que ha sido el más íntimo en la interacción entre ambas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Me encantaría saber qué piensan! Hasta pronto!**


	9. Intercambio

**(Las notas al final)**

 **IX- Intercambio**

El cielo de Londres no estaba mucho mejor. Pero no sería más que una ventaja para su misión.

Tiró de su capa para ocultar mejor su rostro y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Fleur la imitaba. Sin intenciones de perder el tiempo, salieron del callejón hacia las calles de Londres, sabiendo que tenían un largo camino por delante hasta la casa de seguridad. Había escogido aparecerse en el atestado puerto donde los extraños abundaban y sus figuras no se distinguirían de entre los personajes particulares que rondaban la zona.

Los muggles caminaban debajo de la lluvia, la mayoría de ellos sin siquiera inmutarse ni detenerse a mirar a los demás que también iban centrados en atravesar rápido la ciudad, saltando los charcos y esquivando las carretas que andaban por las calles. Fue fácil perderse entre la multitud, y la veela le siguió el paso sin problemas, aún en los desvíos bruscos que debieron tomar cuando notó a los aurores ingleses que solían rondar la ciudad y que Hermione podía identificar por sus trajes ligeramente diferentes a los de la policía local.

Ya habían esquivado al menos a tres de ellos cuando consiguieron llegar a un parque cercano a Grimmauld Place que Hermione notó una cabeza pelirroja familiar caminando despreocupadamente bajo la lluvia. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó la mano de la veela, apretando el paso para alcanzar al hombre que atravesaba el parque en la misma dirección que ellas.

-Continúa caminando, Bill.- siseó en su oído al alcanzarlo. El hombre dio un respingo, apenas girando la cabeza al oír su voz, pero obedeció.

Cruzaron el parque en minutos y se dirigieron directo hacia un callejón, donde Bill se giró para mirarla y descubrió que el tercer par de pasos que se escuchaban pertenecían a Fleur.

-'Mione, por fin están aquí.- sonrió el pelirrojo que, como siempre, estaba muy bien vestido, y se había afeitado la barba que llevaba hasta la última vez que lo había visto.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose un poco autoconsciente de sí misma. Ya llevaba varios días con la misma ropa y la necesidad de asearse adecuadamente estaba empezando a notarse en su humor.

-¿Vas a presentarnos?- continuó el mago, mirando esta vez a Fleur, que estaba a unos metros de ellos con la espalda apoyada en una pared.

La castaña suspiró, extendiendo su mano hacia la veela para señalarla.-Bill, ella es Fleur Delacour. Fleur, él es Bill Weasley.

-William Weasley.- corrigió rápidamente el mago, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la francesa, que con un poco de sorpresa, correspondió el gesto.-Es un honor finalmente conocerla.

Fleur respondió con una sonrisa pequeña al último comentario, y Hermione evitó rodar los ojos ante su comportamiento repentinamente recatado.

-Bien, ahora que ya acabamos con lo protocolar…- dijo rápidamente, queriendo dejar atrás el sentimiento de fastidio por la escena,-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Hmn, 'Mione, estaba yendo al encuentro de Cedric. Nos dirigíamos a una pequeña fiesta en la casa de un hombre adinerado de aquí.- dijo Bill, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que esto es más importante.- objetó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

El Weasley las miró a ambas fingiendo pensar unos segundos y la castaña reconoció el gesto enseguida.

-Te diré la verdad, 'Mione, todos los hombres de Riddle y los aurores de Londres están enterados del "secuestro" de la señorita Delacour. No sé como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, pero te atraparán en cuanto te acerques al centro de la ciudad.- señaló el mago, y continuó antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo al respecto:-Te diré qué, acompáñame hasta la casa de Cedric y lo resolveremos allí.

La inglesa estaba a punto de negarse, cuando escuchó el zumbido de escobas sobre su cabeza y supo que los aurores ya debían estar siguiendo su pista.

-Bien. Démonos prisa.- accedió a regañadientes, ajustándose la capucha mientras ignoraba la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo.

* * *

Cuando Hermione accedió a la sugerencia de aquel hombre, que parecía una versión más madura y caballerosa de Ronald, Fleur no imaginó que la oferta terminaría en alguna situación extraña.

Pues bien, cuando el tal Cedric sugirió luego, con su rostro de niño bueno y su voz amable, que debían cambiarse la ropa y _disfrazarse_ un poco, la rubia tampoco pudo haber imaginado que la sugerencia del joven iba en aquella dirección.

Un poco sorprendida de sí misma por haber aceptado, se encontraba ahora mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo, acomodándose la casaca verde con ribetes dorados y el cabello trenzado prolijamente para hacerlo parecer mucho más corto. Cada tanto, lanzaba miradas a través del espejo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde nadie menos que Hermione Granger vestía un sobrio vestido rojo, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro mientras acomodaba algunos detalles de su cabello.

Había esperado que, al menos, Hermione opusiera un poco de resistencia al razonamiento de Cedric, quien había explicado casi con parsimonia que Fleur sería reconocida rápidamente si usaba vestido, por lo que sería razonable disfrazarla de hombre… al tanto de que aseguró que nadie reconocería a la pirata Granger en un atuendo tan femenino como el que estaba usando ahora.

Así que ahora Fleur evitaba, con mucho esfuerzo, mirar directamente el escote que dejaba libre la piel bronceada del pecho de la pirata e incluso el comienzo de sus tetas.

Ella en cambio se acercaba mucho a la apariencia de un muchacho, incluso lucía un escueto bigote que parecía muy real y que Cedric había sacado del cajón donde su padre guardaba sus pelucas. El bigote falso era mágico, y se adaptó rápidamente a su cara, tomando el mismo color rubio pálido que el de su cabello. Suspiró, quitándose una pelusa invisible del hombro mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría Hermione de su atuendo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella había dejado muy en claro que _sólo_ le gustaban las mujeres.

-Te ves bien.- dijo entonces la inglesa, como si le leyera la mente.-Luces como todo un caballero.

Fleur hizo una mueca en respuesta, incómoda por la mirada penetrante de la castaña, pero se obligó a responder el extraño elogio.

-Y tú luces como toda una dama aristócrata.- soltó, fingiendo un poco de humor que hizo exhalar una risa incrédula en la otra.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, mirándose la una a la otra.

Fue Bill el que interrumpió el momento, entrando sin golpear con una expresión nerviosa.

-Malas noticias.- dijo el mago, aún sosteniendo la puerta.-Los amigos de Diggory están aquí.

Fleur parpadeó, sin terminar de entender, cuando Hermione simplemente bufó, negando con la cabeza.

-Así que de ahora en más tú eres mademoiselle Camile y tú monsieur Paul.- les indicó Cedric, apareciendo desde detrás del pelirrojo.-O eso es lo que les he dicho a los amigos de mi padre.

Fleur se preguntó por qué Hermione había decidido jugar la farsa mientras bajaban las escaleras de la casa tomadas del brazo, fingiendo que era una pareja.

Las caras curiosas de los inesperados invitados las observaron con interés cuando ingresaron al comedor, y Fleur se sorprendió de la buena actuación de Hermione, que había agregado un acento francés a su habla del inglés y que respondía con suma educación a la ronda de preguntas a las que fueron sometidas en cuanto se dieron a conocer.

El padre de Cedric, Amos, parecía un hombre amable, y aunque hubiera reconocido o no a Hermione, no se mostró sospechoso en ningún momento, pero tampoco hizo nada para impedir las preguntas de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, que parecían ser todos del Ministerio de Magia inglés, y más específicamente, pertenecer al nuevo Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

La veela no pudo entender a qué estaba jugando la castaña, hasta que el tema giró en torno a lo que estaba dedicándose el nuevo departamento del ministerio, y los magos fueron muy accesibles a contar sus últimos proyectos, aparentemente sintiéndose en confianza luego de tragarse la historia que Bill y Hermione inventaron sobre su visita a Inglaterra.

A la veela le pareció casi un plan de control y segregación lo que los magos relataban acerca de los registros mágicos y la delimitación de zonas donde podrían vivir las colonias de criaturas y seres mágicos. Sin embargo, se asombró cuando Hermione emitió su opinión al respecto.

-Las criaturas y seres mágicos no están por debajo de ningún mago o bruja. Todos somos parte de la comunidad mágica. Me avergüenza pensar en que el Ministero de Magia francés pudiera intentar hacer algo así con las comunidades que viven en nuestro país.- dijo con una expresión serena aunque contundente la mujer, dejando sin palabras a los presentes.

-Bueno, no es esa nuestra idea, mademoiselle Camile, nuestra intención está en cuidar a la comunidad en su conjunto…- comenzó a objetar un hombre regordete que lucía una peluca un poco percudida y que se había presentado como Jack Smith.

-¿Y sugiere que expulsar las manadas de centauros a lo profundo de algunos bosques sea una buena idea? Me parece un plan de segregación.- cortó Hermione, sin preocuparse por las miradas tensas de por lo menos dos de los empleados del ministerio.

-No será así con todos, además, creo que hasta los centauros estarán mejor con el acuerdo que le propondremos.- intervino otro hombre, que se estaba quedando calvo y vestía más al estilo de los magos tradicionales.

-No quiero imaginarme cuál será su política hacia los elfos domésticos.- sonrió ácidamente a cambio Hermione, antes de sorber con delicadeza un poco de vino.

El hombre calvo hizo un gesto desdeñoso, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Amos interrumpió.

-¿Y usted que opina al respecto monsieur Paul?- preguntó, interpelando a Fleur que hasta el momento había estado callada mirando el intercambio con mucho interés.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con mademoiselle Camile.- dijo con tranquilidad, recordándose de usar una voz más grave pare disimular.

-Ya veo lo que lo tiene tan cautivado de su prometida, monsieur.- acotó la única bruja del grupo de empleados del ministerio y que parecía menos conservadora que muchos de sus pares. El comentario provocó que tanto Fleur como Hermione levantaran la vista hacia ella, sorprendidas de su observación.-Es usted una mujer asertiva, Camile.

Hermione asintió en silencio y Fleur apenas se atrevió a mirarla, sintiendo que el sonrojo trepaba por sus mejillas, así que apuró un buen trago de su bebida intentando ocultarlo.

-Esta reunión ha sido de lo más grata y se le agradezco, señor Diggory, pero debemos retirarnos.- anunció Bill con una gran sonrisa hacia el anfitrión. La rubia suspiró internamente, agradeciendo la interrupción.

Amos asintió, indicándoles que podían retirarse y deseándoles buenas tardes a modo de despedida.

Escuetamente, la rubia se despidió formal y amable antes de seguir a Hermione, que parecía haber salido disparada de su asiento.

Se separaron de Bill y Cedric en una esquina, y decidió ignorar la diversión del Weasley cuando las despidió refiriéndose a ellas como una pareja encantadora. Aunque a duras penas controló sus nervios cuando sintió el brazo de Hermione engancharse al propio.

-Vamos, no nos tomará mucho.- dijo la inglesa comenzando a caminar y sin darle una segunda mirada.

* * *

Se detuvieron en la calle Grimmauld Place, y unos segundos después, notó cómo una casa enorme comenzaba a aparecer de entre medio de otras dos. A su alrededor, la cotidianidad de los muggles continuó sin sobresaltos aunque todo parecía sacudirse para dar lugar a una pequeña mansión bastante particular, que se diferenciaba de las casas colindantes con su construcción sobria de mampuestos y tejas oscuras.

Casi resintió la falta de contacto cuando Hermione soltó su brazo y caminó hacia la entrada. Fleur se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse antes de seguirla.

En su interior, la casa respondía a los gustos típicos de la aristocracia pero con un cierto aire casi bizarro a juzgar por la excentricidad de sus adornos y muebles en un rango que iba desde diseños feudales a románticos. De todas maneras, no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar, ya que pronto fueron arribadas por dos mujeres pelirrojas que chillaron el nombre de la inglesa con mucha emoción.

-¡'Mione, finalmente están aquí! Las estábamos esperando.- dijo alegremente la mayor de ambas, acercándose para abrazar a Hermione maternalmente.

-Luces bien, 'Mione, muy femenina.- acotó la más joven con una sonrisa divertida, mirando de arriba a abajo a la castaña.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido en su dirección, pero no parecía realmente molesta.-Ha sido obra de Bill y Cedric. Pero aprecio tu cumplido, Ginevra.

-Y tú debes ser Fleur.- interrumpió la bruja mayor, soltando a Hermione para acercarse y tomar la mano de la francesa.-Mi nombre es Molly.

Fleur respondió amablemente, inclinando la cabeza con educación hacia la bruja y estaba a punto de responder cuando Ginevra chasqueó la lengua, llamando su atención.

-¿Delacour? Bien, también me esperaba algo un poco diferente.- escuchó que decía desde su lugar, sin molestarse en acercarse a presentarse adecuadamente. Su mirada inquisitoria provocó que la veela levantara orgullosamente su mentón, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Recuerda tus modales, Ginny.- la reprendió Molly enseguida, con una mirada dura, a lo que la otra se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ha sido un largo viaje. Y me gustaría salir de este vestido.- anunció Hermione, interrumpiendo la inesperada tensión entre las dos brujas, y señaló la falda de su vestido que todavía lucía impecable a pesar de la mugre en las calles.

-Bonito escote.¿Necesitas ayuda?- continuó sus burlas descaradas la pelirroja más joven, provocando un sentimiento agrio en Fleur que frunció el ceño en su dirección y al notarlo, Ginny pareció sonreír aún más.

Pero Hermione ya estaba dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.-Déjame en paz.- la cortó, ignorando la carcajada en respuesta.

Molly negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de Ginevra y tiró de la mano de Fleur escoltándola hasta el comienzo de la escalera, llamando a Hermione que ya estaba llegando al piso superior.-He preparado las habitaciones para ustedes, enséñale la de la señorita Delacour, 'Mione.

La pirata apenas miró sobre su hombro y asintió, y Fleur comenzó a subir las escaleras, luchando con la sensación floreciente en su pecho cuando se encontró con los ojos café, cuya dueña la miraba con una expresión cansada pero extrañamente digna, como si encontrarse vestida de esa manera, tan poco habitual en ella, no menguara su porte orgulloso y digno. Un vestido no limitaría a Hermione Granger a hacer lo que se propusiera, pensó Fleur mientras llegaba al último escalón y arqueó una ceja extrañada ante la sonrisa divertida que le dio la otra mujer sin una razón aparente.

-Es bizarro que hasta te siente bien ese maldito bigote.- murmuró la castaña, como si no quisiera que la escucharan las pelirrojas que aún las miraban desde la planta baja.

Fleur dejó escapar una risa liviana, sintiéndose tonta al pensar que Hermione podría haber sabido de su debate interior. Levantó la barbilla, cuadrándose de hombros en un gesto jactancioso y peinándose el bigote con los dedos. Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza ante su acto, pero la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro.

Caminaron a través del pasillo pasando a lo largo de unas cuantas puertas, y se detuvieron en las últimas dos, una de las cuales Hermione le indicó con un gesto de su mano que esa sería para ella.

-Es la de invitados.- explicó brevemente, y Fleur se sintió curiosa de saber si la otra pertenecía a la castaña.

-Niñas, en breve el almuerzo estará listo.- escucharon que Molly decía desde la planta baja y Fleur se apresuró a asentir hacia nadie en particular, tomando una respiración rápida antes de abrir la puerta de su nueva habitación y cerrarla tras de sí intentando no volverse hacia Hermione, que se había quedado de pie mirándola.

Suspiró, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, intentando dominar su agitación interna. Todavía sentía muy presentes las palabras de aquella bruja en la reunión con los empleados del ministerio y se preguntó si era tan obvia su atracción hacia Hermione, quien por su parte, sólo se había quedado en silencio ante semejante declaración. Avergonzada, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, tirando la chaqueta sobre la cama y arrojando los zapatos fuera de sus pies, comenzando luego a deshacer la trenza mientras caminaba hacia el espejo colgado sobre la mesa de luz. La habitación no era especialmente iluminada, pero le alcanzaba para ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Estaba por quitarse los pantalones cuando recordó que no llevaba su equipaje consigo, ya que Hermione se había encargado de él. Suspirando, y necesitando salir de aquel traje tan pomposo, salió al pasillo y golpeó ligeramente la puerta. Del otro lado Hermione respondió un breve "¡Adelante!" y Fleur, tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta sólo para quedarse de pie bajo el dintel.

La habitación era una versión expandida del camerino, sólo que con una cama más amplia y mucho más acogedora, muchos más libros y pergaminos más o menos ordenados en una biblioteca que llegaba hasta el techo.

En una esquina, Hermione estaba de pie delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo y tardó unos segundos en notar que era ella.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó, mirándola a través del espejo. Sobre la cama, la primera capa de faldas del vestido estaba desparramado y parecía estar luchando, a la manera muggle, con deshacer los lazos en su espalda.

-Estaba buscando mi equipaje.- exhaló Fleur, apretando el pomo de la puerta tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban comenzando a quedar blancos. En su interior, sus instintos veela comenzaban a inquietarse ante lo que veía.

-Enseguida, sólo debo deshacerme de esto.- respondió Hermione y regresó su atención al vestido.

La veela apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose de hacer comentario alguno. Resignada, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, avanzando luego hacia Hermione para ayudarla. A pesar de su nerviosismo, sus manos al menos respondieron a la hora de desatar los lazos en la espalda. Al menos, la inglesa no pareció molestarse con su atrevimiento y ambas permanecieron en silencio lo que Fleur tardó en desatar la prenda.

No pudo evitar detenerse a admirar cómo la piel bronceada de Hermione se dejaba ver a medida que el vestido cedía, pero se obligó a apartarse cuando comenzó a quitárselo realmente. Finalmente, la pirata abrió el armario a su costado y sacó una holgada camisola como las que solía usar y un pantalón de marinero para vestirse, en tanto Fleur fingía estar interesada en la amplia colección de libros en la biblioteca.

Curiosamente, su exploración se detuvo en el escritorio. Al costado del mapa mágico enrollado, descansaba un cuaderno de viaje cerrado, cuyo aspecto particular le llamó la atención, ya que no recordaba haber visto a Hermione usándolo. Distraídamente, pasó los dedos por la tapa, imaginándose qué podía estar escrito allí.

-No sabía que llevabas una bitácora de viaje.- dijo, aunque más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Hmnh?- fue la respuesta distraída de la inglesa, que la miró por sobre su hombro antes de pasar la cabeza por el cuello de la camisola.-No lo hago. De hecho, me lo ha dado Lupin, dijo que tú podrías ayudarme a entenderlo.

La veela arqueó una ceja, curiosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deshizo el cinto que mantenía cerrado el cuaderno y al abrirlo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino suelto cayó de entre sus hojas y alcanzó a tomarlo rápidamente antes de que tocara el suelo y lo leyó.

" _Ve a la página que está marcada. Lupin_ "

La página en cuestión comenzó a brillar, y la rubia se dirigió diligentemente hacia ésta, leyendo la escritura afortunadamente prolija en la página.

" _26 de octubre._

 _Llegué a los bosques de Creuse hace dos días. Los pueblerinos muggles son amables, aunque temerosos del bosque y las criaturas que lo habitan. El pueblo es pequeño, y el bosque es inmenso y hermoso, lleno de vida y colores vibrantes. A decir verdad, nunca pensé incluir este destino en mi viaje, pero la carta de Jean ha llamado mucho la atención y ya estoy aquí aunque el viaje en carreta ha sido terrible._

 _La descripción de Jean sobre su hermano no es exagerada, y Pierre realmente parece al borde de la locura: no deja de hablar de mujeres bailando en el bosque y de llamar a una tal Edrielle._

 _Sospecho que se ha encontrado a un aquelarre veela. Las veelas son seres enigmáticos y hay muchas historias sobre ellas pero poco realmente confirmado más allá de que descienden de las sirenas._

 _Me pregunto si lo que le ocurre a Pierre tendrá que ver con algún encantamiento o poción. La pasión y locura que demuestra me recuerda aquella vez que vi a un mago bajo los efectos de la amortentia…"_

Fleur cerró el cuaderno de un golpe, contrariada no sólo por lo leído, sino también por las intenciones que podía llegar a tener Lupin o la misma Hermione para interesarles una historia como aquella.

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto?- dijo entredientes, mirando con dureza a Hermione, que parpadeó y frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, interrumpiendo sus movimientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó a su vez, atando un nudo rápido en sus pantalones para acercarse.

Sin embargo, Fleur dio un paso hacia atrás, renuente a ceder hasta que Hermione le diera una explicación por una vez en su maldita vida, así que se negó a darle el cuaderno cuando Hermione extendió la mano para tomarlo.

-Fleur, Lupin me ha dado a mí el cuaderno, así que tengo derecho a…- comenzó a decir la pirata, pero Fleur la interrumpió enseguida.

-¿A husmear en las historias de mi pueblo? Nos tomamos estas cosas en serio, Hermione, no son simples novelas románticas. Y tampoco vamos por la vida encantando magos por diversión.- siseó, levantando el mentón desafiante.

-¡Por Merlín! Fleur, no he leído el maldito cuaderno, ni siquiera sé de qué se trata.- exclamó irritada, pasándose la mano por la melena de rulos ahora sueltos alrededor de su rostro.

La veela hizo un pausa, evaluando si creer o no en su palabra.

-Habla de un aquelarre francés. ¿Por qué Lupin te daría un cuaderno como este, Hermione? ¿Acaso estás investigando sobre nosotros?- inquirió, decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Hermione apretó los labios, desviando su mirada a la extensa colección de libros en su biblioteca.

-No hay nada sobre tu cultura por ningún lado. Cuando nos enteramos que tu madre es una veela…- comenzó la pirata, luciendo dubitativa sobre si debía hablar sobre el asunto.-La verdad es que no quise dejar nada al azar. Pero sólo quería saber si Riddle tenía algún otro interés sobre tu sangre o sí realmente sólo eran negocios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- continuó presionando. Sus instintos no se calmaban y el extraño interés de la pirata le producía sentimientos encontrados.

-Riddle no ha sido especialmente amable con los mestizos, en general, en el pasado. Quería saber por qué tu familia sería diferente, después de todo tu linaje no está _limpio_ , en sus términos.- concluyó, mirándola de nuevo directamente, evidentemente esperando a que le creyera.

-Aún no encuentro razón para devolverte esto, 'Ermione.- dijo resueltamente y notó cómo apretaba el puño a su costado.

-¿Qué es tan terrible que no puedo leerlo?- inquirió entonces Hermione, comenzando a demostrar su impaciencia.

-No sé quién demonios ha escrito esto. Pero la historia de Edrille aún es una herida abierta para nuestro pueblo.- explicó, esperando que fuera suficiente con aquello.

Entonces, Ginevra ingresó a la habitación sin siquiera tocar ni dar aviso.

-Oh. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- habló la pelirroja, notando la tensión que se respiraba.

Hermione suspiró, mirando a su amiga con una expresión un poco más neutral y controlada de la que podía ofrecer la veela.

-¿A qué has venido, Ginny?

-Mamá dice que el almuerzo ya está listo.- informó encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta cortante y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolas con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- repitió, por lo visto, sin sentirse intimidada.

-No.- respondió determinante Hermione, que luego miró a Fleur, que tampoco estaba abierta a compartir el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo así que no agregó nada a la tajante respuesta.

Las tres brujas permanecieron en un silencio tenso unos segundos, mirándose tercamente, plantadas en sus posiciones.

-Mi maleta.- dijo finalmente Fleur, recordando por qué había ido hasta allí.

Por un segundo, creyó que Hermione no iba a devolverla, hasta que finalmente la pirata tomó su varita y revirtió los hechizos sobre las maletas encogidas, haciendo que todo el equipaje recuperara su tamaño.

Sin decir más, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Ginevra, Fleur tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó de la habitación, llevándose el cuaderno consigo, a pesar de la mirada aireada que Hermione le dio al salir.

* * *

Hermione no esperaba que el fin del efecto de la poción la abandonara justo en el momento en que debía convencer a una terca veela. Quizás había sido un exceso de confianza, pero al menos Fleur no había insistido demasiado o al menos no había tenido tiempo para continuar con su interrogatorio. Lo poco que le ofreció, una paupérrima verdad a medias, no fue suficiente para que le devolviera el maldito cuaderno.

No sabía qué era lo que podía llegar a estar escrito allí, puesto que según su amigo no era más que una bitácora de viaje. Pero lo que fuera, había enfadado a la veela y aumentado la curiosidad de la pirata prácticamente al mismo nivel. Nada peor que tener algo interesante para leer y que te prohíban hacerlo.

Al almuerzo con las mujeres Weasley se sumó a último momento Severus, que apareció en la casa con su habitual expresión de hastío hacia la vida y las miró a ambas con un interés velado. El mago almorzó en silencio, en contraste a Molly que no contuvo sus preguntas sobre su viaje y no fue más que amable con la nueva invitada, al contrario de su hija que sólo hizo comentarios que rozaban lo soez, disfrutando de incomodar a la veela a pesar de los continuos retos de su madre.

Hermione por su parte, había estado sumida en gran parte en sus pensamientos y se limitó a responder sólo cuando se dirigían a ella, así que pasadas las primeras cinco preguntas, se encontró ensimismada, pensando cómo recuperar el cuaderno. Cuando iba a retirarse, notó que Severus le hacía una seña ligera inclinando la cabeza y supo inmediatamente lo que quería.

Se excusó, agradeciendo por la comida y se dirigió hacia el estudio en la planta baja. En pocos minutos más, Severus la alcanzó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y colocando un encantamiento silenciador.

La bruja arqueó una ceja, adivinando que el asunto iba en serio.

-Bonita compañía has traído a la casa.- observó entonces el mago, mirándola con suspicacia en sus ojos oscuros, que contradecía el tono aburrido que imprimió a sus palabras.

Hermione asintió, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejarse afectar por el comentario. Llevaban demasiados años tratando entre sí y en aquel punto, era difícil irritarse por los típicos comentarios que soltaba su ex profesor de pociones.

-¿Debo preguntar si los rumores son ciertos?- continuó Severus con parsimonía, apoyándose en el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla.

Y Hermione, que ya había tenido suficiente sobre interrogatorios en el día, se adelantó: -Ha sido cosa de una vez. Regresará pronto a Francia.

El mago apenas pestañeó ante sus palabras por más determinantes que sonaran.

-Con una veela tú no decides si es cosa de una vez. No me hagas dudar otra vez si eres o no la bruja más brillante de tu generación.- objetó Severus con una seriedad inesperada.

La castaña parpadeó sorprendida, notando que incluso parecía preocupado por el asunto.

-¿También le diste este discurso a Tonks cuando decidió estar con Lupin?- preguntó un poco escéptica, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto equis en la pared detrás del hombre.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero decidió desistir, al menos por el momento.

-Ha llegado esto.- dijo entonces, sacando un sobre de entre sus túnicas.

Hermione parpadeó, mirando el papel dorado con curiosidad. Sin embargo, sabía que Snape no le daría la carta tan fácilmente.

-¿La abriste?- tanteó, intentando no parecer tan ansiosa por tener la carta en sus manos como realmente estaba.

La respuesta de Snape fue fruncir la comisura izquierda de su labio y girar el sobre para demostrar que seguía cerrado. Si Hermione no estuviera un poco nerviosa al respecto, se hubiera reído.

-Sin embargo, no estoy muy convencido de que entregarle esto a la señorita Delacour sin verificarlo, sea una buena idea.- le dijo entonces y la castaña cambió su peso de un pie a otro, pensando en cómo convencerlo. Pero parecía que Snape ya tenía su propia propuesta:-Así que creo que tendrás que verificar que el contenido no sea potencialmente peligroso para la Orden.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil un instante, sorprendida por la petición. Sabía que no era más que una prueba de lealtad por parte de Severus, y si bien antes ni siquiera lo hubiera dudado, ahora sentía que negarse no era una traición a la Orden, pero aceptar, era una traición hacia Fleur.

Brevemente, se preguntó cuándo había desarrollado un apego tan fuerte a la terca y snob veela.

-¿Y bien? Lo haré yo si tú no lo haces, y no te garantizo que la carta sea legible luego.- amenazó el mago, y supo que su advertencia era seria.

-Está bien, lo haré.- cedió finalmente, sacando su varita mientras pensaba en el hechizo necesario para vulnerar la carta.

Tomó una respiración, convocando toda su fuerza mágica para recitar el hechizo cuidadosamente, sabiendo que un error mínimo podría echarlo todo a perder. Lentamente, garabatos comenzaron a salir desde la carta como volutas de humo eléctricas y brillantes que comenzaron a tomar forma de palabras organizadas en el aire.

Para disgusto de Snape y admiración de Hermione, los glifos escritos no se asemejaban a ningún idioma humano conocido. La abuela de Fleur había sido lo suficientemente precavida en usar algún tipo de idioma escrito veela totalmente desconocido para la comunidad mágica humana.

Hermione se contuvo de sonreír cuando el mago gruñó sumamente molesto, y sin perder el tiempo, se acercó para tomar de la mano de Severus el sobre en un gesto casi triunfal.

-Tengo una sola cosa más que decirte.- habló el hombre justo antes de que saliera de la habitación.-Todavía estamos esperando que nos entregues el contrato entre Riddle y Delacour. Aún es parte de tu misión.

La castaña asintió rígidamente, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno sobre aquello.

Fleur cerró el cuaderno de golpe cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Con cuidado, dobló la hoja que estaba leyendo para no perderla y sorbió de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su vaso de whisky de fuego, que tan amablemente Molly le había ofrecido "para relajarse de su viaje tan largo".

Lo que no esperaba de abrir la puerta y encontrar del otro lado a Hermione, fue sin duda la sonrisa revitalizada en su rostro.

-Tengo un intercambio para ofrecerte.- le dijo la inglesa, ingresando a su habitación sin esperar invitación.

La veela se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el cuaderno sobre su mesa de luz.

-Te escucho.- soltó finalmente, pasándose las palmas sudadas por los pantalones. Lo leído recientemente la había alterado, avivando su lucha interna y causando que su veela se agitara interiormente ante la perspectiva que ofrecía lo narrado.

Sin embargo, no había permitido que la veela se manifestara, sin saber si sería seguro puesto que ya no estaría a solas con Hermione y cualquier encuentro inesperado podía despertar las alarmas de los demás.

Aunque, estuvo a punto de perder su delicado control cuando Hermione levantó una sobre dorado y lo agitó delante de su rostro. Por supuesto, cuando intentó alcanzarlo, la otra lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

-Ha sido todo un logro conseguir que Snape me la diera, así que creo que te lo intercambiaré.- le dijo orgullosamente, evidentemente orgullosa de su logro.

Fleur frunció el ceño, pensando un segundo. Sabía lo que querría a cambio pero de todas maneras lo preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó con una mueca.

-Tranquila, Delacour, no te pediré un beso.- rodó los ojos la castaña, y señaló rápidamente el cuaderno sin darle tiempo a contestar su burla.-El cuaderno, eso quiero.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, respirando profundamente mientras lo meditaba e intentaba alejar imágenes poco adecuadas sobre lo mencionado por la pirata. Finalmente, luego de un duelo de miradas, asintió ligeramente, estirando la mano para tomar la carta.

La sonrisa de Hermione cruzó todo su rostro y Fleur deseó que el revoloteo no fuera por ese hecho tan mínimo, pero se las arregló para sostener su actuación inconforme aún después de que la ansiada carta llegara a sus manos.

Enseguida, la castaña tomó el cuaderno sin palabras pero con su sonrisa victoriosa intacta, y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta en dos zancadas. Fleur estaba a punto de abrir el sobre, pensando que Hermione se iría sin más, cuando se giró para hablarle.

-Te veré en la cena. Ah, por cierto, prepárate, porque esta noche partiremos hacia el traslador.

* * *

 **Hola! Sólo diré que todxs en este capítulo, menos Hermione que al menos toca, no respetan la privacidad e interrumpen en habitaciones ajenas con tremenda desfachatez... algún día se van a encontrar con una escena subidita de tono por lo menos...je, cofcof.**

 **Por si no lo notaron (o no lo saben y me parece algo que es lindo saber (?) ) el pueblo mencionado en el capítulo anterior (Stratford-upon-Avon) es donde nació Shakerspeare, quien también uso el nombre "Hermione" en sus obras.**

 **Les comento que me tomó bastante poder escribir este capítulo y poner todas las ideas donde las quería y que encajaran. Así que estoy sinceramente aliviada de que me haya cuadrado al final jajaja**

 **Otra última cosa antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, hace un tiempo me están llegando reviews (en otras historias, pero que va, respondo por acá) de que continúe las demás. Y LES JURO QUE ESTÁ EN MIS INTENCIONES. Sólo que me va a llevar un poco más de tiempo, la siguiente lo más seguro sea "La Señorita de Beauxbatons", y me alegra decirles que a esa NO la voy a estar rescribiendo, nada más la seguiré. Probablemente se sienta un poco distinta la escritura, pero no creo que sea tan malo.**

 **Ahora sí! Muchas gracias por los follows y los favs y sobretodo a las personas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Eledina: taráaaan! llegó la cartita de la abu, pero ya luego nos enteraremos qué dice ;). Prometo bollodrama pa' pronto entonces! jajaja, muchas gracias por escribir, suerte por allí!**

 **E.K.R173: (a qué se refieren tus iniciales? me da curiosidad) primero que nada, este cap no se llama "Feliz Felicis II" por una buena razón, y es que veremos "el regreso de la poción" más adelante, así que no diré más de los efectos que luego veremos gracias a la dichosa poción. Y me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando tanto la trama, espero que este cap te haya gustado también!**

 **Thestral212: Hermione es todo un misterio y le vamos a seguir sacando capas como a la cebolla (?) (ok, es una referencia a Shrek, sí jajaja) hasta que develemos todo su pasado. Por lo pronto me contento dando referencias pequeñas al respecto aquí y allí. La confianza y la lealtad está creciendo entre ambas, pero va y viene un poco también. En fin, me alegra que te guste la historia, suerte!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios también ;)**


	10. Antes de medianoche

**X. Antes de medianoche**

" _Mi adorada Fleur:_

 _Lo primero que debo decir es que alivia mi corazón el saber que te encuentras a salvo y que has podido tomar las riendas de tu destino aún en situaciones tan adversas. No te preocupes por tus padres, me encargaré personalmente de transmitirles tu mensaje._

 _Sobre lo que quieres saber, Fleur, la decisión será sólo tuya. Las veelas hemos vividos demasiado tiempo sintiéndonos esclavas del amor, así lo hayamos abrazo o no, huyendo y despreciándolo como lo aprendimos de las sirenas. Todo lo que te deseo es que puedas decidir con libertad y que recuerdes lo que te he dicho siempre: donde no puedas amar, no te demores._

 _A pesar de las circunstancias y que estés tan lejos de tu clan, estaremos aquí para ti. El hecho de tomar un compañero no es una condena, sino una elección aún más profunda de lo que imaginas. Al menos en los tiempos que corren, sabes que podremos apoyarte sea cual sea tu decisión._

 _Conoces lo suficiente nuestra historia y confío en que tomarás el camino correcto con la persona indicada. No estoy aquí para juzgarte, mi niña, sólo puedo animarte a ser valiente, a ser quien eres._

 _Nos veremos a tu regreso, mi hermosa flor. Recuerda escuchar a la veela que es parte de ti."_

* * *

Fleur se ajustó la capucha, mirándose en el pequeño espejo detenidamente. Las palabras de su abuela estaban grabadas en su mente, y así como le habían otorgado alivio y una dosis de valentía, también habían agregado el peso de su propio destino en sus hombros. En lugar de decirle que hacer, su abuela había hecho exactamente lo contrario y la libertad concedida por la propia matriarca de su clan también era una responsabilidad.

Lamentablemente, sabía que no podía echarse atrás. No luego de lo que había pasado, y lo que había hecho pasar a Hermione. Además, nada le aseguraba que sus sentimientos no fueran unilaterales, puesto que la pirata no parecía tener problemas en haber superado el asunto y Fleur había estado viviendo aquello como un doloroso rechazo.

La cena había sido extraña, a pesar de los mejores deseos de Molly e incluso del escueto "buena suerte" de parte de Ginevra, Fleur se sentía inquieta y su veela interior se sentía apagada, tensionando su interior al punto de sentir que estaba tirando muy fuerte de un hilo a punto de romperse.

Aún faltaban horas para la medianoche, y el tiempo estaba escurriéndose lentamente, y Fleur ya había armado y desarmado su equipaje por lo menos tres veces. La primera, para quitar la ropa prestada de Hermione, la segunda para volver a agregarla, y la última vez para quitar todo menos la bufanda que había robado del cofre cuando Hermione bajó a la cocina.

La carta estaba abierta sobre su mesa de luz, sin preocuparse por responde inmediatamente, sabiendo que pronto estaría en Francia otra vez y podría hacerlo con la comodidad de contar con su propia lechuza.

El sonido de la madera siendo golpeada cuando llamaron la puerta la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia ésta y abrir, encontrándose con William, que la miraba con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro y sosteniendo en su mano una botella de vino que agitó lúdicamente.

-Siempre es bueno un trago para relajar las horas previas a la aventura.- dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo.

Fleur estaba a punto de negarse, cuando el corcho de la botella hizo un suave "pop" y el mago sirvió un trago de un vino oscuro y aromático en una de las copas que tenía en su otra mano, ofreciéndosela sin perder la sonrisa.

Pensó que tal vez no estaría tan mal compartir sólo una copa y terminó por aceptarla con un asentimiento cortés.

-Cedric nos espera en el estudio para brindar.- señaló William, dando un paso hacia atrás y luego ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar juntos.

Fleur volvió a asentir en silencio, tomando ligeramente el brazo de Bill siguiéndole el juego. Se dirigieron a la planta baja y por suerte, el hombre llenó el silencio, contándole sobre la aventura que había sido la pequeña fiesta a la que habían asistido temprano. No se sorprendió del todo al saber que no sólo era un buen rompe maldiciones, sino que usaba su encanto y sus habilidades para estafas y robos.

Divertida, pensó que el perfil de William calzaba perfecto con el tipo de caballero que se esperaba en los círculos de la élite francesa, donde además de se inteligente, siempre era necesario ser un poco pícaro. Aún así, él se excuso diciendo que sólo recuperaba para la Orden lo que las familias sangrepura habían robado a los suyos en el último conflicto mágico inglés.

Cedric los recibió con una pequeña sonrisa y levantó la copa proponiendo un brindis en honor de Fleur y de la Orden.

* * *

Hermione había esperado a que Bill y Fleur bajaran las escaleras para salir de su habitación y entrar a la de la rubia. Sabía que ésta sería su última oportunidad para conseguir el contrato y la distracción de su amigo era la oportunidad perfecta.

Aún si le molestaba un poco que William fuera tan amistoso con Fleur y la convenciera tan rápido de beber con él.

Se tomó un momento para observar el cuarto, notando no sólo la pila de ropa bien doblada que recordaba haber prestado a Fleur, sino también la carta abierta sobre la mesa de luz, pero se recordó a sí misma que estaba allí con objetivo claro. Con cuidado, abrió el equipaje de Fleur y comenzó a revisar.

Por supuesto, el contrato no estaba en ningún lugar visible, y Hermione había sacado su varita para murmurar un hechizo de rastreo cuando notó el par de colores familiares casi en el fondo. Curiosa, pasó los dedos por la tela para comprobar que sí, que aquella era su bufanda de Hogwarts.

Frunció el ceño, descolocada. ¿Por qué Fleur la había robado? Se detuvo un segundo a intentar serenarse, porque el corazón estaba latiéndole tan rápido que podía sentir el golpe presionando sus tímpanos.

Además, sabía que si quitaba la bufanda de allí, había posibilidades de que la veela también descubriera más temprano que tarde la falta del contrato. Así que suspiró, dejando de lado su tan preciado recuerdo para conjurar con la varita el hechizo necesario, notando tras unos segundos que algo comenzaba a brillar desde dentro de una de las prendas.

El maldito contrato se encontraba encogido dentro de un bolsillo secreto en el vestido que Fleur llevaba aquella vez que asaltaron el Malfoy. Y Hermione sintió un alivio realmente mágico cuando tuvo el pergamino en sus manos.

Sin más, acomodó la valija y salió de la habitación sin notar la caída de su galeón mágico, que había comenzado a vibrar y oscurecerse.

* * *

Fleur disfrutó de un inesperado y grato momento, riendo con ganas de las anécdotas que el par de magos le contaron en lo que tardaron en vaciar la botella de vino.

Incluso Ginevra se había sumado a ellos demostrando un carácter menos receloso e igual de bizarro que el de su hermano mayor, relatando alguna de las tonterías que habían hecho en su niñez, enloqueciendo a sus padres.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Fleur?- preguntó Cedric, sentado al escritorio con el codo sobre la madera y el mentón apoyado en su mano.

-Me temo que no puedo competir con los _revoltosos Weasley_ \- dijo, haciéndose eco de la forma en la que una vecina de la familia había denominado a los hermanos.-Sólo somos dos, y nuestras aventuras no iban más allá de jugar en los bosques cuando visitábamos a mi abuela. En casa, la mayoría del tiempo teníamos institutrices que nos hacían seguir las reglas.

No había forma que Fleur admitiera sus escapadas en Beauxbatons, que en su mayoría no resultaban en más que incursiones a las fiestas típicas muggles celebradas en un pueblo no muy lejos del colegio, y que era donde la rubia había dado sus primeros besos descuidados.

Bill hizo una mueca, como si no le creyera, pero pareció contenerse de continuar el interrogatorio cuando se escuchó la campanada del reloj que colgaba detrás del escritorio.

-Creo que ya es hora de dejar a la señorita Delacour en paz.- habló Cedric, que también pareció prestar atención a la hora señalada.-No queremos que McGonaggal nos atrape ebrios.

Los otros tres asintieron en acuerdo, levantándose de sus lugares y comenzando a despedirse. Los primeros en retirarse fueron los dos magos, dejando a Fleur a sola con Ginevra, que parecía debatirse entre si hablar o no, y la veela, que sentía que su confianza había regresado, un poco gracias al vino, decidió tantear la situación.

-¿Algo que quiera decir, señorita Weasley?- inquirió sin mirarla, fingiendo que la borra de vino en su copa era de lo más interesante.

La pelirroja bufó ante el término "señorita", pero finalmente habló:-Cuando Harry me dijo que lo que había entre tú y Hermione era _algo_ , no lo creí. Pero después de verlas con mis propios ojos, tendré que darle la razón. Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida de que realmente vayas a volver a Francia.

La honestidad en las palabras de la pelirroja tomaron por sorpresa a Fleur, que levantó sus ojos cerúleos hacia la pelirroja.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- comenzó, intentando encontrar las palabras para desestimar semejante declaración.

Pero Ginevra no la dejó continuar, soltando un resoplido incrédulo.

-Claro que lo sabes. La escena en la escalera ha sido la cosa más pegajosa que he visto en mucho tiempo. Ni qué decir sobre las miradas tímidas que se lanzan todo el tiempo. Su maldita tensión sexual no resuelta es más penosa que mi abstinencia porque mi novio está en altamar hace más de dos meses.- objetó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiándola a que se atreviera a negarlo.

Fleur, por su parte, estaba luchando para no sonrojarse, en tanto su lado veela ronroneó por algo que su lado racional se negaba a nombrar.

Pues bien, quizás no eran sólo delirios suyos si hasta Ginny lo había notado en tan poco. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a admitirlo.

-Con Hermione ya hemos aclarado ese asunto.- mintió, porque lo único que realmente se habían dicho era que no volverían a dormir juntas.-Así que no tengo nada que decirte al respecto. Debo regresar a Francia con mi familia y arreglar este desastre propiciado por Riddle.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero luego terminó por encogerse de hombros:-Por lo menos sabes que el desastre es culpa de Riddle. Aunque no lo veas ahora, te hemos hecho un favor.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, renuente a aprobar aquello. Necesitando cerrar la conversación allí, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, dejando que Ginny se quedara con la última palabra.

* * *

Hermione estaba por abrir el cuaderno, que a ese punto parecía más valioso de lo que pensó en un primer momento, cuando escuchó pasos detenerse delante de su puerta. La quietud siguiente la molestó casi tanto como su propia indecisión sobre leer ahora la bitácora o hacerlo luego, aunque Fleur no estuviera allí como Lupin había sugerido. De todas maneras, pensó, la veela seguro se negaría ahora o en mil años más a ayudarla a entender. Así que decidió dejar el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y salir a ver quien demonios estaba de pie del otro lado, esperando que no fuera alguno de los gemelos Weasley a punto de hacerle una de sus bromas.

Para su buena o mala suerte, no era otra que Fleur y antes que pudiera decir nada, la rubia levantó la mano para mostrarle su galeón, girándolo entre los dedos con destreza.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- le preguntó con una voz extrañamente baja y a Hermione no le quedó otra que asentir lentamente, entonces, Fleur continuó:-¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?

-Estaba buscándote.- mintió rápidamente la pirata, a lo que la rubia arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.-Quería darte algo.

Sin perder el tiempo, sabiendo que Fleur estaba sospechando, buscó otro galeón en su bolsillo colocándolo sobre su palma abierta hacia arriba. Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para controlar su nerviosismo, miró fijamente el pequeño círculo de metal hasta que éste comenzó a cambiar, brotando de allí ligeros tallos desde los que florecieron pequeñas flores con cinco pétalos pequeños cada una, que se tornaron azules y que en su centro se volvieron amarillos con ligeros rayos blancos saliendo por fuera.

Pareció ser suficiente para distraer a Fleur, aunque sintió que el sonrojo le subía a las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta la flor que había convocado. Casi sin aliento notó que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a estirar los labios de la veela, que acarició con la yema de sus dedos los bordes de las florecillas.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí en todo este caos. Aunque sea un poco tu culpa.- exhaló la francesa, levantando la mirada del improvisado ramo de flores y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione asintió tímidamente y, sin nada astuto para decir, intentó recuperar su galeón mágico, pero Fleur cerró la mano impidiéndoselo y guardándolo enseguida en su bolsillo.

-Ahora dime realmente por qué entraste a mi habitación, Hermione.- dijo determinante la veela, a la vez que su aura peligrosa regresaba.-Sé exactamente la posición en la que estaba mi equipaje, y sé lo que hay revuelto.

Se sintió estúpida por pensar que podría engañarla, especialmente porque su capacidad para permanecer estoica y lejana a su alrededor había menguado penosamente. Su silencio quizás fue demasiado extenso para lo que pretendía la veela, puesto que un segundo después, se encontró de espaldas a la pared, arrinconada por una veela muy furiosa que sostenía su varita contra su garganta.

-Me llevó un tiempo adivinar que robarme el contrato debió haber sido tu misión desde un principio.- gruñó Fleur, y Hermione pudo sentir las oleadas de violencia que manaban de ella.

Intentó mantener el temple frente al ataque, sosteniendo la mirada a los ojos cerúleos que comenzaban a oscurecerse. Si algo había aprendido en el último tiempo, es que dejarse dominar por las emociones agresivas de Fleur sólo las llevaría a ambas al desastre, aunque esta vez estaba siendo difícil, ya que no se trataba sólo de su agresividad, sino de un cocktail complicado de describir, que sólo podía describir como una sensación de desgarro en su pecho.

-Conseguir tu carta no fue gratuito. Pensé que no insistirían más luego de que accediste a cooperar, pero Snape no ha cedido.- intentó explicar, elaborando las oraciones coherentemente por puro milagro.

-¿Es acaso otra estafa por parte de la Orden?- siguió Fleur sin perder ímpetu, dejándola casi sin respiración cuando sintió todo su cuerpo presionándose contra ella e inmovilizándola por completo.

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente, necesitando alejar aquellas sospechas si no quería que la veela la maldijera de por vida.-La Orden sólo estafa y roba a Riddle y sus secuaces. Es Riddle quien es estafa a sus socios comerciales. Por Merlín, Fleur, sé que no ha sido ético, pero necesitamos examinar ese contrato.

-Decir que tus métodos son poco éticos es un eufemismo.- se burló la rubia, que comenzaba a transformarse frente a la mirada asombrada de la castaña, que podía ver con una inesperada cercanía cada cambio por más minúsculo que fuera.

-Escúchame, por favor, creemos que esos contratos están malditos. Todos los socios comerciales de Riddle han muerto en meses luego de sellar cualquier trato con él.- insistió, comenzando a desesperarse por la situación. Si bien Fleur no lo había hecho antes, Hermione no estaba segura completamente que no la atacaría esta vez, y ella estaba completamente indefensa en ese momento.

Milagrosamente, aquello pareció hacer una grieta en la furia de la otra mujer, que comenzó a alejar la varita de su cuello.

-Explícate.- ordenó, y por una vez, Hermione fue feliz de obedecer.

-Lo que oíste, todos los socios comerciales de Riddle han muerto sospechosamente en períodos no muy largos de tiempo. Y luego él ha conseguido apropiarse de sus negocios, pero es imposible encontrar pruebas. Creemos que lo ha estado haciendo a través de contratos hechos mediante magia negra, firmar los papeles es una condena a muerte.- señaló con firmeza.

Fleur se alejó del todo y aunque su agresividad comenzó a descender, la angustia y la confusión parecieron ascender en contraposición.

-Hermione, el contrato está a mi nombre. Como representante de mi padre, yo lo he firmado.- anunció oscuramente la veela.

Sintió que su pecho se hundía ante aquella declaración. No tenía muchas opciones y desconocía el tiempo que tendrían para intentar solucionarlo. Era algo impevisible. Las enfermedades desconocidas e incurables que se llevaron la vida de todos los anteriores habían llegado en el mejor de los casos en meses y en los peores, en muy pocas semanas. Y ella ni siquier sabía cuándo Fleur había firmado el contrato ofrecido.

-Lo revisamos completamente, con cada uno de los contrahechizos que exige la ley mágica de mi país y no detectamos nada…- murmuró la veela, que parecía estar teniendo problemas para mantenerse erguida.

Ahora estaba segura de que no tenía más opción que destruir el contrato para garantizar la seguridad de Fleur, se incorporó con la fuerza que le quedaba, caminando con pasos rápidos y temblorosos hacia su escritorio, abriendo la cerradura mágica el cajón en el que había ocultado el contrato. Rápidamente comprobó lo dicho por la veela al identificar sus iniciales al pie del pergamino y sintió que el corazón podía salirle por la boca.

Necesitaba pensar rápido, antes de que alguien más las encontrara después del alboroto que estaban haciendo e intentara impedir o retrasar la destrucción del contrato. Tomando una decisión, convocó a su varita y cerró de un rápido hechizo la puerta que prácticamente tembló en sus goznes; vació una cartera pequeña que había encantado mágicamente para agrandarla y ser indestructible y levitó el pergamino maldito a una distancia segura del suelo y los muebles.

- _Incendio_.- murmuró, viendo cómo rápidamente el papel comenzaba a arder, y tal como lo esperaba, el fuego comenzó a cambiar de color y crepitar antinaturalmente, de una manera tal que parecían sollozos y chillidos de dolor. Previendo el final, Hermione abrió la cartera, atrapó el pergamino en el aire y la cerró enseguida.

Apenas alcanzó convocar un escudo alrededor de su cartera cuando la explosión se produjo. Y aún así la ola expansiva hizo vibrar toda la habitación.

- _Merde._ \- escuchó a Fleur, que estaba de pie observando la escena con una expresión perpleja, como si no terminara de entender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione sólo pudo asentir en acuerdo, suspirando con resignación, pensando en qué diría para ocultar que ella misma había saboteado su misión.

* * *

Fleur sintió que su mente nebulosa nadaba entre la ansiedad y la euforia.

-Me has salvado la vida.- exhaló, mirando a la castaña con sorpresa. Era difícil de creer el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Hay cosas más valiosas que un estúpido contrato.- respondió la inglesa con un suspiro, pasándose las manos nerviosamente por el pelo.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó sin pensar la veela, intentando adivinar qué otra pista sobre Riddle tendría la Orden como para prescindir de aquello.

-Como tú, Fleur.- señaló Hermione como si fuera algo obvio, caminando con pasos pesados hasta su cama para sentarse en ella dejándose caer pesadamente.

La veela parpadeó, sorprendida por la respuesta, y se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado. Lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente encontró el valor para alcanzar la mano de Hermione y apretarla entre las suyas.

-Es la primera vez que fallo en una misión para la Orden.- declaró la castaña, mirando las manos unidas de ambas con un gesto reflexivo.

-No me has fallado a mí.- murmuró sin poder evitar que un poco de calidez se filtrara en sus palabras.

-Después de haberte robado los pergaminos.- indicó, sonriendo iróncamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Pero creo que estamos a mano con eso, tú robaste mi bufanda.

No pudo evitar reírse, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.-Bien, creo que eran dos cosas de la misma importancia, así que estamos a mano.

La castaña bufó, rodando los ojos y atreviéndose a mirarla directamente.-Por un segundo pensé que ibas a devolvérmela, tiene un valor sentimental ¿Sabes?

-No he recuperado el contrato, así que tu tampoco tendrás tu bufanda.- objetó la veela, que cuando miró a los ojos café se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que se habían acercado.

-Está bien, quiero que la tengas.- finalmente accedió Hermione, sonriéndole suavemente.-Te ayudará a recordarme.

Fleur dejó escapar una risa un poco más ligera esta vez, a sabiendas que jamás podría olvidarse de la pirata. Sin siquiera dudarlo, tiró suavemente de una de las dóciles plumas que había crecido el dorso de su mano, ignorando el ligero dolor que le produjo, y levantó la palma de la mano de Hermione para colocarla allí.

-No me olvides tú tampoco.- declaró, regresando a mirar el rostro levemente sonrojado de la otra, que le dio una sonrisa trémula.

Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente, alzando luego su mano libre para cepillar gentilmente el pómulo de la veela.-No podría. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Fleur sintió que su lado veela se exaltaba ante sus palabras, y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a consumirse en el deseo que le provocaba la cercanía. Se sentía hipersensible, como si intentara percibir cada pequeño detalle de Hermione y todas sus reacciones, y la tenue caricia sólo habían empeorado su situación, haciendo que necesitara más. Conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien, y por una vez, no intentó reprimirlo.

Sus instintos veela finalmente rompieron la superficie, impulsándola a perseguir lo que necesitaba. Sin pensar en consecuencias, Fleur se inclinó para cerrar la última pequeña distancia que la separaba, presionando sus labios de lleno contra los de Hermione.

No había estado segura de que alguna vez volvería a besarla. Algo en Hermione había estado negándose fervientemente a creer que Fleur volvería a dejar que la tocara de esa manera una vez más. Y hasta el momento, había hecho un trabajo bastante decente a la hora de ahogar sus deseos cada vez que se acercaban.

Quizás por eso no podía encajar la sensación surrealista de sus labios y a la vez la naturalidad con la que se encontró respondiendo. Ni siquiera se avergonzó de el jadeo suave que dejó escapar cuando el esclavo veela se deslizó cálidamente sobre su piel, recibiendo la caricia con un anhelo que no sabía que guardaba.

Fleur aprovechó aquello para profundizar el beso, usando su lengua para delinear ligeramente el labio inferior de la pirata, que accedió con gusto a la petición. Muy pronto el delicado beso se convirtió en una danza cargada de deseo, que comenzó a escalar rápidamente.

Hermione apenas fue consciente del gruñido ronco que la veela emitió, demasiado concentrada en los labios de ésta sobre su cuello como para que el sonido pudiera importarle, aún cuando sintió los dientes descubiertos rozar tentativamente su piel.

-¡Merlín, Fleur!- chilló del dolor inesperado cuando sintió la quemazón de la mordida demasiado entusiasta y se retorció aturdida, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío ascender por su columna vertebral hasta quitarle el aire de los pulmones.

Se echó hacia atrás, parpadeando torpemente para intentar enfocar aún en medio de la bruma en la que se sentía. No estaba realmente sorprendida de ver que los ojos de la francesas se habían oscurecido completamente, ni siquiera de los rasgos amplificados de su herencia, pero el aire sensual y peligroso que manaba de ella sí la hizo estremecer.

Por su parte, Fleur pareció reaccionar, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, inclinándose para apoyar su frente contra el hombro de la pirata, mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

-Lo siento.- la escuchó decir con el acento grueso, apretándole la mano que aún continuaba unida a la de ella sobre la cama.-No quería hacerte daño, es sólo que…

La explicación verbal quedó a medio camino, puesto que el esclavo veela volvió a ejercer su presencia, enviando una sacudida eléctrica a la pirata, que emitió un gemido estrangulado, avergonzada por el placer inesperado que había viajado directo a su centro. Fleur volvió a atacar entonces, como si oírla hubiera sido un llamado del que no pudiera contenerse, y Hermione se preguntó, con poca convicción de reflexión, si la veela estaba respondiendo a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante sus avances.

Abandonó rápidamente cualquier pensamiento profundo en pos de ceder al frenesí que le ofrecían los labios llenos de la francesa y sus manos ansiosas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a cuestionarse lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Fleur se subió a horcajadas en su regazo, al contrario, se apresuró a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, suspirando satisfactoriamente al contacto. Sin perder el tiempo, en sintonía con el ímpetu con el que se comportaba la rubia, ni siquiera dudó al momento de colar sus manos sus manos por debajo de su camisola, rasguñando ligeramente la piel hasta llegar a acunar los pechos de la veela, que se retorció placenteramente en respuesta.

Se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tocarla de aquella manera y ofrecerle todo el placer que era capaz de hacerle sentir, inquieta ante la perspectiva del tiempo restante, tan escaso que parecía una burla, una sentencia de que lo compartido se terminaría definitivamente pronto, pasara lo que pasara en aquella habitación.

Intentando ahogar sus sentimientos desconsolados, aún reacia a admitir que extrañaría a la impetuosa francesa, la tomó por debajo de las rodillas, haciendo palanca para voltearla sobre la cama, decidida a aprovechar cada segundo que le quedaba. La mirada encendida que le dedicó Fleur, con el cabello desparramado sobre sus sábanas, la piel enrojecida de sus mejillas y los labios hinchados por los besos, le hicieron olvida momentáneamente que pronto llegaría la medianoche y el encanto se rompería.

La besó fervientemente mientras la desnudaba, y pronto vió las consecuencias de no permitirle a la veela hacer lo mismo cuando ésta sin medir sus acciones simplemente desgarró la tela de su camisa. Apenas se atrevió a objetar, aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reproche mientras debía detenerse a quitarse los jirones de ropa de los hombros, aunque la otra no mostraba señal de arrepentimiento, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

La miró abiertamente una vez que se deshizo de las molestas prenda, fascinada por el aura suave que la rodeaba y que la atraía magnéticamente. Pero Fleur sólo le permitió permanecer alejada escasos segundos antes de atraerla para besarla vorazmente y Hermione no tenía fuerzas ni intenciones de negarse, pero sí de explorar con sus labios toda la piel recién descubierta.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el vértice entre las piernas de la veela que la miraba ansiosa mordiéndose el labio, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Con deliberada lentitud, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarlo, pasó la lengua plana a través de los pliegues húmedos, sintiendo satisfacción ante el sabor levemente salado y la manera entrecortada en que la rubia exhaló su nombre. Adorando el sonido, entusiasmada por su reacción, repitió la acción un par de veces más, sosteniendo abiertas sus piernas ante el reflejo que tuvo de cerrarlas.

* * *

Fleur se sentía desbordada en todos los frentes, vulnerable ante la pirata cuya boca parecía adorar su lugar más íntimo, y no hubiera imaginado disfrutarlo de la manera en que lo hacía. Sus instintos veelas habían tomado el control, echando a tierra cualquier argumento racional o inhibición acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin tapujos, gemió otra vez el nombre de la pirata, hundiendo su mano en su melena tupida, rasguñándole ligeramente el cuero cabelludo mientras la empujaba aún más contra su entrepierna.

Hermione sabía lo que estaba haciendo y muy pronto encontró los lugares correctos y los movimientos más efectivos, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a arder y la presión comenzara a acumularse rápidamente. Fleur supo que su orgasmo era inminente en cuanto la castaña hundió dos de sus dedos en su interior, comenzando un ritmo igualado al de su lengua. El placer le recorrió el cuerpo como un látigo, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara fuera de la cama, mientras una ola de murmullos ininteligibles pero en francés, escapaban de su boca.

Escuchó una risa socarrona provenir de entre sus piernas, y se esforzó para abrir los ojos encontrando la mirada café aún desde allí. Suspiró, incapaz de insultar la expresión extrañamente feliz de la bruja, que comenzó a besar un camino de regreso. Cuando se besaron, Fleur supo lo excitante que era probar su propio sabor en los labios de Hermione, y su cuerpo comenzó a recuperarse con súbita rapidez ante la perspectiva de saber cómo sería el gusto de la pirata.

Estaba a punto de invertir los roles, cuando por supuesto, alguien tuvo que romper la burbuja en la que se habían confinado.

Y Hermione saltó de sus brazos como si estuviera quemándose, borrando la expresión satisfecha que llevaba hacía instantes, mientras buscaba rápidamente algo con que vestirse.

-¡'Mione! ¿Estás ahí? McGonagall hay llegado.- se escuchó la voz de Ginny desde el otro lado.

-¡Enseguida estaremos ahí!- respondió con la voz ronca la pirata, que estaba intentando pasarse por la cabeza una camisola nueva.

Fleur, que hasta ese momento continuaba en la misma posición, sintió la furia ascender desde lo profundo. Con gracia, sin molestarse por su desnudez, se incorporó, caminando hacia una aparentemente desprevenida Hermione, que apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar sus avances cuando la acorraló contra la puerta, sonriéndole de una forma depredadora.

-F-Fleur. Tenemos que irnos…- murmuró la inglesa, sorprendida por el movimiento. Aunque la expresión aturdida de su rostro probablemente también se debía a su esclavo, que había salido a jugar, deslizándose hacia ella nuevamente de una manera casi feroz.

-No hemos terminado aquí.- respondió en un tono grave, dándole una mirada de advertencia mientras sus manos se dirigían sin titubear hacia el pantalón de la pirata, tirando de la faja que los sostenía sin miramientos.

Se arrodilló, acariciando las piernas descubiertas, disfrutando de la piel bronceada. Haciendo una pausa, levantó el rostro para mirar a la pirata, esperando una palabra que la detuviera. Sin embargo, Hermione la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta, sorprendida pero deseosa de que continuara.

Con delicadeza, tiró de su ropa interior, quitándolas del camino antes de probar tentativamente con su lengua los pliegues de la castaña, cuya respiración se enganchó ante la caricia, a la vez que sus manos se apoyaban con fuerza contra los hombros de la veela, buscando sostenerse. Fleur sonrió, sintiendo la humedad contra su lengua, deleitándose con el sabor, ansiosa de probar y explorar cada resquicio. Imitando los movimientos anteriores de Hermione, se dedicó a lamer y chupar con suavidad, hasta que la escuchó suplicarle.

A pesar de que consideró hacerla rogar, decidió ser benevolente, concentrándose en la hinchada protuberancia con su lengua, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el interior. Hermione gimió su nombre, enredando una mano en los largos mechones rubios y tirando de ellos al ritmo de sus caderas que habían cobrado vida y seguían deseosas los movimientos de Fleur.

Solo necesitó un par de estocadas para llevarla al orgasmo y escuchar la dulce melodía de sus gemidos y respiraciones erráticas, sintiendo complacida el movimiento ondulante del interior de la castaña con sus dedos. Hermione se había encorvado sobre ella, perdiendo fuerza, y Fleur se incorporó lo suficiente para sostenerla, besando ligeramente sus labios. La pirata se aferró a ella mientras intentaba recuperarse, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Fleur, que sonreía suavemente, abrazándola con fuerza.

Tardó unos minutos en calmarse a sí misma, y a pesar de que su lado veela reverberaba orgulloso y satisfecho, sabía que debían prepararse antes que la tal McGonagall misma subiera a buscarlas. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó, no sin antes acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Hermione pareció comenzar a volver en sí entonces, abriendo los ojos para darle una mirada desenfocada, dándose cuenta luego de su situación y levantando su ropa interior y pantalones que se habían amontonado alrededor de sus botas.

-Te encontraré abajo cuando esté lista.- le dijo, cuando pudo encontrar su voz. Su raciocinio estaba comenzando a volver por el retroceso de sus instintos.-Iré a arreglarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hermione asintió, apartándose para dejarla pasar. Y Fleur abrió la puerta antes de que su fuerza la abandonara y echara por tierra todo lo conseguido.

-Fleur, espera.- habló la pirata, haciendo que se congelara bajo el pórtico.-Te olvidas esto.

La rubia apenas se atrevió a mirar cuando la inglesa juntó del piso el galeón desde el que nacían las flores y lo depositó en la mano de Fleur, apretándola afectuosamente antes de finalmente dejarla ir. Y ella en respuesta sólo le dio una sonrisa reservada, sintiendo que su determinación comenzaba a flaquear.

* * *

Fleur ya había salido de la habitación cuando Hermione se miró al espejo y notó que compartía el mismo brillo etéreo en su piel que había notado en la veela, pero incluso el tiempo para hacer preguntas ya se había agotado.

El reloj que marcaba la medianoche comenzó a retumbar y hacerse oír en toda la casa. Y Hermione sabía que ya era hora de partir.

* * *

 **Bien! Antes que nada, quería subir el capítulo, probablemente tenga unos cuantos errores que bueno, voy a arreglar después, pero no quiero retrasar más la cosa y tengo que irme a dormir, ya es tarde por acá.**

 **E.K.R173: 1) no sabía si dejarlo tan en evidencia a lo que decía, pero como pienso abrir este capítulo con una carta y cerrar el siguiente con otra carta, lo terminé escribiendo. Tampoco pensé ser muy puntillosa, es más bien la respuesta de la abuela a lo que Fleur le escribió...Y eso no sabemos que es (bah yo si ustedes no lero lero). 2) en mi imaginación se ve tierna y bonita jajajaja! 3)LO ADIVINEEEEEEE! WIJU! Y gracias por leer! :D**

 **Guest: muchísimas gracias! no dejaré de escribirla (esta vez, en serio jajaja) gracias por leer! me alegra que te haya gustado!**

 **Fran KT: Gracias! tengo pendiente leer tu fic, en cuanto mis responsabilidades dejen de extrangularme, juaz! espero que hayas podido satisfacer tu curiosidad en este capítulo. saludosss!**

 **Eledina: sigo leyendo la palabra Bollodrama y riéndome! jajaja me alegraaaa que te gustara el cap! yo la verdad tambien estoy contenta (sigo contenta, sí) por como van las cosas, jajaja! mi idea es estar actualizando pronto "La señorita...", en estas semanas que vienen, estoy contemplando por donde seguir. mucha suerte para vos también! saludooos!**

 **Bien, hasta aquí, de adelanto les digo: el siguiente capítulo se titula "Después de la medianoche" y habrá acción pero del otro tipo, esa de los golpes y las maldiciones y pepepe. La idea original era que fuera todo un solo capítulo pero quedaba muy largo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, todos los errores son míos (espero que se pueda leer bien igual), y espero sus comentarios también!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: la frase "donde no puedas amar, no te demores" es de Frida 3**

 **PD2: la flor se llama "No me olvides". Ja.**


	11. Después de medianoche

**XI. Después de medianoche**

Cuando un buzón a su costado voló en mil pedazos, casi hiriéndolas brutalmente con las esquirlas si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Hermione, Fleur apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar más que una palabra en concreto.

" _Merde._ "

En menos de un segundo se encontró en una batalla campal, esquivando y lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a cuanto bruja o mago enmascarado avanzara en su dirección.

Descargar el poder de su varita sobre la patota de imbéciles que se hacían llamar "mortífagos" resultó una especie de terapia poco convencional. No es que estuviera sorprendida del giro de los acontecimientos, simplemente estaba furiosa.

Además, también estaba frustrada y un poco desesperanzada, y sentía que estaba dirigiéndose a la mayor encrucijada de su vida. Y honestamente, el drama, pensó, iba a aportarlo ella cuando no supiera si regresar o no a Francia a sabiendas que si lo hacía o no, tendría consecuencias estrepitosas de todas maneras.

En fin, regresando al momento presente, sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse en la batalla, que en ese momento estaba desarrollándose en el jardín principal y aparentemente, por los pedazos de madera y las tejas rotas que volaban por los aires, también en la planta alta de la aquella mansión abandonada donde estaba el maldito traslador que la llevaría a su país natal.

-No te alejes de mí. Vienen por ti.- murmuró Hermione a su lado, en un breve momento en el que pudieron respirar sin que una maldición intentara alcanzarlas.

Fleur la miró, y aunque no pretendía que trascendiera de una simple mirada, sintió que todo su ser se revolvía ante la imagen de Hermione en posición de batalla, con su varita en ristre, y la mitad de su abrigo medio quemado por la explosión del buzón. La reacción de su ser fue algo instintivo, sintió el retorno a la sensación ahora familiar de sus iris inyectándose de tinta oscura que muy pronto alcanzaría la totalidad de sus ojos, las plumas floreciendo en su piel y la punta de sus dedos cubriéndose con garras, a lo que se le sumaba la sensación de súbita fuerza y los sentidos amplificados.

Hermione permaneció en silencio aún en medio del caos, mirándola abiertamente, y el pecho de Fleur se hinchó al reconocer la fascinación en sus ojos cafés. Antes, no hubiera podido aceptarse de aquella manera, y ahora sentía una satisfacción extraña al reconocer lo poderosa que se sentía.

La realidad regresó a ellas violentamente cuando dos mortífagos más hicieron su entrada y una escabrosa risa irrumpió la noche cerrada.

Y la veela pudo percibir el pequeño brote de pánico que surgió en la pirata ante el sonido. De hecho, Hermione tardó en reaccionar, al borde de ser golpeada por un hechizo si no hubiera sido por William, que había reaparecido a su lado.

-¡Pequeña Sangresucia!

El rugido sacudió a ambas, y si bien en Fleur fue por la más pura ira, notó que la pirata se estremeció y quizás por primera vez, sintió el miedo manar de ella.

Del par de mortífagos que entraron en escena, había sido la mujer quien se atrevió a lanzar aquellas palabras crueles, mientras que el hombre a su lado sonreía desquiciadamente a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, crujiendo, para dar paso a su forma de hombre lobo.

Fleur no pudo evitar tomarse el insulto como algo personal, sintiendo una oleada de protección hacia la castaña, y se adelantó sin pensarlo, a tiempo para desviar la maldición que la desquiciada mujer envió directo a Hermione.

-¿Esta es tu nueva puta? Un monstruo horrible como tú.- exclamó la mortígafa, finalizando con una carcajada lunática.

Apretó la mandíbula, levantando la varita para lanzar una maldición, sintiendo su lado veela efervescer violentamente. Pero Hermione se había adelantado y su hechizo voló hacia su objetivo como un rayo.

Desafortunadamente, la mujer apenas parpadeó, rechazando el ataque con un rápido movimiento de su varita, sin importarle el haber golpeado a otro mortífago como resultado, el cual voló varios metros hacia atrás cayendo inconsciente al estrellarse contra el parapeto de la entrada de la mansión.

-Sigues siendo pésima.- se mofó la mujer, pero no hubo tiempo a respuestas, ya que el hombre lobo se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¡Depulso!- exclamó Bill, adelantándose, aunque apenas sirvió para que el hombre lobo fuera arrastrado unos metros, resistiendo gracias a que se sostuvo clavando sus patas traseras en la tierra.

Fleur notó su oportunidad cuando la lunática bruja se distrajo desviando un hechizo que había llegado a ellos desde el primer piso, siendo enviado por McGonagall que había notado la situación en el jardín.

Sin necesidad de palabras ni de su varita, convocó una bola de fuego sobrenatural en su puño y lo envió hacia su atacante, que se sobresaltó momentáneamente cuando el fuego lamió su ropa.

-Parece que tu prostituta tiene un par de trucos en la manga.- gruñó la mujer, que a decir verdad, había contenido el ataque por muy poco.

El caos general había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para que comenzaran a escucharse las escobas de los aurores sobrevolando la zona e incluso visitantes muy indeseados, como un par de dementores que descendieron hacia ellos con sus pesadas auras oscuras.

Fleur no estaba segura de si los mortífagos eran los responsables de la aparición de estos últimos, pero no era el momento para detenerse en aquel detalle y se vio obligada a concentrarse en la batalla, en la que ahora debía esquivar los ataques cruzados de los aurores ingleses.

Sin embargo, no perdió de vista ni por un segundo a Hermione, que parecía haberse recuperado, enfrentando a la extraña mujer sin emitir más palabras que las necesarias para convocar los hechizos.

Fue el ruido sordo de Bill siendo arrojado al suelo lo que la distrajo, notando que el hombre lobo se había abalanzado sobre él, tumbándolo. La veela sintió su cuerpo moverse por instinto al notar el grotesco brazo levantado del licántropo a punto de descender sobre el pelirrojo.

Desafortunadamente, el hechizo aturdidor de un auror le hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente, y el grito desagarrador del Weasley se escuchó primero que el estruendo de la maldición enviada por Cedric directo al pecho del licántropo.

Apenas alcanzó a recuperar el aire y enviar una maldición para deshacerse del molesto auror cuando notó el duelo de poder que disputaban Hermione y la mortífaga a unos metros, sosteniendo sus varitas en ristre desde las que salían los potentes rayos de magia.

La castaña estaba resistiendo enérgicamente hasta que un dementor descendió sobre ella, abalanzándose sin perder la oportunidad. La maldición oscura la alcanzó entonces, envolviéndola de una luz verde mortecina, jadeando mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a caer.

Fueron segundos, instantes. Fleur estaba a medio camino cuando sucedió. El tiempo pareció relentecerse mientras la veía caer, en tanto la sombra que era el dementor se inclinaba sobre ella para cumplir su cometido y la risa lunática de la mujer se escuchaba como el ruido horrible y vil que era.

El mundo pareció crujir para Fleur, que nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control como en ese momento. Sus instintos veelas se hicieron cargo completamente, debido a que el raciocinio la había abandonado.

Se encontró llegando hasta Hermione en menos de un segundo, sin saber cómo realmente había atravesando la distancia, y la magia ancestral brotó desde sus manos, atravesando como una saeta el aire, dirigiéndose sin escalas hacia la mortífaga que ni siquiera alcanzó a pestañear cuando la magia la golpeó.

Se escuchó un sonido estridente cuando la bruja se estrelló contra la fachada de la mansión, haciendo temblar toda la estructura. Pero Fleur no tuvo tiempo para notarlo, alcanzando por milésimas a sostener el cuerpo de Hermione antes de que tocara la tierra.

Sobre sus cabezas, el patronus de un gato hizo retroceder al mortífago, que se retorció ante la luz que surgía del elegante animal.

La batalla a su alrededor se silenció cuando alcanzó a la inglesa, no porque se hubiera detenido, sino porque la veela se encontró completamente abstraida sosteniendo a la castaña entre sus brazos, mirándola como si fuera lo único que existía en ese momento.

Lo siguiente fue un borrón, notó que Cedric se acercaba a ellas sosteniendo a un Bill ensangrentado, y la aparición de Ginny y Molly, que se ocuparon de enfrentar al resto de los mortífagos y aurores junto a McGonagall.

-Fleur, debemos irnos de aquí.- escuchó que le decía William aún entre medio de la sangre que brotaba de su rostro.

-Señorita Delacour, el traslador aún funciona, esta es su última oportunidad.- ofreció Cedric, arrodillándose a un costado para intentar llamar su atención.

La veela apenas parpadeó, saliendo de su estupor para dirigirle una mirada tenaz al muchacho.

-No me iré a ningún lado. No sin Hermione.

Ginny era una bruja sensata, honesta y decidida. Ella se había reído ante las palabras de Harry sobre el presunto romance de Hermione, pensando en que era poco probable que su amiga cayera en el encanto de una snoob señorita de la élite parisina.

Luego, cuando la francesa había afirmado que regresaría a su país y la misma Hermione había desestimado la situación, consideró la idea de que tal vez había sido un affaire. Ella sabía muy bien que las aventuras, con todo el peligro que conllevaban y la adrenalina constante, hacían que uno viviera cada momento con una pasión inentendible en los momentos de paz.

Ahora, dos días después de la emboscada, Ginny estaba segura de que, aunque la pareja vivía cada hora vertiginosamente, no por ello lo que estaba sucediendo era menos real.

La heredera Delacour no se había apartado de Hermione, que todavía estaba inconsciente, e inexplicablemente viva después de recibir de lleno una maldición mortal. Apenas había visto a la rubia apartarse para ir al baño y asearse, durmiendo en un sillón al costado de la cama de la castaña y tomando la poca comida que había consumido en el mismo lugar.

Incluso su corazón se había apretado ante la escena, no sólo por la preocupación de ver a Hermione así a pesar de que sabía que se repondría, sino por la dedicación que demostraba la veela. La mirada cerúlea era un mar de sentimientos potentes, haciendo que Ginny dejara de cuestionar el afecto de la rubia hacia su mejor amiga.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo sobrevivió.- expresó finalmente esa noche cuando llevó la cena de Fleur a la habitación. Y esperó pacientemente de pie a su lado, mirando con expectación a la veela que comenzaba a revolver el cuenco de comida con poco interés.

Si alguien podía darle explicaciones de lo sucedido, esa tenía que ser Fleur. McGonagall sólo había podido decir que indudablemente se trataba de una magia antigua, tal como la que había salvado la vida de Harry hacía tanto tiempo.

Fleur parpadeó, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia ella y Ginny estaba debatiéndose entre insistir o simplemente dejarla en paz, cuando la rubia estiró la mano hacia la mesa de luz y tomó el relicario que la Weasley sabía que pertenecía a Hermione.

Al abrirlo, Ginny notó una pequeña pluma casi rostizada por completo en su interior, de la que sobrevivían apenas pequeños tramos de un color azul cerúleo desgastado. La pluma reposaba sobre la imagen del fondo del relicario que mostraba un paisaje casi desértico.

Adivinó que se trataba de una de las plumas de Fleur por su color, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, regresando su mirada hacia el rostro pálido de la veela. No esperó que Fleur se explayara, y se limitó a asentir en silencio, entendiendo de dónde provenía la magia que había salvado la vida de su amiga.

-Gracias.- murmuró antes de salir de la habitación, alcanzando a ver la sonrisa triste que la veela le dirigió.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Fleur dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa de luz, deteniéndose sólo para observar a Hermione, deslizando una suave caricia en su pómulo, anhelante de volver a ver sus ojos café testarudos.

Caminó hacia el escritorio, tomando un pergamino y una pluma para empezar a escribir.

* * *

 _Querida abuela:_

 _Debo retrasar mi vuelta a casa. Hermione ha estado a punto de morir y no puedo dejar a mi compañera en este momento._

 _Con esto quiero decir que lo he aceptado, la elegí como mi compañera mucho antes de saberlo. Y también he sido irresponsable, ella no sabe sobre el vínculo que ahora nos une y sinceramente no sé cómo lo tomará cuando lo sepa._

 _Irónicamente, ha sido nuestro vínculo lo que la ha salvado de la maldición asesina._

 _Y juro vengar a nuestra familia y al intento de asesinato de mi compañera._

 _Dile a papá y mamá que estaré bien, y que tengan cuidado con Tom Marvolo Riddle. Es peligroso. Ha intentado engañarnos desde un principio._

 _Con amor, Fleur._

* * *

 **Buenas! Sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero es lo que tiene que decir este capítulo y me pareció innecesario escribir más (sobretodo porque originalmente el cap 10 y este eran uno sólo en mi mente, pero se extendió).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :) no creo que necesite decir más al respecto.**

 **Ah sí, pronto volveremos a ver al trío de oro, eso seguro! Harry se traerá noticias entre manos.**

 **Agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus follows y favs y los comentarios (que ahorita respondo):**

 **Eledina: debería haber un apartado en ff que diga "Bollonovelas" en letra cursiva y violeta (?) jajaja la abuela de Fleur "la re banca" como diríamos por aquí, y ahora ella tiene que hacerse cargo de este asunto QUE YA ERA HORA FLEEEURR. :P gracias gracias por comentar siempre :) suerte para ti! espero que esta vez nadie de saque de la biblioteca :(**

 **Fran KT: uf! bueno, podemos decir que ahora estoy actualizando casi "como debe ser", porque también hay otras personas que insisten en el otro fic y estoy acostumbrándome a recibir "y el otro para cuando?". Tremendo estrés me agarra, jajaja. Estoy leyendo tus ff, lento pero constante, jajajaja. Espero que esta vez sólo quieras golpear a Bellatrix que es tan malosa :P gracias por comentar!**

 **E.K.R173: para adivinar tu sobrenombre sólo tuve que dar vuelta la notebook (LITERAL, LA PUSE DE CABEZA) jajaja. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en el parcial! Me encantan las "veelas", de hecho ya antes de HP había leído sobre hadas y seres fantásticos así que el personaje de Fleur me encanta también ;) mi favorita es Hermione, y siento que se debería haber merecido alguien mejor que Ron (Sí, lo dije.). En cuanto a la historia, no voy a decir "se re aman" porque está claro que todavía tienen un camino que recorrer, sólo que esta vez, por tercas, van a desordenar todos los papeles y hacer el asunto del vínculo veela a su manera, que es una un poco enredada. Igualmente eso lo explicaré después. En fin, espero que te haya gustado! :D**

 **Liz-nymeria: ooh qué bueno haberte alegrado el día! :D como vemos, Fleur ha sido la primera en admitir algo al respecto, pero la palabra "amor" no ha aparecido aún. Y eso es algo que pienso explorar luego :P, es decir, tiene un por qué. Gracias por comentar!**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto! :D**


	12. Esquivar el filo de la muerte

XII.

Cuando la maldición asesina la alcanzó, Hermione esperó el cliché de ver pasar su vida delante de sus ojos o alguna de las tantas cosas que los fantasmas de Hogwarts le habían contado en sus tiempos de estudiante, aunque en aquel momento no parecieron relevantes. Ahora eran quizás la única referencia que tenía en cuanto a la experiencia.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo sería morir porque estaba ocupada tratando de salvar la vida de sus amigos, o familia, o la propia, por supuesto.

Llegó a la conclusión, en el momento clave, de que la supervivencia había sido la clave.

¿Y qué más era sobrevivir que evitar la muerte?

No había tenido tiempo de arrepentirse de algo, de pensar qué hubiera hecho los días previos. Por supuesto, su mente intentó analizar el hecho de estar muriendo pero la lógica no era algo que fuera realmente útil en ese instante.

Lo único seguro había sido un sentimiento particular, como un cable a tierra, atándola a la existencia terrenal. Lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, conectado a su núcleo mágico, como un hilo o un rayo de energía. Algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre.

Sin embargo, sí sabía quién estaba sosteniéndola al borde del precipicio, impidiendo que la magia oscura quemara por completo su alma.

Fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando despertó, con los sentidos embotados y el cuerpo adormecido y dolorido. Apenas pudo balbucear debido a su boca seca, sedienta. Demasiado débil como para levantarse de la cama ya que sus músculos apenas estaban despertándose del sopor y su estómago se contraía por estar vacío tanto tiempo.

Los minutos que tardó en comenzar a espabilar transcurrieron difusos, al borde de la agonía, sintiendo que el corazón estaba por salirsele de su pecho por la fuerza que debía hacer para abastecer su cuerpo recién despierto.

Por fin, su visión se aclaró paulatinamente al igual que su sentido del oído, distinguiendo lentamente los ruidos a su alrededor.

-'Mione, bebe.- habló alguien a su lado, que se veía borrosa pero sobresalía su melena rojo fuego, y adivinó que ese trataba de Ginny por su voz un poco más grave que la de su madre.

Bebió lentamente lo que parecía ser una poción espesa que sabía a tierra, pero hizo caso porque Ginny la animó a terminarla, con la promesa de que estaría mejor una vez que surtiera efecto.

Llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero el embotamiento comenzó a retroceder y sus músculos a cooperar. Con esfuerzo, se removió en su lugar, notando que estaba en su cama, en la habitación de la mansión Black.

Intentó recordar, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el esfuerzo, y fue difícil darle sentido a su memoria. La secuencia era veriginosa, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza ante la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix resonando como un eco en su mente.

Apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que el estruendo serviría para renovar sus pesadillas.

Extrañamente, no recordaba haber tenido pesadillas en el tiempo que había estado inconsciente, cosa que hubiera sido esperable.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo fuertes sentimientos encontrados al ver que no había nadie más allí.

Tal vez Fleur había alcanzado el traslador a tiempo.

Y era vergonzoso lo desgraciada que se sentía al pensar que la veela estaba en ese momento en otro país, a pesar que desde el inicio, ese había sido su cometido.

Parpadeó, regresando a mirar a Ginny, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿Buscas a alguien? Fleur está en la planta baja, reunida con Dumblendore.- dijo la Weasley, que parecía, por alguna razón que Hermione desconocía, muy divertida por el asunto.

La castaña frunció el ceño, sin querer dejar entrever el extraño alivio que la había inundado. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando controlar sus emociones.

-¿Por qué está reunida con Dumblendore?- preguntó, ignorando la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas tú?- respondió Ginny al oír que la puerta giraba sobre su eje.

El corazón de Hermione saltó en su pecho al ver a la veela hacer acto de presencia. No se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Fleur le dio una sonrisa llena de alivio, que calmó su propia ansiedad.

-Sigues aquí.- dijo, reprendiéndose enseguida por la ambigüedad de su escueta frase.

Afortunadamente, Fleur sólo exhaló una breve risa ante sus palabras, tomando asiento al lado de la cama y Hermione la observó en silencio. Parecía que ella tampoco había estado pasándolo bien, a juzgar por la evidencia del cansancio en las ojeras bajo sus ojos cerúleos y sus hombros un poco caídos. Sin embargo, un sentimiento cálido la inundó al notar que la rubia llevaba su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-No podía irme sin asegurarme que estuvieras bien.- explicó la rubia, todavía con la sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

Hermione tragó saliva, conteniéndose para no preguntar por las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. De hecho, sólo el fracaso de la misión, es decir, que el traslador hubiera sido destruido, podía explicar que la heredera Delacour aún estuviera allí.

-Las dejaré a solas.- dijo Ginny, que había permanecido a un costado mirando la interacción sin disimular su interés.

La castaña asintió distraídamente, todavía sin poder encontrar palabras que decir. Permanecieron en silencio un extenso minuto, hasta que, con cuidado, Fleur se adelantó para tomarle suavemente la muñeca y exponer su antebrazo. Hermione permaneció dócil, sin saber bien por qué, aún cuando un escalofrío la recorrió al pasar la rubia ligeramente la yema de sus dedos sobre su cicatriz.

-Ha sido ella quien te ha hecho esto ¿Verdad?- murmuró Fleur, en un tono bajo, y la pirata podía sentir la energía manando de ella. Había un borde afilado en la voz de la francesa que era fácil de percibir.

-Lo hizo con un cuchillo encantado, no hay magia que pueda quitármela.- dijo, apretando la mandíbula, sin apartarse del contacto, pero negándose a mirar su propia piel.

Fleur asintió, y pasó del sofá a sentarse al borde del colchón, estirando la otra mano empujando suavemente el mentón de Hermione en su dirección para luego inclinar su frente hasta tocar la de la castaña.

-Pagará por esto, 'Mione, lo juro.- exhaló con una determinación que la sorprendió. En contraste con la ira que se filtraba en sus palabras, acunó en sus manos delicadamente el rostro todavía un poco pálido de Hermione y acarició sus pómulos con reverencia.

Los ojos café la miraron con preocupación e intentó realmente decir algo, pero apenas pudo negar con la cabeza, sintiéndose abrumada por la sensación electrizante del contacto.

-Esta también es mi lucha ahora, Hermione. Ellos han tratado de burlarse de mi familia y nos han puesto en peligro. Por Merlín, esa mujer casi te mata frente a mi.- continuó la rubia, recuperando el acento espeso, y Hermione podía jurar que sabía exactamente cuáles eran los pensamientos turbios en la mente de la veela.

La asustó la intensidad de su determinación y la advertencia serena de que no intentara disuadirla, pero aceptó el consuelo de su contacto, inclinándose hacia la mano que sostenía su mejilla.

-Aún no sé cómo estoy viva.- murmuró, reflexionando una vez más sobre el momento, cerrando los ojos para intentar rememorar de alguna manera lo que le había pasado.

Todo lo que podía revivir era esa especie de lazo que la vinculaba a la vida, que no podía explicar con palabras. Tomó una respiración profunda para intentar serenarse y abrió los ojos, a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que ella había visto.

Entonces notó que su piel estaba brillando otra vez y así también lo hacía Fleur, que la observaba en silencio, con sus ojos nuevamente oscurecidos.

Las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, notando que el relicario ya no colgaba de su cuello e instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz, donde el objeto descansaba abierto. Apenas podía ver un resquicio de la pluma dentro.

-Has sido tú.- exhaló, volviendo a mirar a la veela, notando su expresión contenida.-¿Cómo…?

-Magia veela. Verás, la pluma que te di…- comenzó la rubia, pero Hermione no estaba aceptando nada de aquello.

-Quiero la verdad.- la cortó, con la certeza de que estaba mintiéndole. Hermione era incapaz de sentir aquella conexión antes… de que volvieran a estar _juntas_.

Sintió que un rubor ascendía por sus mejillas al ser consciente de la intimidad cómoda que había recaído entre ellas con facilidad desde que Fleur había cruzado la puerta. Sin embargo, también había una tensión subyacente, expuesta en el momento en que Hermione fue capaz de relacionar su supervivencia a la maldición asesina con el vínculo que compartía con la veela.

-No estoy mintiéndote.- repuso Fleur con seriedad.

-Pero no vas a decirme toda la verdad.- señaló la castaña, alejándose para mirarla abiertamente. Por primera vez, estaba viéndola con una claridad distinta, como si pudiera colocar cada sentimiento y pensamiento que impulsaba a cada una de sus acciones.

Ni siquiera con Harry o Ron había llegado a ese nivel de empatía, a pesar de que muchas veces sabría lo que sus amigos de la infancia estaban a punto de decir o hacer. Esa clase de conocimiento que se construía a través de los años, ella lo había construido con Fleur en un período de tiempo extremadamente más corto.

Como muchas cosas de las cosas que sucedían en el mundo que habitaban, Hermione podía adivinar que se trataba de algo mágico, en el más estricto y menos místico de los sentidos. Fleur permaneció en silencio y se preguntó si la veela también podía intuir lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

Pero la burbuja en la que estaban ambas fue interrumpida cuando Andromeda atravesó la puerta, seguida muy cerca por Molly. Ambas brujas no parecieron reparar en que estaban interrumpiendo algo, acercándose para observarla de cerca, lo que causó que Fleur se apartara.

-¡Hermione! Qué alivio que hayas despertado.- comenzó a hablar la matriarca Weasley, acariciándole el pelo de una forma un poco brusca ya que sus dedos se enredaron en la melena enmarañada de la pirata.

Se limitó a darle una sonrisa cansada, a pesar de que la molestaba un poco la brusca entrada de ambas.

-Con permiso, Molly.- dijo educadamente Andrómeda, acercándose. Hermione agradeció silenciosamente el trato un poco más cuidadoso de la bruja, permitiéndole que la examinara para cerciorarse que no hubiera efectos secundarios.

La Weasley, que era una mujer muy activa y evidentemente la ponía nerviosa esperar el parte médico, se apresuró a decir que buscaría algo con qué alimentarla y se precipitó escaleras abajo, saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

-Nada de lo que preocuparse.- confirmó Andrómeda luego de unos minutos en los que los hechizos confirmaron que la debilidad que sentía era sólo cansancio.-Disculpa a Molly, ya sabes como es, tu estado y el de William la ha tenido al borde de los nervios estos días.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Bill?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama.

-Greyback lo atacó.- respondió Andromeda, soltando un suspiro.-Le ha dejado heridas bastante graves, pero por suerte ha comenzado a sanar. Por suerte, no lo ha mordido.

Hermione sintió la bilis ascender por su garganta al recordar la batalla. Había un eco desordenado en su mente que ahora podía entender y que ahora sabía, era el grito de Bill al ser atacado.

-Respira profundo y por favor, no te preocupes, ambos están a salvo ahora.- le aseguró Andromeda, y sólo pudo asentir a duras penas.

Levantó la mirada para buscar a Fleur, que estaba de pie a unos metros, mirándola con intensidad. Esperaba poder retomar la conversación en cuanto Andromeda se retirara, pero Molly volvió a entrar a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y un par de pociones para que se recuperara más rápido. La veela aprovechó la salida, objetando que debía resolver algunos asuntos.

Cuáles asuntos serían, Hermione no tenía la menor idea. Pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

* * *

No tuvo paz hasta que Molly estuvo conforme, eso quería decir que Hermione debió tragar casi todo lo que había en la bandeja. Al menos, la mujer le había preparado un baño y estaba feliz de poder asearse después de tanto.

Sin embargo, Fleur no regresó, aunque Hermione podía presentir que no se encontraba demasiado lejos, tal vez, sólo al otro lado del pasillo. Decidió recomponerse antes de salir a buscarla, así que se sumergió en el agua caliente, suspirando satisfecha cuando el agua ayudó a sus músculos entumecidos.

Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza y era raro para ella admitir que estar forzándose tanto a pensar lo provocaba. Los destellos eran fugaces y estaban cargados de fuertes sensaciones.

Suspiró, mirando inquieta la tapa forrada del cuadernos que tenía en sus manos, preguntándose si podía encontrar allí al menos un poco de información útil.

Decidió que si Fleur no estaba dispuesta a darle las respuestas, ella haría lo que mejor sabía hacer: leería hasta encontrarlas. Y con aquella firme resolución, abrió el cuaderno, que comenzaba con un escueto: _"Esta Bitácora pertenece a Newt Scamander. Si la ha encontrado, por favor no dude en envíarmela por cualquier medio mágico",_ y al pie de la misma hoja, una dedicatoria con la misma letra: _"Querido Lupin, he aquí mi viaje por los bosques de Francia y España. Esta vez he recopilado experiencias tanto con licántropos como con veelas, en particular por sus capacidades de cambiar de forma. Espero te sea útil para entenderte un poco más. Con afecto, Newt"_

Interesante, pensó, apurando las primeras páginas con dedos un poco temblorosos.

* * *

-¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí? Vas a volverte una pasa de uva.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Ginny en la puerta, mirándola como si la escena le pareciera divertida. No sabía por qué últimamente ella era fuente de tanta diversión para la pelirroja.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, de hecho, el agua estaba fría hacía tiempo y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, que ya estaba comenzando a ser escasa, delataba que el tiempo había pasado mucho más de lo que fue consciente.

La Weasley entró a la habitación, arrojándole una toalla para que espabilara, la cual casi termina sumergida en el agua de la tina.

Suspiró, dejando de lado el cuaderno sin olvidar de marcar la página, y salió de la tina, envolviéndose con la toalla.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, o sólo me extrañabas?- preguntó, caminando hacia la cómoda, buscando algo que ponerse.

-Ha llegado una carta de Harry.- dijo sin rodeos la pelirroja, causando que a Hermione casi le diera un latigazo cervical por lo rápido que giró su cabeza.

-Llegarán aquí mañana. Parece haber malas noticias.- señaló, y a pesar de que intentaba no demostrarlo, no fue difícil reconocer sus gestos nerviosos.

Hermione pasó rápidamente una camisola sobre su cabeza y se colocó la ropa interior antes de caminar hacia la Weasley, que había hecho una pequeña pausa para sacar una carta de su bolsillo que luego ofreció a su amiga.

La castaña pestañeó, notando que tenía los ojos cansados porque le costó enfocar la vista, pero finalmente pudo leer la letra un poco desordenada de Harry, que denotaba su apuro al escribir. Sintió un regusto amargo, y la preocupación disparó un escalofríos al leer las noticias que anunciaba su amigo.

¿Qué demonios era un Horrocrux?

* * *

-Confío en que tú y Cedric harán un buen equipo.- sonrió Bill, a pesar de la herida que le surcaba toda la mejilla izquierda y que parecía estar a punto de volver a abrirse.

Fleur asintió pensativamente, haciendo un esfuerzo máximo para enfocarse y no dejarse llevar por las emociones que manaban desde Hermione al otro lado del pasillo.

-Gracias. Esta será mi primera misión para la Orden. Y no fallaré.- respondió con convicción, garabateando en el borde del pergamino algunas notas que le serían de utilidad.

-Claro que no, será un éxito.- continuó el pelirrojo, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Un silencio tranquilo cayó entre ambos, y Fleur estaba demasiado enfocada en sus anotaciones como para reparar en la mirada abierta del Weasley sobre ella.

-¿Y qué con Hermione?

Lo miró, arqueando una ceja, pero el mago no pareció inhibirse en lo más mínimo.

-Hermione está recuperándose.- respondió, volviendo a mover la pluma sobre el pergamino diligentemente.

-No es lo que estaba preguntando.- señaló Bill en un tono burlón.

Fleur levantó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

-Sabes, mi madre pensó que Hermione y Harry terminarían siendo parte de la familia oficialmente cuando Ginny se enamoró de Harry y Hermione comenzó a verse con Ron.- dijo el mago, sonriendo aún más ante la expresión desconcertada de la veela.

Jamás de los jamases habría imaginado a Hermione cerca de Ronald de aquella manera. De hecho, ni siquiera podía imaginarlos.

-La relación entre Hermione y Ron fracasó porque, además de que mi hermanito no puede seguirle el paso, Hermione se dio cuenta que prefería besa a Katie.- continuó relatando el Weasley mirándola con atención.

Fleur frunció el ceño ante la información, recordando la desafortunada escena que había presenciado entre las dos brujas en la bahía y peor aún, haber percibido el aroma contaminado de la pirata.

La risa de Bill le hizo saber que el mago había obtenido lo que quería. Se removió incómoda, obligándose a recuperar la compostura.

-Pero ella nunca ha mirado a nadie como te mira a ti, aunque suene a un cliché. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que alguien enamorara a la racional Hermione Granger. Felicitaciones.- culminó el Weasley, apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama despreocupadamente.

Fleur se aclaró la garganta, un poco afectada por la declaración del mago.

-Felicitaciones por ti y Cedric, hacen buena pareja.- murmuró en respuesta, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Bill ensanchó su sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

-Me ha dicho el otro día que las cicatrices me harán ver más interesantes, ya sabes, son una aventura que contar. ¿Tú que crees?

* * *

Intentó no perder la calma al golpear la puerta de la habitación de Fleur, a quien estaba segura de haber oído hacía minutos.

Debió esperar, y aguantar todo su coraje, pero finalmente la puerta fue abierta y se encontró cara a cara con la veela.

Los ojos de Fleur la miraron expectantes y se preguntó si ella sabía qué era lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿Puedo pasar?- murmuró, sonando más bien como un gatito manso que como la mujer segura que pretendía ser.

La rubia asintió ligeramente, en silencio, apartándose del umbral para darle espacio.

Avanzó a pesar de su nerviosismo, deteniéndose en el medio de la habitación y se giró, enfrentando a la veela que había cerrado la puerta y todavía sostenía el pomo, como si se hubiera congelado allí.

Pronto captó que la mirada cerúlea estaba en su mano, la cual sostenía el cuaderno de Newt.

-¿Por qué aún estás aquí?- inquirió, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza desde el interior de su pecho.

-No podía dejarte así, ya te lo he dicho.- respondió sin dudar Fleur, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos con la misma intensidad.

Hermione asintió tensamente, mareada por una oleada de emociones que no podía decir si eran suyas o provenían de la veela.

-¿Qué sucederá si te vas?- continuó, apretando nerviosamente el cuaderno con las dos manos al recordar algunos párrafos de la historia.

La rubia parpadeó, mordiéndose el labio unos segundos antes de responder.

-No lo sé. Quizás sea doloroso físicamente para ambas.- dijo luego, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

-¿Tu magia me mantuvo viva, Fleur? Estoy segura de haber estado a punto de tocar fondo y haber regresado.- confesó, respirando pesadamente al sentir esa especie de tirón insistente en su pecho.

La vio asentir, cambiando un peso de un pie al otro, inquieta.

-No fue solamente la pluma.- afirmó Hermione entonces, sintiendo que el peso de la realización caía sobre sus hombros.

-No. Pero es parte de todo…- respondió vagamente Fleur, dando un paso tentativo hacia ella.

Se preguntó si se veía tan asustada como se sentía. De hecho, ya no estaba segura de si su emoción era solamente suya o compartida.

-He leído la historia de Edrille y Pierre.- soltó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no retroceder cuando la veela dio otro paso en su dirección.

Fleur tiró la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo por toda respuesta, revelando la amargura que le causaba la mención.

-Son tiempos pasados. Ya no…

-¿Ya no los dejan morir así? Quiero decir, alucinando, extinguiendo sus núcleos mágicos de a poco.

Sus propias palabras se sintieron como dagas, y de hecho estaba costándole respirar con normalidad.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.- le advirtió Fleur, a lo que la castaña sintió un escalofrío incómodo cuando notó que sus ojos empezaban a cambiar.-Mi pueblo ha abandonado las costumbres de las sirenas hace tiempo. Y ha sido mi herencia la que te ha salvado la vida.

Hermione no podía pasar saliva, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te refieres al vínculo del que no me has dicho nada?- continuó, logrando hablar a pesar de todo.

Fleur pareció contener la respiración al escucharla, pero su cambio ya estaba comenzando a avanzar.

Hermione se estremeció, admirando en silencio las plumas que crecían en los hombros de la francesa. Una marea de sentimientos encontrados la golpeó, provocando que una pesada lágrima cayera por su pómulo sorprendiéndola de haberse enajenado tanto de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Fleur, que se había acercado con un aura amenazadora, terminó por detenerse a escasos centímetros, respirando el mismo aire, sintiendo su aliento pesado contra sus labios.

-Si de algo sirve, todavía estamos a tiempo. Podemos romperlo.- exhaló la veela, que parecía hablar a regañadientes.

Hermione nunca había sido testigo del miedo en los ojos de la otra bruja hasta ese momento, en el que, a pesar del color ónix que se deslizaba sobre estos, su expresión tan abierta eran una puerta hacia sus emociones.

O tal vez era el vínculo, pensó vagamente.

-¿Y luego qué?- preguntó, con la voz trémula.

-Estarás a salvo, la maldición ya ha sido rechazada y tu cuerpo se recuperará. Al igual que tu núcleo mágico en un poco más de tiempo.- informó Fleur, con la voz plana.

-Pero, ¿Te irás?

La veela parpadeó, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas como si estuviera meditando al respecto.

-Terminaré mis asuntos aquí y sí, me iré. Ya no podré estar cerca de ti, no lo soportaría.

La confesión hizo que algo dentro de sí se quebrara.

Cuando había terminado de leer la desafortunada historia de amor, le había costado mantener la calma. Las contradicciones en su interior estaban ahogándola y una vez Ginny se había ido y notó la llegada de Fleur, tuvo que precipitarse en busca de respuestas.

-Si quieres romper el vínculo, dilo de una vez.- soltó la rubia, descubriendo su ansiedad.-Por favor.- exhaló luego de unos segundos, en un intento de apaciguar sus palabras.

-¿Tú lo quieres? Una parte de mí no puede creerlo, se siente como si ha sido un accidente.- explicó, insegura de cómo habían llegado a aquel punto, sobretodo porque estaba convencida de que sería imposible que Fleur sintiera, aunque fuera la quinta parte, aquella devoción que Edrielle decía profesar por Pierre.

-Nada de eso. Quizás ha sido inesperado, sí, pero…- titubeó Fleur sobre el final, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños en un intento por contenerse.

-No me has respondido. ¿Tú lo quieres?- insistió, sintiendo que estaba sosteniéndose en un hilo muy delgado.

La veela abrió los ojos, buscando su mirada, y Hermione se estremeció al sentir el esclavo deslizándose por su piel cálidamente.

-Nunca he querido tanto algo como tenerte en mis brazos y que quieras estar allí, Hermione. Ha sido inesperado pero nunca algo que no deseé. Sin embargo, respetaré que tú no lo quieras.

La pirata podía sentir el dolor, la inseguridad del esclavo, titubeando sobre su piel, como si sintiera que era un límite que no podía cruzar. No sin el permiso expreso de su aceptación.

Para Hermione las cosas habían estado aclarándose poco a poco, pero aún se encontraba dentro de la escala de grises y sabía que aún había camino por recorrer. Pero algo era seguro, ella realmente quería recorrer ese camino con Fleur.

Finalmente, asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Dándole una sonrisa acuosa, dejó que su frente tocara la de la veela suavemente.

-Quédate conmigo.

Fleur le sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro ahogado, y Hermione se permitió creer que encontrarían juntas el rumbo por el que continuar.

* * *

 **UF! no pretendía tardarme tanto, pero ya saben, la vida. Estos dos meses son caóticos todos los años con el cierre de tooooodoooo. Pero finalmente!**

 **(no la quiero hacer larga porque estoy apurada en subirlo más que otra cosa)**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **MARBA24114: Gracias a vos por leer :)**

 **Eledi: espero que este capítulo haya respondido todas tus preguntas ;) y soy de Slytherin recordá :( le estas dando mis puntos a otra casa encima a ESOS. Ahre. jajajaja Gracias por leer y por comentar! :D**

 **emmalex: Gracias por comentar! me alegra cada vez que alguien dice que nota un progreso :') La respuesta es sí, pero poquito a poco. Tenme paciencia!**

 **Liz-nymeria: uf! ya habrás leído así queeee sabes la respuesta ;) disculpas por la demora, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!**

 **Theastral212: bueno, seguro que ya leíste que... FINALMENTE admitieron algo importante :) esto de que tener que llegar al punto de que casi se muere una no está bueno, así que espero de parte de ambas que maduren (?). Jajajaja. Bellatrix es la villana más genial de la saga, hay que decirlo. Me alegra que lo disfrutes! A partir de aquí sí es una continuidad muy distinta a la anterior.**

 **FranKT: Disculpas por la demora! Y todavía estoy intentando poder encontrar huecos para leer fanfics. Malditavidah. T_T lo peor es que termino "el año" recién para navidad. Pero bueno, pretendo PODER LEER FANFICS EN PAZ. ANTES. He dicho. Gracias a vos por comentar!**

 **Chio Lannister: Tremendo nick de echaste! aguante ASoIaF! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia! gracias por comentar!**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, cualquier cosa un PM (también válido si me vuelvo a tardar y me dicen EY KE ONDA ACTUALIZÁ. Lo tomaré a bien si lo hacen con amor :) jajajaja, igualmente no me quiero tardar tanto más)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Conexión

**XIII. Conexión**

Hermione jadeó, irremediablemente hundida en una bruma espesa de placer. Era como si se hubiera abierto una puerta que no podía, ni quería, cerrar.

Fleur la sostenía contra su cuerpo con fuerza, y sospechaba avergonzada que sin los brazos de ella a su alrededor, probablemente se estrellaría contra el suelo. Contradictoriamente, era el contacto eléctrico de su propia piel y la de la veela la que parecía estar debilitándola, para luego volver a alimentarla, llenando cada nervio al punto de sobrecargarla sensorialmente, lo que provocaba su desfallecimiento para luego volver a iniciar el círculo vicioso como una agonía adictiva a la que no hallaba comparación.

Todo lo que podía decir era el nombre de la francesa como un mantra, entregándose a las caricias febriles y prodigándolas, aunque no pudiera asegurar cuáles eran de sus manos y cuales de Fleur.

Vagamente, sabía que había comenzado casi inmediatamente de que le pidiera que se quedara, cuando el esclavo de la veela se había desatado completamente y pudo sentir como si una segunda piel la abrazara eufóricamente aún en sus lugares más íntimos. Y enseguida Fleur, se estrelló contra ella, aunque no tal vez ella misma había iniciado el impacto.

Ahora, quizás mágicamente, se encontraban desnudas, estrechándose con fervor. No podía distinguir dónde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Fleur porque podía jurar sentir lo que el tacto mismo de ésta sentía, y se preguntó si la rubia también sentiría lo que ella. La experiencia sencillamente enviaba el concepto de reciprocidad a un nuevo nivel.

Gimió con una desesperación vergonzosa cuando el muslo de la veela empujó contra su centro, enterrando las uñas en la espalda pálida de la otra, siseando de un placer doloroso al sentir los rasguños como si fueran en su propia carne.

Fleur murmuró su nombre ahogadamente, tirándole del cabello consiguiendo que levantara la cabeza para llegar a besarla con la boca abierta, introduciendo la lengua húmeda que inició una danza pretenciosa con la propia lengua de Hermione.

Quería saber cómo funcionaba, cómo era posible sentir tanto sin que fuera su propio cuerpo el que lo experimentara. Decir que se sentía como una extensión indefinida de sus sentidos era lo más cerca que estaba de explicarlo.

Además, registró en medio de aquella neblina, sólo podía percibir aquello que ella misma provocara en Fleur de alguna manera. Incluso si se trataba de la excitación provocada por una leve mirada, o la exhalación difusa de las exhalaciones entrecortadas que golpeaban la piel pálida.

El último pensamiento conexo fue que Pierre realmente se había quedado corto de palabras al describir lo que sentía en cada uno de sus encuentros con Edrielle. Sintió una chispa de molestia, casi lamento, por no poder haber percibido todo aquello la primera vez que había estado con Fleur.

Afortunadamente, la racionalidad volvió a salir por la ventana cuando la mano de la rubia se hundió en su entrepierna reemplazando a su muslo. Hermione gimió agudamente, pudiendo apenas entreabrir los ojos para captar la mirada desafiante y lujuriosa de los ojos cerúleos.

De alguna manera, fue capaz de entender que aquellas eran las represalias por perderse en sus pensamientos.

Volvió a murmurar el nombre de la veela como si fuera una disculpa, lo que pareció complacer a la rubia, quien dejó un beso afectuoso en sus labios que contrastó con los movimientos viciosos de sus dedos, que se deslizaban en la humedad con facilidad, alcanzando el hinchado clítorios de la castaña para dibujar círculos certeros aunque suaves.

Escuchar la risa socarrona de la veela fue lo que caldeó sus ánimos, y se obligó a centrarse lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaban sus propias manos y dirigirlas hacia la entrepierna de la rubia, encontrándola desprevenida y provocando un gemido gutural que encantó sus oídos.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse para batallar intensamente, en tanto ambas se estremecían, perdidas en las caricias y en la imposible indefinición del placer propio y el ajeno.

Se acercaron al borde del precipicio juntas, como en un trance, respirando entrecortadamente, jadeando y gimiendo. Algunos momentos eran besos tiernos, otros batallas intensas de lengua y dientes, a veces sólo atinaban a morder viciosamente la piel de la otra que pudieran alcanzar.

Finalmente, sintió la explosión imparable en su vientre, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo en oleadas intensas de placer. Una vez más, no podía delimitar si había sido Fleur o ella quien lo alcanzó primero, pero las pulsaciones se multiplicaban, como si cada una fuer alimentada por la anterior y fueran cada vez más voraces y difusas.

Inevitablemente, se desplomaron torpemente, a pesar de intentar sostenerse de cualquier relieve disponible en la pared o la puerta. Hermione soltó un jadeo sordo cuando su trasero se estrelló con la madera fría del suelo, pero se consoló rápidamente, enredando las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Fleur, que todavía envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, respirando con fuerza sobre la piel sudada del cuello de Hermione.

Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando del momento y también temiendo interrumpirlo, como si cualquier movimiento podría entorpecer el delicado equilibrio y desconectarlas.

Hermione observó distraídamente la escasa luz que entraba por los postigos cerrados de la ventana, mientras estiraba las hebras platinas de Fleur entre sus dedos, en tanto esta descasaba su mejilla sobre el hombro bronceado de la inglesa.

Se sentía como un instante fuera del tiempo, como el silencio posterior a la última nota de una canción. Y Hermione suspiró, comenzando a acostumbrarse a aquel sentimiento cálido afianzándose en su pecho.

Fleur fue la primera en moverse, dejando un beso suave en la base del cuello de Hermione mientras le rascaba distraídamente el cuero cabelludo. Los ojos cerúleos buscaron su mirada perezosamente, y aunque se veía satisfecha e incluso parecía brillar ligeramente, las marcas debajo de sus ojos tenían un color casi grosero.

-Chérie, necesitas descansar.- dijo suavemente Hermione, viendo con adoración cómo Fleur parpadeó ante el apodo.

-No podía dormir hasta que…- comenzó Fleur lentamente, pero la castaña se adelantó ante la mínima señal de angustia.

-Ahora puedes, estoy más que bien.- dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La veela imitó su sonrisa y asintió por toda respuesta. Sin embargo, volvió a caer en un semblante pensativo. La inglesa observó con curiosidad, en tanto el vínculo –que a Hermione le inquietaba nombrar como si fuera un tercero más en la relación- le facilitaba percibir que estaba sumida en una profunda reflexión.

-La historia de Edrielle y Pierre no sólo te asusta a ti.- comenzó tentativamente, en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando de algo de lo que no debía:-También me asusta a mí, y a todas las veelas, aunque jamás lo dirán en voz alta. Es una tragedia que nos advirtió los peligros sobre nuestra forma de amar, Hermione.

La inglesa se mordió el labio, frunciendo un poco las cejas sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que su corazón daba un salto ansioso en su pecho. Como si lo hubiera sentido –y era probable que así fuera-, Fleur levantó sus manos acunando el rostro de la inglesa, mirándola con absoluta adoración.

-Pero no hay nada que temer ahora, 'Mione, nuestra comunidad ha aprendido la lección desde entonces.- repuso, descansando su frente sobre la de Hermione.

-¿Y cuál es la lección?- musitó, buscando consuelo al recuerdo de la desdichada historia leída en la posible respuesta y en las caricias suaves de la rubia.

-No puedes detener al amor.- dijo resueltamente, y Hermione parpadeó un poco decepcionada por la simpleza de las palabras, probablemente porque esperaba una revelación un poco más rebuscada. Y Fleur, que pareció adivinarlo, dejó escapar una ligera carcajada:-Quiero decir, intentar detener lo que sentimos, el vínculo que formamos con nuestros compañeros, sea quienes sean, vengan de donde vengan… no hará que aquel amor muera, pero sí nos matará.

Hermione asintió, absorbiendo las palabras, haciéndose eco de la gravedad y las implicaciones. Y esta vez Fleur le dio el tiempo necesario para que las tuercas en su cabeza rodaran.

-Quieres decir, que nuestro vínculo puede ser nuestra mayor debilidad…- comenzó, y la rubia asintió alentadoramente, como si supiera hacia dónde se dirigía:-o nuestra mayor fortaleza. Me ha salvado la vida, después de todo.

La veela sonrió, satisfecha, picoteando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Un vínculo sano nos fortalecerá a ambas.- señaló, a lo que Hermione arqueó una ceja inquisitiva. Pero esta vez Fleur no tenía una explicación muy profunda al respecto, de hecho, como principiante en la cuestión, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.-Eso es lo que mi madre dice.

Y Hermione se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, abrazando a Fleur con cariño.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tenemos un par de horas hasta la cena.- propuso la inglesa y la rubia asintió entusiasmada ante la idea, recordando lo cansada que se sentía.

* * *

Hermione se despertó unas cuantas horas después un poco desorientada hasta que sintió el calor del cuerpo de Fleur contra el suyo, lo que alejó los recuerdos difusos del sueño inquieto que había tenido.

Suspiró, acomodándose para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de la veela que dormía profundamente, y se tranquilizó al escuchar el sonido rítmico de su corazón.

Un poco más serena, intentó ordenarse, esforzándose por rememorar lo sucedido hacía un par de noches, utilizando la presencia calmante de la rubia para no ahogarse en las sensaciones oscuras que le traía su mente al reconstruir la imagen de Bellatrix delante de ella.

Se preguntó cómo habían sido descubiertos tan fácilmente. Si los mortífagos sabían la ubicación de aquel traslador ¿sabrían entonces dónde estaban todos los demás? ¿estarían al tanto de los escondites de la Orden? ¿alguien podía haberlos traicionado?

Sus pensamientos cada vez más turbios parecieron inquietar a Fleur, que se removió, parpadeando soñolienta.

-'Mione, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de la inglesa.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y levantó la cabeza, ubicando en medio de la penumbra los ojos cerúleos entreabiertos.

-Sólo estaba… intentando entender cómo…- comenzó, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no podía formar una idea lógica.

-Estoy segura que encontrarás las respuestas.- le dijo la rubia, dándole una media sonrisa perezosa, y luego apretó sus labios en la frente de la castaña.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que sus impulsos neuróticos rara vez la conducían a una conclusión productiva cuando aún le faltaban todas las pistas. Sería mejor volver a descansar.

-Lo siento por despertarte.- susurró, volviendo a acomodarse en los brazos de la francesa.

-No te preocupes, aprenderemos a llevar mejor el vínculo.- respondió Fleur, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Siempre nos referiremos a "el vínculo" como… una especie de entidad? Suena como la tercera pata de la relación.- dijo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo reír a la rubia a pesar de que no era su intención.

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Creo que en algún momento naturalizaremos lo que _tenemos_ , umh, y dejaremos de referirnos así a…- ofreció la rubia, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír ni nombrarlo.

-¿Eso dice tu madre?- bromeó fácilmente Hermione, disfrutando de la facilidad de reposar en el abrazo de la francesa, pensando distraídamente que antes hubiera huído despavorida ante la primera señal de comodidad.

-Muy graciosa.- gruñó en broma Fleur, pellizcándole la cintura.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

-Estoy segura que le encantará conocerte.- la oyó murmurar luego de unos minutos, pero se limitó a guardar silencio, fingiendo haberse dormido.

Seguramente, Fleur podía saber que no estaba realmente dormida, pero también que aquello inquietó a Hermione, que no sabía qué imagen podrían tener los padres de la veela de alguien _como ella_.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron, parpadeando en la oscuridad de la habitación se removió buscando el cuerpo cálido de Fleur. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí y cuando comenzaba a inquietarse, escuchó su voz hablar en susurros.

No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tan profundamente –sin contar su inconsciencia de los días anteriores, pero eso era por razones distintas-. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza para enfocar la figura de Fleur, que sostenía la puerta entreabierta hablando rápidamente con alguien del otro lado. La veela pareció murmurar una última respuesta antes de cerrar y girarse a mirar a la castaña.

-Chérie, buenos días.- saludó, y Hermione sintió un agradable estremecimiento al oír el acento fuerte en sus palabras. La veela se acercó nuevamente a la cama, y no pudo evitar admirar en silencio la forma en la que sus caderas se balanceaban y la melena rubia platina se movía al son.

Sonrió soñolienta, aceptando el beso cuando Fleur se inclinó sobre ella y pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esto fácilmente.

-Es casi el mediodía, Molly dice que es hora que aparezcamos, al menos para almorzar.- sonrió con diversión Fleur, aunque no parecía tener muchas intenciones de salir corriendo hacia la planta baja en ese momento.

-Todavía no he desayunado.- respondió con intención Hermione, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente.

Una sonrisa felina creció en los labios de la rubia y la combinación peligrosa en sus ojos cerúleos comenzaron a calentar regiones íntimas del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Creo que tengo algo para ofrecerte.- murmuró con la voz una octava más baja y cualquier comentario ingenioso de la inglesa se fundió en un jadeo sorprendido en tanto el esclavo veela hizo su aparición, deslizándose por su piel al mismo tiempo que la veela se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

Descendieron a la planta baja casi una hora después, y aunque era algo completamente esperable, Fleur se sorprendió de el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione cuando todos se giraron a mirarlas sin reparo, en un silencio que finalmente fue interrumpido por Harry. Su sangre veela estaba demasiado satisfecha de sí misma como para molestarse por el extenso abrazo en el que se sumergieron ambos amigos y al que finalmente se sumó Ron.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres al extremo de la mesa, saludando amablemente a las demás con una sonrisa, sabiendo que podían percibir el aura que ahora rodeaba a ella y a su compañera. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su tardanza, pero las reacciones eran diversas: desde unos sonrientes Ginny y Bill, cuyos ojos brillaban con suspicacia, hasta la actitud huraña de Snape, que pinchaba la comida sobre su plato ignorando el bullicio a su alrededor y que sólo le dedicó una breve mirada apática aún cuando se inició la cadena de saludos correspondientes.

-Hay mucho de que hablar. Debemos ponernos al día, 'Mione. Hay que planear por dónde continuar.- dijo Harry con seriedad una vez que desarmaron el apretado abrazo.

Hermione asintió y su mirada se volvió seria ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Espero que no tengan apuro, porque Dumblendore no regresará hasta la noche.- interrumpió Snape desde su lugar, los tres giraron a mirar al hombre cuya expresión peligrosamente en blanco lo disuadió, como en sus años de estudiantes, de emitir cualquier objeción.

Al menos hasta que Snape se perdiera de vista y pudieran conversar solos en paz.

Por lo pronto, se limitaron a sentir y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Hermione intentó ignorar el sentimiento de curiosidad y diversión que provenía de Fleur ante la escena que acababan de montar.

Enseguida, Molly cambió el rumbo de la conversación, aplaudiendo un par de veces para hacer aparecer un inesperado festín sobre la mesa, que entusiasmó a todos, logrando incluso que Severus dejara de fruncir el entrecejo.

* * *

Los tres se acomodaron en el estudio después del almuerzo, aprovechando que el resto de los miembros de la Orden se enfocaron en sus propias tareas o salieron de la casa. Ronald se había instalado al lado del fuego, sirviéndose en un pequeño vaso de lata algún tipo de bebida alcohólica que había escondido de los ojos de los demás –sobretodo de su madre, y Hermione no podía decir que no entendiera el por qué-; por su parte ella se limitó a mirar a Harry que extendió un mapa cartográfico mientras hablaba de con interés fervoroso de una flota particular de los navíos de Riddle.

-Ginny dijo algo sobre Horrocruxes, ¿Por eso quieres asaltarlos?- preguntó, después de escuchar pacientemente casi cinco minutos sobre los capitanes de aquellos navíos.

Harry asintió rígidamente, rascándose la barbilla con un aire pensativo, y la pregunta pareció sacar a Ronald de su letargo.

-Dumblendore nos habló sobre los Horrocruxes después de que te fuiste.- intervino el pelirrojo, incorporándose para acercarse a ellos con paso lento, y fue entonces que notó que el mago cojeaba levemente.-Seguimos una pista sobre la ubicación de uno de ellos. Fue difícil llegar hasta la cueva y tuvimos que resistir una andanada sorpresa del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, reconociendo el nombre de uno de los buques de guerra preferidos de Riddle.

-La cueva estaba llena de inferis.- dijo entonces Harry y sus ojos verdes se enturbiaron al recordar.-Creemos que eran cientos de los no magos que ha asesinado.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al pensar en la escena, y optó por tomar asiento en una silla cercana. No se sentía débil la mayoría del tiempo, pero todavía estaba recuperándose del ataque y la noticia fue como un golpe a su estado anímico. La indignación y la ira la corroía por partes iguales.

-¿Van a decirme qué son los horrocruxes?- inquirió luego de tomar una respiración profunda.

-Pedazos del alma de Riddle, hechos con una magia oscura tan potente que hacen falta sacrificios humanos para poder crearlos.- explicó el ojiverde con voz grave.

-Tenemos que destruirlos si queremos vencer a Riddle.- indicó Ron y le ofreció su bebida como una especie de consuelo.

Hermione suspiró, aceptando el vaso y dando un trago profundo, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor fuerte del líquido.

-Mierda, Ronald, con un par de tragos de estos cualquiera queda ebrio.- gruñó y su amigo dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Con un poco de esto te olvidas hasta del miedo, 'Mione.- respondió el Weasley, agitando la pequeña botella.

Cualquier comentario ingenioso que pudiera hacer sobre el método del pelirrojo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, ingresando Dumblendore a la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó el hombre, con una sonrisa que asomaba por entre su larga y copiosa barba. A pesar de su edad, los agudos ojos del mago le dieron una mirada rápida a los tres para detenerse en los mapas sobre la mesa.

Pero la mirada de Hermione casi enseguida pasó del mago para prestar atención a Fleur y Cedric, cuya conversación se silenció al notar que a habitación ya estaba ocupada. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada con la rubia antes de volver su atención a Dumblendore, que se había detenido junto a Harry y comenzó a hablar.

-No podría esperar menos de ustedes tres.- comenzó el mago, dándoles una sonrisa alentadora, pero antes de que Harry pudiera manifestar algo al respecto, continuó:-Estaría encantado de que compartan con la Orden lo que tengan en mente en nuestra próxima reunión.

Hermione hizo una mueca, a sabiendas de que la Orden no se reuniría hasta la próxima semana y su amigo tenía apuro por partir cuanto antes.

Como si les leyera la mente, Albus volvió a hablar:-Mañana por la noche se celebrará una gran fiesta, Fleur y Cedric asistirán, esperaba contar con ustedes para cubrir más terreno.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Hermione como un resoplido, y aunque los demás no le prestaron importancia, Fleur sí le dio una mirada interrogante. Claramente, Hermione _casi_ había olvidado que Fleur se había unido a la Orden.

Se preguntó si alguien se había molestado en contarle el origen y la historia de la Orden del Fenix y sus implicaciones o si sólo habían asentido entusiastas por tener un nuevo contacto francés.

Decidió mantenerse estoica, mirando de vuelta a Fleur intentando serenar su creciente ansiedad al escuchar lo que Dumblendore explicaba.

No parecía una cosa menor, de hecho, la fiesta en sí era la celebración de la fundación del Ministerio Mágico inglés que tenía lugar en el mismo hall del Ministerio. La concurrencia solía ser masiva, incluyendo no sólo a los trabajadores sino a la población mágica en general.

Aquel tipo de misiones solía ser algo de lo que se ocupaban Bill y Cedric, quienes tenía el suficiente carisma y el perfil adecuado para asistir a aquellos eventos. Asumió a regañadientes que los compromisos sociales eran algo en lo que la veela tenía experiencia. Sin embargo, algo se removió en su interior al recordar el disfraz que había usado Fleur en la casa de los Diggory.

Se removió inquieta en su lugar cuando sintió nuevamente la mirada cerúlea sobre ella, siendo muy consciente de que Fleur probablemente estaba al tanto de las ligeras oleadas de excitación que la recorrieron.

Fue consciente un poco tarde que Dumblendore parecía haber terminado su discurso y que con un breve comentario Harry había aceptado la misión y que Ron también había asentido en acuerdo. Y enseguida, todos voltearon a mirarla a ella, que se esforzó por no parecer afectada por la oleada caliente del esclavo veela deslizándose hacia ella casi como una provocación.

-Cuenten conmigo.- soltó, luego de aclararse brevemente la garganta.

Notó la expresiones divertidas de Harry y Cedric, notando que el último abría la boca para hacer algún comentario, cuando la red flu brilló en la chimenea y el rostro de Canuto se materializó en llamas. Hermione suspiró, agradeciendo la grata interrupción del mago que pidió hablar con su ahijado.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, se escapó de la habitación lo antes posible, evitando a Snape en el pasillo que la miró con suspicacia decidiendo pasarla de alto en pos de hablar con Dumblendore que apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, sintiendo la necesidad acuciante de refrescar su piel repentinamente caliente, farfullando por lo bajo por el descaro del esclavo veela.

* * *

 **Uf! no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado más de un mes que actualicé, disculpas! Pero, feliz navidad! y año nuevo :P**

 **Retomando, todo lo que voy a decir es que cuando les indique, en el próximo capítulo más o menos, le dan "play" en su YouTube mental al track de Piratas del caribe, porque estamos muy cerca de volver a embarcarnos, amigxs!**

 **Aunque, la primera misión de Fleur también será divertida, sobretodo a expensas del "vínculo" que las hace sentir estas cosillas raras. (y lo inconveniente que puede llegar a ser)**

 **No sé que me pasé haciendo todo diciembre, solo sé que soy oficialmente un año más vieja y que el calor que hace por acá me da un malhumor horrible. Prometo apurar el asunto de la escritura en Enero (lo voy a poner como propósito y todo, van a ver)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y sus comentarios, que voy a contestar ahora:**

 **Eledi: iuju! cuando dicen quien gano la copa? porque vengo bien con los puntos! :P gracias gracias por comentar siempre! espero haber respondido lo que me preguntabas, espero que tu año también esté terminando bien!**

 **Liz-nymeria: perdón la tardanza, pero sabé que voy a estar firme al pie del cañón -tal vez lentamente, pero firme- escribiendo! por suerte leer la historia viene con un voucher para teñir canas en tu peluquería cercana amiga, tenés que hacer click en la esquina de la pantalla y descargar... (?) jeje, en fin, gracias por comentar! :D**

 **E.K.R173: me reí un montón con eso de que Hermione tienen que "casi matarla" para mejorar sus relaciones porque... ahora que lo señalás, pienso, es verdaaad! jajajaja tendría que hacer terapia a ver si aprende a formar vínculos emocionales menos dramáticos (?) jajajaja aunque es divertido -para nosotros que lo leemos/escribimos-. Gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te haya emocionado el capítulo :)**

 **Catra: Uf! cuando enviaste los reviews, pensé en contestarte al inbox pero después me pareció que venía bien responder por acá para que los demás lean sobretodo un par de cosas que dijiste, así que muchísimas gracias por comentar todo y por darme la oportunidad de responder estas cositas (va a ser largo, bah, para lo que suelen ser mis respuestas por acá)**

 **" _Cuando leí " -'Mione, bebe.- habló alguien a su lado" lo procesé como " bebé" y pensé que fue Fleur quien lo dijo_ " voy a empezar confesando que también me pasó, porque guardé el archivo justo en ese diálogo y cuando volví a abrirlo al día siguiente lo leí y dije "qué? aah, no, era bebe de BEBER" jajajaja fue gracioso leer que te pasó lo mismo.**

 **La sensación que describís de tener que tomar aire me ha pasado leyendo y viendo series cuando se pone intenso, así que me puso orgullosa haber logrado que llegues a eso! :B muejeje! pero de una manera linda y no a lo Game Of Thrones (?) jajaja**

 **El momento en el que Fleur le dice a Hermione que aún pueden romper el vínculo era importante escribirlo para mí, para remarcar que no se trataba de una "obligación", porque no quiero ir hacia una idea romántica tortuosa en la que se esté obligando a un lado a ser parte. Sin embargo, también pensé que de las leyendas de hadas que leído, no es que el humano tuviera mucha opinión cuando las hadas los seducían y raptaban -llegando a matarlos si las abandonaban- PERO no es la idea, en realidad una de las razones por la que escribí de nuevo la historia es para intentar al menos, salir de esas lógicas.**

 **Y en eso, que Fleur es fuerte y concienzuda, lo suficiente como para darle la opción de irse a Hermione. Me parece un amor más sano, lo contrario sería intentar aferrarla porque ya estaban "vinculadas". Sobretodo porque se mandó el moco de no decirle nada a Hermione desde un principio. Me explico?**

 **Y ya estamos en un punto de la historia en el que pueden dejar de dar vueltas con eso, ahora estamos en el desafío de "construir la relación", que con lo cabezota que son seguro un poco van a tropezar.**

 **Pretendo hacer del asunto del diario de Newt algo más profundo a descubrir sobre las veelas y la historia de sus vinculaciones. En esta versión Fleur no deja de tener menos experiencia en algunas cosas que Hermione, pero no es tonta, y sí ha aprendido a ser más astutas por el ambiente parisino en el que se movía.**

 **Por otro lado, no quería alargar mucho el asunto del contrato, sino que fue más bien una especie de prueba para ambas, para Fleur un vistazo bien de cerca de las oscuras intenciones de Riddle y sobretodo para Hermione, que demostró lo mucho que le importa la veela al destruirlo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando de lado su misión para la Orden que siempre ha sido (y es, todavía) su prioridad, a menos que Fleur esté en peligro de muerte. Y cuando lo escribí y releí dije "oh, bastante rápido, pero así tiene que ser", conciso. Un pequeño punto de inflexión en su relación.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero no haber dejado nada importante afuera.**

 **Ahora, sí, gracias por leer a todos! Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y me encanta escribir esta historia. Nos leemos en el 2019! Jeje ;D**

 **PD. el capítulo podría haberse llamado "vínculo" pero la verdad busque un sinónimo en google y "conexión" me convenció. Disculpas por tan poco, algún día voy a aprender a poner títulos mejores. Jaja!**


End file.
